To See Infinity
by Succinct Disquisition
Summary: Five times Dr. Banner struggled to understand the Avengers and the one time Bruce did not even have to think to know what one was feeling. This is a companion piece and direct sequel to Hail the Piñata. For the most part, one does not have to be read to understand the second. Just know that this is meant to augment the first piece. Established OT6.
1. Steve

This story actually picks up the morning after "Hail the Piñata!" I don't think it is necessary to read the first story but "To See Infinity" is supposed to augment the first. This is about the mostly established polyamorous relationship of the Avengers.

* * *

><p>1. Steven Rogers<p>

The first thing that registered in Bruce's mind when he woke up was pain. He had to keep his breathing regulated though because he was not alone. The voices nearby were hushed and mostly undecipherable but Bruce did not want to risk exposing his alertness before knowing exactly what he was getting in to.

The facts were an odd medley of some fantastical hints conducive to a fantasy of his. He was laying on a comfortable bed with fine soft sheets. The room smelled like a battlefield and sweat, lots of sweat. Bruce was sore all over his body but the worst ache stemmed from his rear and tailbone. His body was subpar which would make a possible escape without the aid of the Hulk nearly impossible. He noted that he was completely naked under the fine sheets and that the room was well lit. It would be difficult for him to sneak out.

A door opened somewhere too far away and the smell of salty bacon and sweet syrup wafted toward the scientist letting him know it had been a while since his last meal. Was he on the run again or was he somewhere in the tower? He figured it was also possible that Shield had nabbed him at some point too.

"Ooh, fuck yes! Bacon." Declared the familiar voice of Bruce's enthusiastic lab partner. He was promptly shushed by who Bruce supposed were the rest of the Avengers.

Bruce sat up with a wince and buried his face in his hands to soothe his Hulk sized headache. As it turned out, the pain only got worse when he moved. Not only did his backside hurt but there were deep tissue aches in various other places of his body as well. He arched his back a little to try to ease the pain spread out all across his spine but the act did little. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten that his body was older now and would not take the strain of an orgy lightly. An _orgy_!

Bruce pulled his hands from his face, shot a quick peek at the Avengers, and blinked down at Stark's dark blue sheets to try to adjust his eyes to the room's brightness. He really did have sex with almost all of the Avengers yesterday. The only two he had not tangled with were Tony and Steve. Three out of five and Steve was not even participating.

He could hear the high pitched smack of skin hitting skin before Clint's voice. "Look at that. You woke him up, loud mouth."

"Look at that. You owe me twenty bucks," said the other assassin's cool voice.

Tony called out to the aching physicist from his moderate distance, especially considering they were all still on the billionaire's massive bed. "You alright Bruce?"

Said man turned to his friends, still feeling tired after who knows how much sleep since Tony was already up. "I'm fine. The house make the coffee yet?"

Clint shoved Natasha playfully. "Ha!" Bruce arched a brow at the absurd morning antics.

"They had a bet, Clint won. You hungry Bruce? The coffee's still hot." Steve explained before beckoning the doctor closer.

Bruce nodded tiredly and stretched before crawling over to the team of heroes. "Man Tony, when you do breakfast in bed, you really go all out." Bruce observed, seeing the buffet of various breakfast foods on a long tray that could have come straight out of the labs.

Tony grinned like a little boy who just got rewarded for a good deed. "When Tony Stark does something, Tony Stark does it right." He explained and Bruce gave the man a skeptical look.

Bruce frowned as he noticed he was literally the last one up. He wondered if he would always be the last one if this continued. He blushed. Would he even _survive_ if this continued?

"I have not even spoken yet." Thor chuckled.

Bruce's head snapped up, noticing the team was peering at him askance. "Oh, sorry. Morning everyone."

Clint laughed from where he was laying on his stomach next to Tony who was consequently using the archer's back as a table. "Quit moving, you'll spill my coffee." The billionaire admonished.

Steve nudged Bruce and handed the reserved genius a piece of buttered toast. "Thanks Steve."

"Hey Bruce," Natasha said, "Clint said you figured us out last night."

Tony chortled, in the middle of sipping his coffee. "Yeah, I think we'd all really like to hear more about that." He added, wiping his mouth with his unoccupied arm.

"I'm sorry, I decided I am no longer going to respond when you are clearly trying to trap me." Bruce answered, finally getting his hands on the coffee pitcher and pouring himself a mug of steaming black coffee which he quickly drained.

"Good for you Bruce." Clint praised, stuffing all manner of berries in his mouth.

"I would really like to hear your assumptions as well, Bruce." Thor gave the physicist a puppy eyed pout to which he responded with an incredulous stare.

"God, those eyes!" Clint cried, burying his face in the bed.

Bruce fingered the lower lid of one of his eyes self consciously. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me the bedroom chain of command." Tony chirped gleefully.

Steve laughed and Bruce ignored the prying eyes, helping himself to another coffee with add ins this time. "I assume it's the regular order. Same as the battlefield."

"Bull shit." Clint coughed. "Oh sorry, I was choking on your lies."

Bruce frowned. "Why do you care what I think?"

"It's nice to get an outsider's point of view." Natasha flicked her fingers dismissively.

Bruce paused thoughtfully. An outsider. That's what he was. He should not have expected anything more than that. "I think, I'm going to go take a shower." He announced calmly.

"Okay, what's wrong? What'd we do?" Tony quizzed, perking up.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Seriously Bruce." Clint started. "Please don't go. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to. We'll be good, we swear. We'll even gag Tony if you want." The archer offered looking incredibly serious about the gagging comment.

"If that's what it takes," Tony agreed immediately.

Bruce shook his head with a small smile. "No it's fine. I'm just all grimy from yesterday." He explained, still trying to escape the awkward situation of being the unwanted sixth wheel.

"We can all hop in Tony's bathtub after breakfast. There's no reason for you to go all the way down stairs." Natasha reasoned.

"My shampoo's downstairs." The genius blurted out idiotically.

"So what? You think I don't have shampoo?" Tony laughed incredulously.

Bruce used taking a big bite of his piece of toast as an excuse not to respond right away. Why the hell were they trying so hard to keep him in the penthouse? "I'm uncomfortable bathing in front of people." He tried.

"Bull shit!" Clint accused again.

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to stay?"

"Why are _you_ trying so hard to leave?" Tony snapped back quickly.

The curly haired brunet paused and used freshening his coffee as an excuse not to make eye contact with the others. "I-"

"You don't have to stay Bruce," Natasha quickly interrupted him. "We're not going to force you to stay but we would really like you to. If you stay, I'll make the others stop asking you questions." She offered hurriedly.

"I should get going." Bruce spoke, looking directly into the female assassin's eyes. He made a move to get up but was stopped by Steve's large hand on his arm.

"Please stay, at least for breakfast." The super soldier beseeched.

"I'm not hungry." Bruce looked down, suddenly feeling sick.

"Could you at least finish your coffee so we don't feel as much like ass holes." Tony muttered.

Bruce picked up his coffee mug and took measured sips out of it politely. Steve released the brunet and ran his hand through his messy blond hair. "So I felt totally guilty when I woke up this morning. How bout you?" The Brooklyn man confided.

"Yeah, I felt really stupid from the pants thing." Clint piped up.

"Why? It was super hot." Tony chimed in eagerly.

"I agree. It was quite an erotic display." Thor added making the archer smile shyly.

"Why would you feel stupid?" Bruce heard himself ask and mentally cursed his stupid mouth.

"I've never danced like that for any of my lovers before." Clint admitted easily. "Plus it was scary not knowing what you thought."

"What I thought?" The genius repeated.

Clint smiled, blushing a bit and focusing on his plate. "Yeah, you never say. I guess I got used to Steve encouraging me at every turn and Tony commenting on everything. Plus Thor says every thing that pops into his head. It was scary with your eyes on me, not knowing what was going on inside your head."

"It was really attractive." Bruce admitted reassuringly with a blush.

Clint grinned at the physicist easily. "I wanna try other tricks in the bedroom too."

"I would like to bear witness to more of your 'tricks'." Thor enthused.

"Yeah. That was incredible. After last night I keep trying to think up new ways to bend you and Bruce's bodies. I knew you had unbelievable moves but I had no idea Bruce was that flexible. Were you watching when he did that Asgardian ritual thing, the same one he did to me the first time we had sex." Steve appeared wistful like he was trying to picture some of those things now.

Bruce choked on his coffee though, hoping it did not escape out of his nose in his shock. "Thor did that physical therapy thing to you too?" He could not imagine Steve letting the god manhandle him like that. Bruce could not imagine Steve and Thor having sex at all. He figured it would come to blows, like Tony said, before one of them agreed to bottom.

Thor looked excited to tell the tale. "Yes, the captain and you both must like pain as much as Natasha because neither of you told me you had not lain with another man before. But when an Asgardian is first taken by another, they are to be cherished and examined. Anything else would be disgraceful."

Bruce blinked owlishly, "'cherished and examined'... Examined for what? STDs?"

The others laughed and Tony picked up on the Midgardian translation. "No, on Asgard, sex is used as a means to show that they think someone is hot. I think Thor was too excited with you though. He felt Steve up for like an hour until old glory was begging to have his pole shined."

Bruce blushed. "I see." He could imagine how tempting it must have been to have the opportunity to touch the super soldier in any and every way.

"Forgive me friend for dishonoring you," Thor rumbled apologetically. "Anthony speaks true in describing my haste. We were all weary from battle and I could not bear another minute of not joining with you." Thor was blushing now with a look that said he stole cookies from the cookie jar.

"It's fine, I just didn't want it to- end." Bruce frowned down into his coffee, not really wanting to drink it now that he back washed in it.

"It doesn't have to end." Tony said, with his honest eyes burning into his lab partner's soul. "We can stay in my bed forever and Jarvis can get us whatever we need. Then we can all be worshipped by a god and have Clint do sexy things for entertainment." Bruce gaped at how serious the billionaire sounded when he pitched such a ridiculous idea.

"No Tony." Steve stated emphatically. "In fact, when we go clean up, we're changing your bed sheets and getting these washed."

Tony dropped down to stretch his bare body starfished on the bed. "No! It's my bed and I want it to smell like sex forever!" He yelled childishly.

Clint, Natasha, and Thor laughed at the display but Steve did not look pleased. Instead, the man awkwardly shuffled to the stretched out genius and pried the playboy's death grip from the sheets so he could scoop the billionaire up bridal style. "If these sheets aren't clean, I'm never coming into your room again. It's disgusting. There's dirt and blood and cum everywhere. We'll just get another bed and keep it on another floor." The soldier threatened.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Clint waved his arm around like he had a question. "We could put it on Nat or Bruce's floor. That way, we'd be killing two birds with one stone."

"Not even the Hulk needs a bed this big." Bruce interjected.

Steve looked over his shoulder at the curly haired man. He was already out of the bed and on his way to what Bruce supposed must be the bathroom with Tony in his arms. "Who said anything about Hulk? If the bed is on your floor, it'll be that much easier to lure you into it."

The physicist's breath caught and he could feel his body heat up at that statement. Clint threw an arm around his sore red shoulders with a smirk. "What'd you think Doc? We aren't letting you slip away that easily." Sharp blue eyes peeked down at Bruce's coffee mug. "Would you look at that, we're ready to take a bath and you're still not finished your coffee. Oh well. Since you said you'd stay until you finished your drink, I guess you'll just have clean up with the rest of the team."

Bruce opened his mouth, a response on the tip of his tongue but he was forestalled with the sweet taste of Clint's berry flavored mouth on his own. "Mmm!" Was all he could get out to eloquently state his case about how crazy the situation was. The morning kiss was lazy and slow, and somehow the archer led his prey to the edge of the bed during it, without Bruce noticing until the hand he was using to crawl after Clint missed the mattress in its journey and made the doctor lose his balance.

The blond man caught him with a grin. "You know, since you're already here, you might as well take a bath with the rest of us." He mocked.

"Shield agents are terrible people." Bruce grumbled.

"Duly noted," Clint chuckled as he helped the aching man off the bed. Bruce wavered at the new pain at the base of his spine. "You alright Bruce?"

The scientist frowned. "I guess I am getting old." He conceded.

Clint laughed heartily. "You're not old, _Steve's_ old." The 'old' man could apparently hear them from the bathroom with the faucet running and yelled back some colorful words that only made Clint laugh harder.

Bruce suppressed a smile and Thor helped him into Tony's luxurious bathroom. As it turned out, after they were clean, Tony was a lot more compliant about washing his sheets. When Bruce finally convinced the others he was tired and wanted to sleep in his own bed, Thor escorted him back to his room and gave him a sweet good bye kiss as though they had just been on a date. Bruce did not leave his room again until the afternoon of the next day. He had trouble sleeping, his mind racing with thoughts of the Avengers. Eventually, when he could sleep, the scientist was so tired and sore, he just did not want to get up.

When Bruce finally woke, he prepared for the day as though it was still morning and in the middle of brushing his teeth, a familiar voice startled the freshly dressed man. "Excuse me Doctor Banner but Sir commanded me ask you to join him in his labs upon your awakening. I took the liberties of waiting until you dressed however, due to your exhaustion."

"Thank you Jarvis. Um, did Tony ask you to tell him when I woke up as well?"

"Yes Doctor Banner, but I thought it prudent to allow you that privilege."

Bruce smiled at his reflection, wishing, not for the first time, that he could thank the AI properly. "Thank you Jarvis. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"There is no need to express gratitude. I am not in the habit of assisting Sir in his pursuit of ruining his personal relationships."

The smile vanished. "Then why didn't you stop him from becoming involved with me?"

"I only interfere in Sir's self destructive endeavors."

Bruce practiced keeping his composure in front of the mirror. He did not feel like questioning an AI's reasoning. "Doctor Banner?" Jarvis interrupted, drawing a sigh from said man.

"Yes Jarvis?" He inquired calmly.

"Would you like to know the locations of the other Avengers?"

Bruce looked up curiously, as was the habit many developed talking to the AI. "I would like that very much." He said in earnest.

"They are in Sir's companion lab, Agent Romanoff's suit, the living room, and in the outdoor swimming pool."

Bruce nodded. "Thanks Jarvis." He left the bathroom and made his way to the elevator planning to use the communal kitchen since there was no one hiding out there.

In the elevator, Jarvis addressed him again. "Have a good day Doctor Banner."

Bruce smiled, "You too Jarvis." He exited the elevator on the recreational floor and made his way to the kitchen warily, unsure if the AI really would go against his programmer. He peeked through the open doorway carefully before chuckling. "Thank you Jarvis." The scientist said more to himself than anyone else.

"That you Tony?" Bruce fumbled the plate he had been handling onto the counter loudly. It was Steve's voice. Bruce had forgotten there was someone else on this floor. "You need help in there?" The captain asked, sounding vaguely worried.

"N-no." The genius called out, hoping Steve would not realize who he was talking to.

"Alright then." Bruce sighed after a moment of silence. It did not seem like the man in the living room had any intention to come to the kitchen. Bruce took a deep breath before rummaging through the refrigerator, finding some hummus he made a few days ago, and shrugged before taking it out. "Hey, can you bring those pita chips and that dip stuff in here?"

Bruce froze, in the middle of reaching for the chips at that very moment. Steve had super hearing, as soon as he laid a finger on that stupid loud metallic bag, the super soldier would know he was still in the kitchen. On the other hand, he could try to just sneak out and pretend he had already left. Bruce closed his eyes and retracted his hand, debating whether he should even risk closing the pantry and alerting the powerful man in the other room.

"I know you're in there Bruce." Steve called out smugly. "I can hear you breathing."

"No you can't." Bruce shot back.

"No, but I could hear you tapping the dip stuff's lid when you pulled it out of the fridge and that stuff goes great with chips." Steve said knowingly.

Bruce nodded, hating his tells. "I'll be right in." He grabbed the chips quickly and fetched a guava blend can before nudging the door closed with his hip and trudging dejectedly to the living room with his make shift snack.

When he walked in, he immediately realized why the super soldier had heard his rummaging. The TV was off and Steve was busy poking away at a Stark Tech tablet. Bruce shook the bag to draw the blond's attention and Steve grinned warmly up at him. "Good afternoon Bruce."

"Good evening Captain Rogers." The genius returned smoothly. "Here are your chips and my dip."

The super soldier took the proffered items easily and put them of the coffee table before patting the space next to him on the sofa. "I knew you wouldn't mind sharing." Steve said in the darkest voice in his arsenal. It really was not all that dark.

Bruce smiled sheepishly and sat next to the soldier leaving a few inches between them. "I'm not the only one who taps lids you know." He pointed out.

Steve grinned at him. "But you are the only other man who would have chosen to take out the dip. Tony, Clint, and Thor never tried the stuff."

Bruce acknowledged the logic nodding his head. "Yeah, I don't make a very convincing Natasha." He lamented.

Steve chuckled, opening the foodstuffs and digging in. "The guys don't know what they're missing. I love it when you don't hold back with the garlic."

Bruce blushed at the other man's words, trying not to let the phrase 'I love it when you don't hold back' affect his thought process too much. "Well, they say it's good for your heart." He replied flippantly.

Steve hesitated to scoop more of the dip. "Then I think we should leave this for Tony." The blond laughed making a laugh bubble through the scientist as well. He took another scoop anyway. "Were you really going to pretend you didn't hear me?" He asked lightheartedly.

Bruce shrugged. "I was thinking about it." He admitted, not making eye contact.

"I love you." Bruce froze at his friend's words. It was crazy. He couldn't. He wouldn't. "When I woke up, I realized there were a lot of people I should have said that to. I don't want to let that opportunity to go to waste. So, I love you Bruce."

Bruce lifted his eyes to regard the soldier whose sincerity was printed across his face in bold letters and big font. "I-"

"You don't have to say you return the feeling Bruce." Steve said quickly. "I just don't want to leave the people I love without them knowing how much they mean to me again." The blond gave a small shrug. "You could say it's my quirk."

"Your quirk?" Bruce echoed matching the super hero's quiet voice.

Steve smiled that adorably charming smile that exposed all of the man's bright white teeth. "Turns out, we all have quirks. We do weird things. Like Clint gets embarrassed when his lovers are quiet, especially if attention is on him. Thor just keeps coming up with all sorts of Asgardian customs. I really think he made some of them up. He was so embarrassed last night when he forgot human's sweet spots are in a different place than Asgardians'."

Bruce blushed. "He was embarrassed?"

Steve flashed a sheepish smile. "It was almost like our first time together all over again. Trying to figure out what makes you tick. You make it hard, really really hard. You just kept staring at us the whole time like you've never seen anyone else naked before."

Bruce frowned a bit, keeping the heat from his cheeks. "It was the first time I was naked in bed with another man." He admitted.

"You'll get used to it." Steve grinned.

Bruce struggled to keep his face straight, barely able to hear his own voice over the insistent pounding of his heart. "Does that mean I might get invited back sometimes?"

Steve broke out laughing but when Bruce looked away, the super soldier grabbed his chin and placed a quick tender kiss to his lips. "Bruce, that isn't how this works."

"Is there some rule book lying around or should I just ask Jarvis?" Bruce muttered bitterly.

Steve stroked the brunet's cheek softly with his thumb. The man's blue eyes sparkled with sincerity when he answered. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, there aren't 'invitations' or anything. Let me explain.

"The first time was sort of a fluke. We were all drinking one night when you went to bed early and Tony got wasted. He kept going on and on about how the Avengers ruined his sex life. 'Only one chick' he said 'and the only way she'd touch my dick is if she was cutting it off'. I'm not entirely sure what happened then but when I looked over at Tony, Natasha was on his lap kissing him.

"She said she'd have sex with him if he stopped complaining and you know Tony, he was all for it. The next thing I knew, she was riding him on the bar in the living room in front of everyone. Then Thor got into and asked Nat if he could join in and in the blink of an eye, there was a threesome.

"It was incredibly awkward but eventually Clint convinced me it was alright for me to do him. We all made whoopee and just sat in silence for a bit before Tasha got up, grabbed her clothes, and left without a word. We tried to stop her but she's Natasha. Thor was happy about it but the rest of us were just really embarrassed. When we all woke up the next day we mutually agreed not to talk and avoided each other for two days before you made us eat dinner together."

Bruce frowned. He could recall a couple of days a few months ago when everyone was acting weird. He remembered. "I made couscous."

"Yeah, me, Clint, and Thor were pretty good about being in the same room together but Tony and Natasha were practically barricaded in their rooms. I never should have doubted your powers of persuasion. We're used to you dragging Tony up from the labs for food but you somehow convinced Natasha to come to dinner too. I don't know how you do it but you sort of broke the awkwardness. By the time you went to pick up the dishes, we already agreed to movie night. So while you were gone, we had to talk.

"We agreed that we could all have mutually consensual sex as long as it did not mess with the team dynamic. It was just sex. That's all it was. So that's when we decided anyone could initiate anything they wanted as long as it did not hurt someone else." Steve was staring off into nothing as he spoke like he could still see the others in front of him.

Bruce nodded. His stomach turned at the thought that he might be able to ask for something like that. Maybe at least one Avenger would be horny enough to have sex with him. He wet his throat with a big sip of his mango juice blend. "So if I wanted to, I could ask you to have sex right now?" Bruce blushed, feeling rather idiotic.

Steve's vibrant blue eyes focused back on the scientist and the blond's face split with a big grin. "You could. Anyone, anytime as long as we aren't on a mission."

"Just sex. No strings attached." The curly haired man stated.

Steve corrected him quickly. "Actually, no. We, the rest of us have taken it a step further. We act as a shoulder to cry on sort of. The just sex thing didn't work out. Tony was actually the first one to start rejecting everyone's advances. Then Nat dropped out of it without a word and we had to revise the agreement. We eventually got everyone together and talked about it.

"Then secrets came out, insecurities. We talk and do things together. That was how we found out we all wanted you too. We're more involved than just sex. So if you want to, you can do the whole polygamy thing too." Steve offered expectantly.

"I don't think you should talk for everyone Steve." Bruce surmised. "The others might not appreciate me acting like we're dating."

Steve kissed Bruce again sweetly. "Does this mean we're dating?" He whispered with his breath tickling the scientist's lips.

Bruce bit his bottom lip nervously before replying. "If that's what you want it to mean."

As the whispered words settled around the room, Steve sealed their mouths together again. His hand instinctively cupped the brunet's face again as the kiss deepened. Bruce wrapped his arms around the soldier's neck and pulled him down insistently for a moment. Steve smiled into the kiss, getting the message. Bruce's breath caught in his throat as the larger man leaned over him. Kissing a man was thrilling. The scientist was used to being the one in control when he had sex.

The doctor kneaded the hard muscles of the super soldier. He suddenly thought the idea of being at his friend's mercy was incredibly sexy. As Steve's tongue slid along his soft palate, Bruce dug the fingers of one hand hard into the man's firm shoulder. His other fingers danced across the blond's sculpted abs and slipped downward before getting caught by Steve's quick hands and pinned against the couch cushions.

Steve grinned down at his captive. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are?"

Bruce frowned self-deprecatingly. "I've got an idea." He said, not making eye contact.

"It makes me feel naughty." The words swept across Bruce's neck like a desert breeze before Steve pressed hot kisses randomly on what exposed skin the button up shirt left for him.

The brunet lifted his hips to rub their hardening crotches together a bit since the captain had both of his hands pinned now. "Not sure I follow." He replied in a thick voice.

Steve pulled back to make eye contact. "Even with what little grey hair you have, you still look like a skinny little boy. Tasha wants to dress you in a hoodie and jeans and pretend you're a homeless kid she picked off the streets."

Bruce's body went limp. "She said _what_?" He exclaimed.

Steve chuckled again. "Sorry. You're just so cute. Plus, you're tiny. It's hard not to think of you as a teenager. Maybe you could not shave that close if you want to look older."

Bruce gaped and shook his head disbelievingly. "I'm not cute and I look old enough already. I don't need a beard. I'll look like caveman. Trust me, I've tried it."

Steve grinned and pressed his forehead to the scientist's. "Fine by me. I like you as a cute little thing with big brown eyes."

"Seriously, I'm not cute. If you want to force insincere compliments upon me, at least say I'm smart or you like my cooking. Anything but cute. Please." Bruce whined, sounding very mature to his own ears.

Steve lapped at the man's bottom lip sensually and he spoke in a deep husky voice. "You, Doctor Banner, are adorable. I love watching you in that long white coat because you look like a kid playing dress up. But when you're naked, you're incredibly sexy. All that dark hair on your tight lean body is so manly. Reminds me of the good old days when men were men and didn't spend an hour primping in the mirror every day. Everything together is just gorgeous. And don't get me started on your hair."

Bruce shook his head. "I know, my hair is a mess." He acknowledged.

The super soldier let a small laugh slip out as he bent back down to kiss the brunet's neck some more. "I can't decide whether you're a mad scientist or a kid that was playing upside down all day when your curls go crazy. I kind of hope it's both. And it's soft and amazing." After worshipping the mop on Bruce's head that the scientist had spent a good portion of his life battling against before the Hulk came along, Steve suited his words by running his strong fingers through the untidy locks.

Bruce sighed, relenting. "I don't understand you."

Steve cocked his head playfully. "Do you have to understand me to be with me?"

"Nope."

That perfect charming smile made another brief appearance. "Then I don't see a problem." _Neither do I._

* * *

><p>I was originally debating whether I should even post this, but while texting my best friend yesterday, she convinced me it should be shared. I guess I will update this you as I write it. Please let me know what you guys think.<p> 


	2. Tony

2. Anthony Stark

Bruce knew that it was childish to hide from the Avengers but he was not ready to face the heroes yet. He would not have even approached Steve if he could have escaped without the super soldier knowing he was hanging around. The genius was now back on the floor Tony set him up on. He even had an indoor zen garden on his floor. It was the perfect venue for the troubled genius to relax and contemplate his life.

The physicist had come back to his rooms after an interesting interaction with the team leader and toed off his shoes before entering his synthetic greenhouse. In lieu of fauna and a gentle breeze, the handy man had set up a system of flowing water so the natural sound of water crashing into and running along smooth stones would fill the silence. This place was relaxing. It was calming, even for the beast within him.

Cool green grass and damp soil cushioned bare feet as they tread toward a wide circle of sand ringed by rough rocks to keep the grass from overtaking the pale sand. Each step was placed gently and carefully as Bruce made his way to the center of the sand trying to leave as little imprints as possible. He stopped and wiggled his toes playfully in the coarse earth with closed eyes and a gentle smile on his face. This enclosure was beautiful like so many places he had fled to and hidden in over the years he was on the run. It was supposed to be peaceful here.

Bruce easily doubled over and grabbed his ankles, pressing his torso to his legs. Limber. Flexible. These were words the Avengers used to describe him. The curly haired man willed away a blush at the thought. He knew he could not be any more flexible than either of the Shield agents but the others?... Bruce shifted his stance to stretch his sides. This is absurd! He diverted all attention to his controlled breathing.

Control. Control over the body. Control over the mind. The genius had spent nearly half of his life trying to control everything. The more he grasped in his hands, the more slipped from between his fingers like the sand beneath his toes or the water singing to his ears. Bruce Banner had no control. In reality, he could not even leave the tower. It was his prison, in which he served a life sentence for his crimes.

In his mind, he could see Tony, getting bored and leaving in just a matter of years. Who would stop a billionaire from retiring as a superhero? Any day Thor could be needed back on Asgard. Nothing could stop his leaving. The rest of them were not much more than Shield property. Him, Steve, Clint, and Natasha all had some twisted connection to the agency. If Steve publicly tried to retire, fighting him would be a public relations nightmare for Shield. They would have to let the American icon go if he made his case strong enough. The assassins... Bruce had no clue what a pension plan for Shield agents might be like if they survived that long. Would they be able to just disappear? Shield had found him.

Being an Avenger prisoner was the best offer the physicist had gotten in a long time. Bruce had everything he needed: a safe place to sleep, clean water, food, and protection. He even had access to things he had longed for. A state of the art lab with free reign and funding to do with as he pleased. A lavish apartment that could be refurbished at his suggestion. A safe way to exercise the Hulk. Friends... Lovers?

Bruce shook his head vigorously as he stood, feeling his hair bounce around crazily. He could see the Avengers now. Steve's sincere eyes, soft smiles, and even softer words. Thor's breathtaking looks and his way of _examining and cherishing_. Bruce felt a pleasant thrill race up his spine. Clint's unbelievable perfection amidst his flaws. The archer could balance cocky and shy on a thousand foot high tightrope with ease. Natasha's knowing eyes that dared Bruce to challenge her. It had only taken him biting her once to learn her game. And Tony, the man that Bruce had instantly felt a bond with on the helicarrier. Tony was different. He somehow acknowledged the Hulk and dismissed him in the same sentence when they met. The moment their eyes locked, they both understood. They knew each other without laying eyes on the other. The genius who was ostracized as a child, had a bizarre home life, was tortured in adulthood, and used his groundbreaking research on himself, earning him Shield's attention.

He smoothly bent backwards to support himself on his fingertips and took a deep breath before working his back into a steeper arch slowly until it became uncomfortable. The pain was what he was after. The pain was something to focus on, to use as a single unchanging point. The constant. The very same constant Natasha had used to maintain control in bed. Bruce could feel the contracted muscles twitch on his back at the thought of the red head.

That was the problem, no matter how many distractions he had, he was still the team mascot. The Hulk was nothing more than the costume he wore to jump around the battlefield in while the team made the win. Bruce pushed up with his toes and tightened his core, lifting his legs above him in a handstand. The others' were involved. He had become involved but what might come of the transition? The team all had this history now, this understanding, but what did Bruce have? Tony's hand was flush with aces, a perk of having money and influence. What were Bruce's cards?

Bruce was intelligent, he could see the order of things. Either as the Hulk or himself, he was the bottom rung of the ladder. He had no actual authority. He was the Avenger's prisoner, their pet. The Hulk had the mind of a child and Bruce was powerless against the team. If they wanted anything from him, they would have it. He bent his legs and tilted forward, landing in a crouch before settling down on the sand with the soles of his feet pressed together in front of his seated form. His loose hands fell onto his knees. Bruce would not dig deeper into his prison without an escape plan.

He cracked his neck, reveling in the feeling of the tension escaping his joints. The metaphorical ball was still in the physicist's hands. He could either toss it back to the others with a friendly passing wave or he could ask to join the game. There was still time to back out. Bruce frowned across the grass at a blooming hibiscus. He could always try to run off with the ball. He shook his head. There was no way the scientist was going to try to use the Avengers' polyamorous relationship against them. His body felt like he was far past G forces. His viscera felt light and out of place like they had all decided to migrate south for the winter. Bruce let out a shuddering breath. Despite what Natasha might say, Bruce needed everything in his visceral cavity. He liked keeping them in vaguely their original position.

Bruce had to be honest with himself. The idea of being with the Avengers was far past enticing. He had not entertained the notion of anything intimate between himself and the team, let alone sexual intimacy. Brown eyes slipped shut again as he took his time taking in and releasing a deep breath. He wanted this. He wanted this badly. Their touch. Their bodies. Them. The desire burned within him as though the Avengers were a need. Sex was not a necessity. Bruce knew that very well. He did not need them yet the feeling was still there. The bath they shared was even addictive. The splashing and banter, it was all so easy. His body shuddered lightly with need. He did _not_ need the Avengers. Bruce Banner had survived more than a decade on his own with his demons chasing him. He had starved, bled, burned, and froze. The Avengers were _not_ a need.

Bruce stood again, resolutely staring down the Bradford pear trees that stood still watching him. Even with the stationary audience, the doctor's leg lifted as he contorted his body into a complex painful move he had yet to become acclimated to. The burn of stretched muscles and ligaments was a welcome reprieve from fretting over his dependency. It was a constant, tried and true. As dependable as scientific laws. If they were in a relationship, could any of the Avengers really oppose Thor? What if everything went sour? What the rest do if Steve could not be reasoned with? If something happened, Tony could just pull his funding and have the Avengers removed from his property. Whether or not Bruce was involved, the quiet scientist might still be caught in the crossfire. What then? If Dr. Jekyll was involved, what would happen to the others if Mr. Hyde showed up? Bruce dropped the pose as his quick mind instantly answered the question. They'd all be smashed.

Bruce rolled various joints to limber up before dropping down on the sand to twist into a new foreign position that had caught his attention on the internet. He gritted his teeth as his arms, legs, torso, and neck complained about being forced into yet another unnatural and painful pose. The tension in his body served its purpose. Beyond the strain in twitching muscles, Bruce was concerned about nothing. There was just this moment, this pose. Eastern thought was a blessing to many. He wiggled a bit with his side firmly digging into the forgiving sand.

A wolf whistle made the physicist lose the tricky pose and flop forward onto his belly. Bruce's head snapped around to see Tony standing in the doorway with a sheepish Steve Rogers flanking him. "Please don't disturb me when I am in an unfamiliar position." He requested mildly.

Tony grinned and Steve's eye looked ready to pop out of his face. "That was _unfamiliar_? I thought you might have broken your neck!" Steve gushed.

Bruce sat cross legged in his circle and rolled his head around, surprised to find it was noticeably looser than before. "I'd appreciate not being surprised while my body is already strained. It could be dangerous."

"The big green kind of danger?" Tony teased with a grin.

Steve seemed concerned about his well being though. "How are we supposed to tell if the pose is dangerous."

"If my face is the same color as Natasha's hair, I might pull something if startled." Bruce dead panned.

Tony and Steve exchanged quizzical glances before Steve spoke, rubbing his blond head sheepishly. "Your face wasn't red. You looked pretty relaxed to me. So, that move wasn't hard for you?" The soldier looked so uncertain next to the smug billionaire.

If anyone else had told Bruce he looked relaxed while that uncomfortable, the doctor would have shrugged it off as some sort of joke but Steve did not tease often. At least not when someone's health is on the line. "Never mind. Jarvis, could you play some soft music next time I have a visitor while I'm doing yoga?" The scientist requested.

"Yes Dr. Banner. I can compile a playlist containing low frequencies to disturb you without triggering your sympathetic response while under strain. Are there any other precautions you would like set?" The AI replied readily.

Bruce frowned at Tony's grin, answering, "Not at the moment. Thanks Jarvis."

Anyone would swear the engineer programmed his AI with a snarky attitude to rival his creator's. "It is my pleasure to safeguard Sir's interests, Dr. Banner."

Bruce glared up at the simulated sky, knowing that there was no physical body to scowl at unless he wanted to take out his frustration on Jarvis's programmer. The notion was tempting. Steve seemed to be in good humor though, Bruce wondered if Tony knew they had been making out on the sofa an hour or so before as the soldier invited him to his own rooms. "Are you finished with your yoga Dr. Banner? Tony and I can wait if we need to before we go inside and talk."

Tony rolled his eyes to regard the old fashioned man. "We _are_ inside Dorothy. I know the colorful world of Oz can be confusing but you can't seriously believe Bruce's room is somehow magically connected to the ground floor. That's crazy. It'd be a waste of resources.- I think I may have to look into some sort of vortex technology though. It could come in handy when you don't want to waste time with an elevator." The genius just began to rattle on about his newest project idea.

Bruce was thoroughly unimpressed by the fact Tony chose to interrupt him just to spit ball ideas. "Can I help you?" He asked, keeping his countenance neutral.

The wealthy man's mouth clicked shut as his attention was diverted to the other genius again. "I think so. It would be useful to have access to your specialties in the developmental stages. It could be potentially harmful if we go the gamma route though. We'll definitely have to pick something we both think will plausibly create- maybe a black hole."

"Tony!" Bruce called out when he realized the talkative man was seriously in danger of rambling a disquisition on the topic. "Why are you in my room?" He annunciated slowly.

Tony's lips pursed for a moment. "It's my Tower." He stated, crossing his arms.

Bruce sighed, debating just ignoring the man and returning to yoga. "Trust me, we're aware of that. But why are you on _this_ floor?" He eventually decided to force out despite the internal debate.

Tony smirked again, his chipper mood returning quickly. "There's a nice view. Plus, I don't eat apples so I need a doctor a day to compensate. Turns out, I only know one doctor." The billionaire announced while sauntering across the grass to Bruce's circle.

The physicist gave his lab partner a withering look. "I don't even know how to respond to that one."

Steve furrowed his brow. "Tony, well all know you know plenty of doctors. Bruce is just the only one on hand."

The bearded man spun around to regard the soldier seriously. "I don't associate with those people." He smiled mockingly sweet at the doctor. "Brucie's the only doctor for me. How do you feel about shots and stethoscopes and... Oooh speculums!"

Bruce gaped at other brunet saying. "I'm not the kind of doctor you need, Tony. If I were, I'd probably suggest Zyprexa. It's a pill, not a shot, or a suppository."

"Boo." Tony chuckled. "I'm sure we can get some in suppository form. Maybe we can take turns administering it to each other." The smirk was back making Bruce feel suddenly very tired.

"Do I want to know what your talking about?" Steve asked uncertainly.

Tony grinned openly at the blond. "Oh, it's something you'd definitely be interested in."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's talking about taking medicine anally."

"Oh, right." The soldier's cheeks flushed pink and Bruce could not contain a small smile as he watched the tall man's imagination run rampant. After a moment Steve blinked as if he had forgotten the other two were still there and his face grew red. "That sounds like it could be uncomfortable." He finally surmised.

"I'm sure it is." Bruce agreed with his smile tight with humor.

"What's your take on the speculums then?" Tony continued.

They only wasted a moment of incredulity on the inventor before the super soldier had a strong grip around Bruce's wrist and was tugging him along in the direction of the bedroom. "We just ignore him sometimes. But if you'd like, I can show you twelve different ways to get him to stop talking."

Bruce chuckled, sending a lingering gaze over his shoulder at his lab partner. "I would have never guessed there were twelve ways."

"Only twelve so far that have been proven effective in any conditions." Steve confided.

Tony boxed the diminutive scientist in on the other side and threw an arm companionably across his shoulders. "I found the experiments inconclusive, myself. I believe more thorough investigations should be done." The inventor said with a suggestive wiggling of his brows.

"As appealing as all of that intriguing research sounds, I'd still like to know what you're doing here." Bruce huffed, keeping up with the others' quick stride as they steered him to the sitting room of the suite. Tony positioned his lab partner onto the love seat, and motioned Steve to sit next to the more subdued genius before plopping down in a comfortable chair adjacent to the other two men. The whole exchange made the physicist think of how his friend would position his robots just so when he was uncertain about a specific experiment. The curly haired man could practically hear the billionaire's voice ringing in his head. 'No, Dum-E, you stay right there and keep that extinguisher up. No, no, stay right here and focus on me.' Was Tony worried something might go wrong here, in Bruce's rooms? "Stark?" He hazarded curiously.

"Look, about the other night," the playboy started then faltered just a bit, giving the other scientist a moment to collect his countenance into one that would not betray his unease. "I said some stuff, stupid stuff. I said some really really stupid stuff and I know it's kind of crappy of me to drag Cap into all of this but I figured you might be okay with him being here and you know- that's not what I'm trying to say..." As Tony was rambling, Bruce could feel his brows creeping steadily up under his bangs. He had never imagined that rare shy streak being directed toward him. Bruce was fairly certain Anthony Stark was autistic to some degree, most geniuses were, but Bruce had always considered himself within that inner circle for the engineer. He had believed they both were fairly comfortable in each other's company, that they could leave the facades at the door because of some deeper platonic understanding that... may not be so platonic anymore.

"Tony, it's fine. Whatever it is, just say it." The doctor assured his friend.

Coffee hued eyes snapped to his own and the engineer obviously spoke before thinking. "I want to sex you up a lot." The billionaire blurted before frowning minutely but nodding anyway like that was what he had intended to say all along.

Bruce turned to Steve who looked like he was enjoying this conversation immensely. The man nudged the soldier and quietly muttered, just loud enough to assure Tony they were not whispering about him, "Is this how it normally happens? Do I just...?" His brow furrowed when it seemed the superhuman was struggling not to laugh. Narrowed dark eyes turned back to Tony. "Is this some sort of joke?" He questioned, keeping all emotion from his voice. There was a lot to hold back. Hurt. Anger. Betrayal.

The brilliant inventor raised his hands placatingly. "No. I swear."

"Look, Stark, if there's something you want to say, just say it."

Tony jumped to his feet and tossed his arms around animatedly before pacing. "That's it! Stop calling me Stark. I want me to be Tony and you to be Bruce." He gestured as if Tony being Tony should be in one place and Bruce being Bruce should be safely stored in another. "And I want to make babies with you! You're the only one I want to make babies with. Many many babies!"

Steve was stifling giggles now and Bruce blinked owlishly in bewilderment. "What?"

"The others are great and all but you and I can make so many awesome children and set them out into the world so everyone knows how great we are together. You're the only person I've ever wanted to make babies with Bruce and they can be so... so- You don't want to make stuff with me do you?" Tony pouted when he finally realized Bruce was totally not on the same page as him.

"I think you forgot a few words in the middle there." The super soldier chuckled into Bruce's shoulder.

Tony frowned but the physicist forestalled him from continuing his nonsensical rant. "Um, Tony... I don't think the science is quite there yet but even if it was... I-I don't really want there to be children out there with my genes." His explanation was halting and his lab partner seemed kind of shocked.

"Genes? Oh- right. I might have skipped that part in the middle there." The playboy admitted sheepishly. "Bruce, I don't want to have kids with you. I want to make science with you."

Steve laughed. "Is that anything like making love, Stark?"

"Can it Spangles!" The billionaire growled.

Bruce could feel his lips twitching at the absurdity that was Tony Stark but kept his calm. "Making science is something I could definitely get behind, Tony." The murmur was quiet yet heartfelt and the eccentric man relaxed visibly in relief. "I could probably get behind the making love part too, if that's ever a possibility without the threat of procreation." The smile tugging at his lips took a wry turn and he earned himself an unimpressed smirk from the other scientist.

Tony sauntered over to the love seat, all self assured swagger once more. "I don't think that should be an issue between you and me, Dr. Banner."

"What happened to first names Tony?" Steve asked, tongue in cheek.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be Capcicle?"

The super soldier adopted a sexy smirk while taunting Tony that made Bruce shift a bit uneasily at his proximity. "What could possibly be better than this Mr. Stark? I thought science babies were the pinnacle of future love making."

"Mood killer." Tony griped.

Bruce stifled a smile. "So let me get this straight: you came all the way to my room and dragged me out of my mandated Hulk taming exercises to ask me to make science to you- with you!" He could feel the heat in his cheeks but the flush was not as mortifying as he might have imagined it would be before. He figured it would probably be a lot worse if Tony and Steve were not also blushing at the moment.

Tony sobered pretty fast though. Despite popular opinion, Bruce knew how serious the billionaire could get when something was important to him. "That's not exactly why I'm here, Bruce. I-" He glanced at Steve who was putting out patented 'Captain America is with you vibes' in spades before returning steely eyes to lock with the physicist's own. "Steve mentioned your little talk earlier..." The smaller man stiffened, hanging on each word with bated breath, knowing whatever was said could seal his fate with the enigmatic engineer.

Tony chuckled a bit distractedly. "You know, for a secret agent man and all, Clint is piss poor at keeping secrets and Tasha would probably just let it slip just to get at me so I wanted to get to you first. I'm just glad Caveman America here didn't spill the beans first." Their gazes locked when anxious brown met anxious brown, making Bruce believe he and Tony Stark truly were kindred souls if such a thing did exist. "I like the others." The playboy let out in a breath.

"I uh- kind of figured that out Tony." Bruce pointed out, bemused.

"I know. I just- could you- close your eyes? You know, just for a minute." The billionaire was reduced to his well practiced begging puppy look.

Bruce sighed. "Why?"

A larger warm hand squeezed his leg through his khaki slacks and Steve gave Bruce a reassuring smile. "I'm here." He spoke softly.

Bruce's brows furrowed. "I know that-"

Suddenly, Tony's long calloused fingers were brushing his eyelids closed, "Could you just cooperate, a little. Teamwork, you know." Bruce suddenly felt like maybe the two resident geniuses were not in fact the most intelligent members of the team at the gesture. His lab partner sighed, letting out his nerves. The playboy muttered, "Why did I ever think this would be the easy part?" Bruce snorted in response with a tiny smile playing at his lips which he could feel Tony barely tracing for whatever reason. "I really want to screw you Bruce, on every surface in the tower, even the desks where people I don't know work. I frankly don't even care if they watch."

Bruce peeked one eye open and quirked a brow humorously. "Um, could we possibly do that when they all go home for the day or something. Unaccounted for variables tend to put the other guy on edge."

Tony pouted and ran his deft fingers down Bruce's face again with a whiny order. "Closed. How hard is it to understand that?"

"You know, there is a bed in the next room. Right next door. Sprayed it for gamma cooties just last week. We really wouldn't need to go all the way down-"

Thin lips that were instantly recognized as Tony's sealed the physicist's closed. The inventor continued as if he had never been interrupted. "If the shit hits the fan with the others, I'll live but if I fuck this up with you I-" Whatever the genius had planned to say got stuck in his throat when Bruce peeked up at him.

"Tony-" Something inside the curly haired man stirred and it was not the familiar presence of the Hulk that had the gamma expert on edge. The Hulk, he had a vague understanding of now. Tony Stark was a whole different story.

The man who had it all kept his gaze steady on Bruce's eyes and Steve was probably wondering if the two were engaged in some high stakes staring contest at this point. The message was across and they both understood it. It was nothing against the others but losing them wouldn't be so hard. He and Tony were the same though. If they lost each other now, it would be a reminder of how long it had taken them to find someone who understood without being told in the first place. They might never find a friend quite like each other again and sex could definitely fuck everything up.

Bruce shivered when realization dawned upon him. Tony really did think this through. They had not done anything irreparable yet. They could just be spectators to each other. They did not have to risk their friendship but Bruce wanted to. Bruce wanted Tony much more than just his tech and resources. Bruce wanted the whole Tony Stark experience. He had secretly read quite a bit about it in the tabloids and could not deny his interest. Bruce wanted whatever it was Steve got from Tony. _They talked_, Steve had said. The hesitation that day suddenly made sense. Bruce could feel it in himself. It felt like billions of strings of single file atoms were wrapped around him, holding him in place, just in case if he decided to wreck this, to smash everything he currently had. Tony had hesitated as a favor to Bruce.

Bruce swallowed thickly, understanding now why it was so hard to put the feelings to words for Tony. There was so much they could do together. They did not need this. But they wanted it. At least, Bruce did. The doctor sat up, to gain a couple inches advantage on the crouching Tony Stark. His fingers traced Tony's jaw and the curly hair man could feel the well manicured beard scrape against his palm as his friend leaned in, taking his cue. The two kissed chastely, almost like a question. Is this really worth it?

Bruce pulled back with hooded eyes, his voice low as he said, "Thanks Tony. You know I have to ask-"

Tony cleared his throat. "I wouldn't have waited if I did not really want this, all of this." The billionaire spread his hands in an all encompassing gesture that Bruce was unsure what the man was trying to include in it. "I got first dibs by the way. That's why no one made a move on you after the fight. They know." The last came out as a confession but the genius was unsure of what his lab partner might be confessing.

The physicist stood with his friend's jaw still in a loose grip. He kept his imagination at bay even with those wide trusting eyes peering up at him. Tony was so close, Bruce could just take him. Maybe that was why Steve was there, to keep this civil. Bruce could see what Tony meant when he had mentioned orgies coming to blows. There were a lot of things Bruce would be willing to do to get Stark in his bed. Breaking their friendship was not one of those things.

The physicist sighed, clenching his tired eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand that he had just had on the other scientist. "Let's make this fair. I have an experiment to run, in that room I was talking about." He turned serious eyes on his lab partner who was giving him his rapt attention. "Working with you in the lab is wonderful, any lab. So you're definitely more than welcome to assist in this one." He quirked a wry crooked smile. "This is your tower after all. But if you prefer working in the other labs, I'll meet you in there when I'm ready." With that, he turned and took an oddly echoey step toward his bedroom.

A glance back showed his science buddy eagerly following. Tony beamed at his lab partner. "I don't have to be asked twice. I want to be in all the labs with you, doing all the science. The whole world will be our lab and we'll have science babies all over the place. Pep will have a hell of a time trying to keep the company caught up, there will be so much science everywhere."

Bruce dead panned. "I hope you don't mean that metaphor literally Tony." His eyes flicked to a perplexed Steve. "You're welcome too Cap, there's plenty of _science_ to go around."

Steve rose and sent a hesitant glance towards Tony. The billionaire rolled his eyes and grabbed the serum enhanced man's large hand. The banter he pitched at Bruce seemed so normal, it was like nothing had changed. "Science boyfriend, this is the blast from the past. He asked me to go steady with him and I said yes. Hope that's cool with you."

"I never said that!" Steve squeaked indignantly.

Bruce chuckled. "I know you need that flux capacitor lodged in your chest, but I sure hope you plan on sharing you're found artifacts with the rest of the scientific community, Doc. Brown." He teased, confusing the out of time man and making his lab partner break out in a childish grin. Bruce could relate. He felt like a kid again too. His heart lurched in a long forgotten way. Love had always made him feel like this. He bit his lip to ground himself as he lead his friends into the bedroom with a hand on each of their wrist. Now that he had them, it was difficult to decided exactly what to do. His mind moved to fast. There were so many things he wanted but he was unsure of the protocol in this sort of situation.

The nervous physicist pulled off his shirt without preamble, figuring they were all much to old to be coy with one another... Except maybe Steve. Bruce blushed. "No one took care of your needs." He reminded in a murmur with a hand on the super soldier's chest.

Steve smiled in such a reassuring way, whoever received it probably would not have even cared if they were on fire. "Thor and I keep up with each other pretty good and you were asleep for a bit. I don't think there is any need for an apology, plus I volunteered for my post."

Bruce swallowed down a nervous blush and shot a quick glance at Tony who was looking on with interest before continuing. "You sure you don't want an apology Cap?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Fuck yeah he wants an apology. I'm making the decision for him. Steve, you want whatever the fuck Bruce has. Fuck, I want an apology too. I'll think of some reason I need an apology, just give me a sec." Tony pulled off his T shirt looking hot already.

Bruce rested his palm against Steve's chest, feeling Captain America's unreal abs beneath a practically tissue paper thin shirt and applied gentle pressure. The soldier was always so receptive and Bruce appreciated that fact, he really did. He guided the Brooklyn boy backwards to sit on the edge of his bed with clinical ease that helped minutely in settling his nerves.

He thanked his quick thinking, recognizing that the mechanics were different than he was used to and remembering to adjust Steve's position accordingly. Bruce himself had always rather liked this position as an undergrad with a coed. He gave Steve a smile he hoped did not betray his nervousness but gave a start at the feeling of a big powerful hand on his scrawny shoulder.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Bruce." Steve asserted firmly with concern painted clearly across his face. So much for keeping his nerves a secret.

Bruce felt his body heat up in embarrassment at being caught. "Like I said before, I'm just not used to this sort of stuff. I'm perfectly willing to start learning if you're interested in being my test dummy."

An engineer's rough fingers ran down the physicist's spine heralding hot breath against his ear. "As long as you aren't referring to him as your cadaver, I think we're fine." Bruce relaxed a bit into the familiar touch and crouched down in front of the super soldier.

The curly haired man leaned forward to try catching Steve's zipper in his teeth like he had seen in a porno before but failed miserably when all the gesture served to do was squash his glasses uncomfortably against his face. He blushed and buried his face in Steve's crotch to hide for a moment and collect himself, hoping the other two did not realize what his original intentions had been.

He felt skilled fingers groping his clothed ass and he tensed self consciously. _Least sexy Avenger right here!_ He could hear the smirk in Tony's voice. "It's like being with a virgin. I don't think I've ever seen a grown man blush so much, not even you Cap."

Bruce's breath hitched when he felt powerful yet gentle fingers card through his messy hair. "I did have more experience with guys than he did Tony." Steve pointed out as the shamed man caressed the super soldier's thighs in gratitude for understanding. "You know, you don't have to do anything you don't want to Bruce." The man skipped like a record from his own time.

Bruce looked up at him, maintaining composure though at some point Tony had undone his zipper and was now fondling his ass with abandon. "No, I definitely want to do this. I can never learn if I don't try." He grazed his slightly trembling fingers along the front of the blond's jeans and undid his pants like a rational normal person. He may not have flair like the others but he could certainly figure out the basics, he was sure.

"A man after my own arc reactor," Tony quipped.

Bruce focused on the bulge in Steve's boxer briefs, noting that the dick was definitely have flaccid, not half erect. He swallowed. He had figured he was not exactly the most erection inspiring thing in the world but he could definitely do this. He shimmed the bottom layers off of Steve with just a little help from the subdued super soldier himself. He licked his lips and tried to remember the last time he had his dick sucked. He could not actually remember.

He gripped the base of Steve's cock in his hand and gave the hot appendage a nice firm drag. He could feel the pinkish muscle swell beneath his fingers and though it was something he had witnessed hundreds of times on his own, it was somehow nerve wracking knowing that this erection was because of Tony and him. He opened his mouth wide and sucked on the broad head, wracking his brain for anything he remembered from real world experience because porn was obviously not going to help him here. _Nothing._

He gave a hard suck and the super soldier groaned as Bruce allowed more of him to slip into his mouth. It was odd, the thought never occurred to Bruce that most of the penis would taste like regular skin with sweat glands. Now it seemed like a no brainer that only the ejaculate would taste different than anything else he might be used to. Still, the feeling of a throbbing limb sliding in and out of his mouth was incredibly different than the tongue fucking he had taken up in college.

Steve moaned and Bruce could not help but smile even with his mouth full as Steve began murmuring praise and stroking his hair. "Ah, yes. It's perfect, you're perfect. You're doing great Bruce. Just like that. Keep moving. Keep moving. Ahhh! Just like that." The soldier panted through the encouragement and dark eyes peeked up through thick lashes even as Bruce's mouth kept busy, now attempting to swallow little by little. He nearly gagged himself and decided just to pump the extra with a saliva slickened fist rather than deep throating like he had only ever seen Tony do in person. He wondered how embarrassing it might be to go to Tony for blow job advice.

He dismissed the thought eagerly in favor of tracing Steve's taught muscles with his eyes, noting that the captain's chest was flush from his body's exertion of arousal and wondering when the man had peeled his shirt off. It was somewhat erotic to have Steve's bright, expressive blue eyes gazing adoringly down at him while he pleasured the team leader. The blond was generous with praise and ran soft caresses across the doctor's face.

Bruce felt his face heat up in response. The action felt somewhat degrading to him, perhaps because of the words of encouragement. It reminded the physicist of how he might treat a woman. Steve groaned and Bruce found it difficult to be mad at the gorgeous national icon. "You're doing great. So beautiful. I knew you'd be perfect. You always are. So gorgeous and smart. Bruce! Ahn. Just- like that. Just a little more. So- so beautiful. So perfect. Just a little more." The roaming hands twisted tighter into Bruce's curly locks but still moved along with the physicist's motions loosely.

The doctor was grateful Steve kept the presence of mind not to pull on him and stuttered across the memory of Clint fucking Tony's face. He gulped hard and gagged, coughing around the engorged dick filling his mouth and suddenly, those hands were pulling his hair, but not in the direction he had been anticipating.

"Breathe Bruce." Steve ran soothing fingers through the messy brown curls as he consoled the scientist. "It's okay. Are you alright?" Steve's voice was laced with lust and reminded Bruce how much control the super soldier must have.

Freckled cheeks flushed in shame. "I'm fine Steve." He croaked before wresting the hands from his hair and diving back in. He used his tongue more this time, just as an experiment. He laved the rough side of the slick appendage against the slit in Steve's cock, feeling a throb from the limb in response. Bruce switched to using his hand more for handling Steve's length and focused more on the head with his mouth, remembering belatedly that most of the nerves were located around the glans anyway. He sucked and pumped hard, earning himself an almost whimper from the soldier who had quietened for the moment.

Bruce felt hands that hand seemed long gone fiddle with his slacks and Tony worked to divest Bruce of the rest of his clothes. Tony sucked on an unobtrusive spot of his fellow scientist's shoulder, biting to leave a mark before lapping at it. "Take it easy Bruce." The genius' breath puffed hotly against his friend's bare skin. "Relax." Bruce felt dextrous fingers slide along his sides making him shiver. "If it's hurts or if it's too much, lemme know." Tony pressed a sloppy open mouth kiss against the side of his lab partner's neck before Bruce could feel two slick hands on his lower regions. One lazily pumped at Bruce's erection while the other tenderly circled the physicist's orifice. The doctor tensed at the still relatively unfamiliar feeling, earning himself more reprimands. "I thought I said relax. This here, what you're doing, is the opposite of relaxing."

Steve chuckled good naturedly and Bruce could feel the rumble all the way down where he was wrapped around the tip of the soldier's cock. Steve had resumed stroking Bruce's head where ever the mood struck him. The blond sounded apprehensive when he spoke. "Can- can you do it again like you were when you were looking at me?"

Bruce glanced up and their eyes locked as the genius shifted his hold, feeling the digit circling his hole like Jaws breaching him as he did so. The physicist could not hold back a rough startled nose which Steve responded to with a groan of his own. Dark eyes locked with blue and Bruce resolved to shelve all of his discomfort for the time being._ I want this._ The reminder did not help much.

The super soldier went back to muttering nonsense and Bruce worked more of his length into his mouth. "Yeah. Just like that Bruce. You're doing swell. I'm so close. Just a li- a little more." The physicist closed his eyes, feeling full on both ends. It was a strange sensation. The blond hummed in what Bruce though might be disappointment and the curly haired brunet growled in agreement when his friend's hand abandoned his cock. "Oh, man. Yes. That- do that again. Bruce- that noise."

The genius momentarily stopped sucking and stilled with raised brows. He would attribute the confusion to the redirected blood but he cast aside his timid thoughts quickly and returned to his blow job. He let a bit of his anger and humiliation slip past his defenses and growled gutturally, sparing a glance up at the super soldier who gave a shallow involuntary buck in response.

"S-sorry." Expressive patriotic blue eyes were blown with lust. Steve had to be close. Bruce swallowed around the man a couple of times before growling again, a little less angry than before. The recipient moaned loudly without a shred of dignity. "S-so per-fect." The man blowing him found himself agreeing. Steve's muscular build was hunched and tense, with sparse sweat highlighting the smooth convexes.

His dilated pupils were trained on the doctor's movements as strong fingers traced random patterns wherever they could reach on the physicist. Steve was perfect. Steve was _always_ perfect. Bruce growled again and blue eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck!"

All hands on the angry scientist disappeared and the world upended in a rush and a tangle of limbs that landed with Bruce sprawled out on his back on top of Tony. Bruce could feel hot semen on his chest and cheek and he glared at his lab partner. "What the hell Tony?"

The billionaire grinned sheepishly. "I- didn't want you choking."

"That was unexpected." Steve admitted sheepishly as well.

"Unexpected orgasms, one of the best kinds." Tony quipped, snaking his arms around his partner's hips and giving the erection there a firm squeeze.

Bruce moaned. "It's a penis, Tony, not a bomb. Pretty sure I had it covered."

Soft lips contrasted the firm scratch of facial hair as the billionaire planted another kiss to the side of his friend's neck. "Oh I know you had it 'covered' big guy. But do you think your other half would be so willing to have Cap's cream filling all up in his mouth?"

Bruce glared with a blush but Steve interrupted before the conversation could get out of hand. "Your eyes were green Bruce. I should of told you." The super soldier was crouched before the two scientists now and his large warm hands were running along the physicist's skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake and scrapping the cum off as well as possible. "It just caught me by surprise and- I meant to warn you." Steve's face was red, right up to the roots of his short blond hair.

Bruce was frozen to his core when the super soldier told him about his eyes. He was embarrassed to admit he was pissed. He was not accustomed to being particularly bad at things. He had not been embarrassed for decades, until the Avengers came along that is. Losing his temper during sex could be very very bad.

Bruce laid a placating hand across the blond's. "Steve, this is my fault, not yours. Just give me a minute." He cursed how weak his voice sounded after the abuse to his oral cavity.

Tony nuzzled the hairy man's neck. "If we're playing the blame game, let it go on record that I want us all to be responsible for a lot more orgasms and that I am totally into the idea of you being at fault for my jizz too, big guy."

"I meant my _eyes_, Tony. It is my fault I lost my control of the Hulk. I need to work on that." Bruce articulated carefully.

"Practice makes perfect big guy." The playboy fired back eagerly while rubbing his erection in the cleft of the other scientist's ass.

Steve ran a gentle hand up Bruce's side and the physicist had to fight not to arch into the touch. The super soldier smiled. "Your eyes were green last time a lot too. I think Hulk likes what he sees." He said with an extremely cheeky smile for Captain America.

Bruce forgot to breath the entire time Steve kissed him then. His lips were smooth and full and wet. The scientist felt like he could get lost in those lips. When they broke apart, Bruce gasped in desperate breaths and his gaze locked with the man he had spent years trying to replicate. "He was _there._.." The genius pointed out dumbly. "This isn't safe."

Long capable fingers pumped Bruce's pride and joy. "I think we can assume the lack of green in here means we're safe." Tony pointed out with a smirk pressed against his fellow scientist's neck.

"I don't."

"But if you had your way, you would never consider us safe with you." Tony muttered with annoyance. "You're not a monster Bruce, no matter how much you try to pretend to be."

The physicist grimaced. "Tony-"

Steve cut him off with a brush of lips against his own. "He's right Bruce. I think Hulk will keep his word as long as we keep ours."

Said genius recoiled. "Yours? Hulk told you to do this, didn't he?" He stood and put some distance between himself and the two heroes. "Tony- after all that talk. This was still just about the Hulk, wasn't it?"

_Calm down Banner. Hulk won't smash team_.

The two Avengers had retorts poised on their tongues but were forestalled by the doctor's growled words. "I don't want a pity fuck! Get the hell out of my room!" He bellowed, voice tainted with his old unhinged edge without any help from the Hulk.

Tony approached anyway, with his semi bobbing between his legs awkwardly and his arms up in defense. "It's not like that Bruce. Hulk asked us not to leave you out but we never agreed to that. We said we would let him join in when we were sure it was safe but we weren't sure you-"

"You've been screwing the Hulk?" Bruce saw angry green but both he and Hulk fought the transformation. This was Banner's fight and they both knew it.

"No!" The other two assured in a unified shout. Steve approached warily and Bruce wondered if the super soldier had any idea he should be more worried about Dr. Jekyll killing him than Mr. Hyde at this point. "Hulk wanted to- to see what the team did without him- he said, but we said no. Not until we talked to you. He agreed to let us do what we wanted with you as long as we didn't hurt you."

"I thought for sure, Thor was going to get smashed when he pulled your hair out by the root." The bearded man chimed in helpfully. "We didn't even realize he liked us- you liked us- until he admitted it before our brawl with Hydra. We thought he was just curious but scared of what he didn't understand."

"You agreed to screw me to get at the Hulk!?" The quiet man seethed.

Tony fumbled. "No, yes, no-"

The patriot had a better synapse connection though. "We said we'd talk to you as soon as we figured out what we wanted to say. We didn't know you actually wanted any of us."

Tony chimed in quickly, looking for the world like he was trying to be placating. "We weren't sure if you were straight or not or if you weren't still pissed at Nat cause of... Everything. We were trying to figure out how to approach you."

Bruce growled. "You were trying to figure out how to seduce me so Hulk could get a sex ed lesson second hand!"

"We were trying to figure out how to seduce you cause we wanted sleep with you. What is so wrong about that?" Tony shouted back.

_Team wants Banner. _"SHUT UP!" Bruce yelled back, trying to get control again.

Tony recoiled before lunging at the other scientist and they both tumbled onto the bed in a mess of gangly limbs. "No! Fuck you Bruce, listen."

Jarvis interrupted. "Sir, this course of action is unwise."

The engineer pinned down the weaker man, seated on his waist and holding down his wrists at the side of his mess of curls. "I want to fuck you, just so I can fuck you. That is as ulterior as my motives get big guy. Now get on board or I'll unleash all the horrors I've learned in my long occupation of being a man whore upon you."

"I know this isn't supposed to be hot but...-" Steve said quietly in the distance.

Bruce blushed, he could hear his own ragged breathing in his ears and he was genuinely surprised he had not involuntarily transformed yet. Something about the other genius always made him feel like a kid again. "You- promise?" He hazarded. He wanted the engineer. He wanted Tony so much but not if was all some trick.

Tony sat back with a placid smile and extended a finger over his friend's hairy chest. "Pinky promise." Bruce blushed and smiled shyly and he wrapped his own digit around Tony's in the childish gesture. The other genius smirked. "You are so much more trouble than you're worth Dr. Banner."

"I know," the physicist replied self deprecatingly.

The bearded man leant down to pepper kisses on his friend's lips. "Least. Fucking. Sexy. Thing. About. You." He murmured between kisses.

Bruce deepened the kiss momentarily before pulling back with a disbelieving look. "I kind of thought that might be the other guy."

"Nope. Hulk is sexy. Least sexy thing is the stupid things that come out of your mouth."

"I thought I was the genius whose science babies you wanted to have?"

"Misunderstanding. I want _you_ to be pregnant with the science baby. I need to keep my figure so I can fit into my suit." Tony pointed out matter of factly, making his partner chuckle.

"I guess, if it's for science." Bruce conceded playfully. He let his hands roam across the solid curves on his lab partner's body. Tony felt just as delicious as he looked, it turned out.

A slight squeeze to the man's gluteus had the playboy startled a moment. "Handsy, aren't we, Dr. Banner? Can I ask, how much experience with men you've had?"

Bruce slid his hands around to thumb at the billionaire's rigid pelvis and swallowed his nerves discretely. "You aren't the first man I've been with Mr. Stark." Bruce pointed out, stamping out the guilt for trying to keep bravado by deceiving the Avengers.

Tony nodded contemplatively. "So, Clint was and that's about it for experience."

Bruce blushed from his position beneath the man of iron, whose penis was trying to keep the title for itself. "No-"

"He got the 'other worldly experience' too as you like to put it."

The billionaire frowned. "Oh yeah right. So all in all, we still have to take this step by step. Okay." Coffee eyes fixed on Bruce's flushed face and the more experienced genius smirked. "Okay, I like showing virgins the ropes."

"I'm not a virgin Tony!"

"Close enough. You and Steve were the only two who never actually had sex with guys before the Avengers, right Capcicle? Shame too, seems like a crime to deprive the world of well... This." The bearded man gestured playfully at his partner's naked body.

"Haha. Very funny Stark." Bruce bit out bitterly.

Tony got off of Bruce easily, even as the bed shifted beneath them. "Now what did I tell you about using that word in bed?" He complained.

Steve fixed the billionaire with a suffering look. "_Stark_ is your name Tony, not just a word."

The playboy waved off the comment. "On your back soldier, since you got all the sorry goodies, I get the fun part." Tony grinned at Bruce and to the physicist's shock, Steve obeyed readily, propping his head up on the fluffy pillows at the top of the bed. Calloused fingers settled into the small of the doctor's back and the engineer gestured his friend over to the national treasure that was a naked Captain America. Bruce could not believe the Smithsonian was not fighting the Avengers every day for the opportunity to put Steve out on display. They would make a fortune with an exhibit like this.

At Tony's direction, Bruce climbed over Steve on his hands and knees, feeling the awkwardness settle in again. The soldier sent him a lovingly reassuring look which was quickly followed up with a chaste kiss. "Tony knows what he's doing Bruce, but the same rules as before apply. You can always say if it's too much."

The physicist shivered in excitement as rough fingers smoothed down the dip in his back before settling on his ass cheeks. "Those rules are more like guidelines Cap. Just something to keep you Shield puppets thinking there is order to all this chaos."

Bruce glanced timidly at the man kneeling behind him. "You sound like Loki." He observed quietly.

Tony snorted. "Yeah, I can guarantee I'm not." He leaned across, supporting himself with his grip on Bruce's butt, as he kissed the other scientist with a lot of tongue play and clacking teeth. "Alright, so, what you missed in your crash course the other night is kind of important but don't worry, you got the Jedi master right here." Tony plopped down on the bed and cocked his head to glance over Steve while he grabbed lube from some place Bruce was previously unaware existed and slicked up his fingers before passing the bottle to the other scientist. "Ever given a prostate exam before, Doc?"

"Like I said before, I'm not that kind of doctor, Tony." Bruce mumbled, nervously coating his own fingers with the cool substance.

Tony puffed hot breath on his own lubricated digits before announcing. "If you like to hear Steve squeak then don't bother warming it up." The soldier glared halfheartedly at the playboy who merely shrugged.

Bruce chuckled and rubbed at the gel to heat it before looking back at the super soldier's openly trusting face and it dawned on him. He, Bruce Banner, was about to have his fingers up Captain America's ass. He gave an unwilling weak moan at the notion which brought puzzled gazes to him.

"You alright there big guy?" Tony hazarded running soothing circles on the other scientist's cheeks.

"It's just been awhile."

Tony scoffed. "You had sex two nights ago, don't give me that crap."

Bruce swallowed nervously. "I'm alright." He declared as the blond sent him 'Captain America is here for you' vibes full force.

"Alright then." Tony conceded, pushing a single slick digit into Bruce easily, making the physicist give a small sound of surprise though it was an action he was expecting. "Steve can take a whole lot of pain but despite what Thor says, he doesn't like it all that much. So just one finger, just kind of get the feel for it."

Bruce grunted and took a bracing hold of the soldier's hard dick as he slid a finger into the patriot. "I'm pretty sure this is not how a prostate exam goes Tony."

He could feel Tony's shrug inside of him. "You don't know that. When was your last prostate exam?"

"Haven't had a physical in a while." Bruce admitted though the revelation probably surprised no one. _Who worried about cancer when they were a walking gamma bomb? _

Steve smiled. "You're doing great Bruce."

"Him and Thor don't shut up." Tony announced like it should be obvious.

"I'm noticing a trend with that." Bruce quipped, cut off by a moan when the finger inside of him twisted to prod at his prostate immediately.

"You shouldn't mumble when you speak, big guy." Tony teased. The physicist took a calming breath and felt his rectum stretch uncomfortably as the other genius added a second finger alongside the first. The fingers muddled the discomfort with pleasure as they stroked the sensitive patch of nerves inside of the doctor. Bruce groaned quietly when his lab partner spoke. "You know where the G spot is, don't you Doc? Sometimes it's fun to just sort of play with it."

Bruce moaned in response as he quickly located Steve's prostate and nudge it gently a few times eliciting a squirm from the super soldier. "Is there any trick to it?" He questioned lowly while the blond made a wanton sound.

Tony scissored a bit, then removed his fingers from Bruce. "Um, not really. Bruised prostates hurt like a bitch." Bruce followed his example and started pulling out his fingers but his wrist was caught quickly by Steve's firm grip. Their eyes met and Tony explained as the blue eyed man blushed. "Steve's in it for the good feels so um, you might wanna go up to three there for him big guy."

Steve blushed more, trying to explain. "You _are_ kind of thick Bruce." He motion downward with his head.

Bruce blushed too at the thought that Steve had been looking at him like that. He was really going to be inside of Steve Rogers, Captain America. In a minute, he was going to have Tony buried inside of him... Like Thor. He squirmed. "You uh, have to let go Cap." He pointed out in a rough voice.

Steve nodded and closed his brilliant blue eyes to relax against the pillows as his grip slipped from Bruce's arm. The physicist nodded distractedly and slid the pair of fingers back in to prod at the bundle of nerves inside some more while he stretched the soldier's hole before adding a third finger. There was a lot of resistance to stretching with three and Bruce swallowed at the thought of how tight and hot the time challenged hero would be. He continued to prod at Steve's prostate and the super soldier gave a whiny moan.

Lust filled blue eyes pinned the doctor where he was. "Tease." Steve accused and Bruce had nothing to say back.

Tony jolted the scientist with a friendly slap to his ass and declared. "Sounds like old glory is ready." His lab partner could hear the grin in those words. "Don't forget this big guy."

Tony handed Bruce a condom and the genius had to ask. "Where are you getting all this stuff?"

The curly haired man ripped the package and nearly dropped the contents in his haste but Steve helped him slip on the rubber as the bearded man responded. "I'm like a Boy Scout. I'm always prepared when it comes to sex." Steve swatted at Tony and the playboy amended. "Okay, so Steve is the Boy Scout and he was fucking pissed he wasn't prepared to nail you on the sofa. We really need emergency sex kits in every room. We can keep them with the first aid kits!" The tone made Bruce believe that might have been the best idea Tony came up with in a while.

Bruce blushed at the statement. He almost thought that Steve was just being polite earlier, not wanting to push to far too fast. That was why Bruce had not made a move on the other man. Bruce did not want to scare the gorgeous blond off. "How many condoms do we have?" He asked before cursing himself for how desperate he sounded.

Tony nudged the other scientist's legs apart and prodded his ass with blunt tip of his cock. "Don't worry Bruceyboo, we have a few boxes left and I called Trojan for more yesterday."

Bruce closed his eyes and took a calming breath, much to the Hulk's amusement. "Thanks Tony. " He mumbled before blindly pushing into Steve and moaning when he felt his lab partner bury himself in his ass. "Jesus."

"Thor's our god." Tony pointed out as he started moving to establish a rhythm the other two could get into. "He's not here right now but if you'd like, you can worship me instead."

"God, Tony." He grunted.

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Har-harder." The diminutive man blushed, never imagining himself in this position before. Tony was a hard punishing presence inside of him, not nearly as painful as Thor but still completely alien to him and Steve was perfect hot constriction wrapped around him as he thrusted into the moaning super soldier.

Chocolate eyes opened to see rich blue sea ones staring up at them adoringly. Steve's face had an alluring dusting of pink on it that Bruce really wanted to lick. The captain's mouth was parted and begging to be kissed. Before the genius could think, he was doing both.

Steve was delicious. His mouth tasted like Thanksgiving dinner to a starving man. The soldier squeezed Bruce's waist but let the smaller man control the kiss. The scientist was happy to oblige with a lewd performance inspired by their clashing hips. He sucked and nibbled on the patriot's bottom lip before diving back in to suck Steve's tongue into his mouth for some abuse away from the home field.

Steve pulled away with a groan when the angle was shifted to pound at his prostate. "Bruce, yes!" Steve panted with his eyes squeezed shut. "Feels so good. So so good."

The doctor had to marvel at the incredible muscles beneath him contracting and trembling in the soldier's pleasure. It was... "Beautiful." The word was no more than a breath from his mouth but he thought the super soldier might have heard it when brilliant blue eyes locked back on him. Bruce picked up the pace on his own, almost surprised when Tony followed suit and Steve arched his back with a silent moan clearly struggling to keep his eyes locked with the man's above him.

Tony ground insistently into Bruce's prostate, making the physicist lose pace and tremble. The genius chuckled. "You done down there, Stars and Stripes? You must have really enjoyed me and Bruce going at it." He taunted.

Steve nodded with a higher pitched moan that told Bruce the man really was getting close. "Bruce- Tony." Blue eyes squeezed shut as the man shook his head like he was having trouble collecting his thoughts. The curly haired man couldn't blame him. "I'm close."

Bruce grinned. "That's good Steve." He thrust in and out harder, making both of his lovers groan. "I want to see you come this time. It must be incredible."

The blond shuddered. "S-see?" He gasped and bucked as his body convulsed gloriously in orgasm. His muscles bunched up beautifully in pleasure as Bruce did his best to keep pounding into the tight constriction of his clenching hole.

Bruce panted desperately, sweat beading on his forehead as he felt his own climax rushing towards him. "Oh God, Steve. You're so tight!" His strained voice grunted out.

"You're just as tight as Spangles Doc." Tony pointed out, sounding pretty close himself.

Bruce moaned as Steve's muscles relaxed a bit in his post orgasm sated state. The physicist thrust harder now that he could move more freely and reveled in the feeling of his captain's hole clenching around him still in response to the orgasm. "Steve-"

The man inside of him rammed into his prostate, hard, repeatedly and Bruce's voice broke. "Tony!" Bruce's body shuddered at release as he buried himself inside of the national icon, dimly aware of the abuse Tony was putting his ass through. Bruce let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan when his lab partner continued to pound into his over sensitive body before the bearded man found his own release and pulled out, satisfied.

The billionaire chuckled darkly. "He said my name when he came Captain Polar Ice Cap-"

"That's not even a good one." The lazy scientist muttered, petting his friend's hair when the playboy flopped onto a pillow nearby.

Steve grinned. "He said my name more, 'I Can't Work an Iron Man.'"

Bruce sat up and looked down at the two men harshly, well aware that his hair was sticking up every which way as he did so. "If you two don't stop, I'm going to stop using both of your names. Now, someone scoot so I can lay down."

They both smiled and pulled Bruce in the crevice between them, sharing an affectionate kiss above his messy curls. When they finished, Bruce was caught gaping at the gorgeous display and blushes, clicking his jaw shut. Steve dragged Bruce's body up easily until his head was on the pillows and pressed a quick kiss to the scientist's forehead.

"I think Natasha's right. Bruce really does look like a kid sometimes." Steve mentioned with half lidded eyes.

Tony hummed. "You think he'll grow into the Hulk maybe, if we feed and water him enough?" He contemplated sleepily.

Bruce snorted. "That's not gonna happen."

Bruce tensed when two sets of strong arms wrapped around his body so the men around him could hold onto each other too. One of Steve's hands curled to smooth through his unruly hair. "Don't make me feed you Banner. You won't like it when I feed you."

Tony chuckled. "I will though."

"I don't need to be fed Steve. I can feed myself." Bruce pointed out. "Stop messing up my hair." He muttered.

Steve's hand froze until Tony's hand joined in the play. "Why? It's so sexy and fun to play with. Like Thor's or Tasha's except we can make things with it."

"I'll never understand how a man so brilliant can be so... Tony." Bruce groaned.

"See I told you my name was a word."

"Bruce said Tony that time. You said Stark was a word. It's not."

"Is too!"


	3. Nat

3. Natasha Romanov

Bruce had to admit, waking from their little cat nap had been humorous. Apparently, one of Tony's quirks was separation anxieties with beds. As amusing as watching Steve all but bodily prying the other genius off the bed while Jarvis tried to coax his creator into going to eat dinner with the rest of the team was, Bruce's hunger eventually won out. The physicist assured his friend they could come right back to bed after the meal, possibly with more Avengers. At that suggestion, Tony was his, 'arc reactor and soul' as the engineer would put it.

Actually attending the group dinner after was not so easy for the physicist. When the elevator doors opened to the communal floor, the diminutive man hesitated. He really did feel like he was in high school again. Steve had a hand on his shoulder and Tony had laced his fingers with Bruce's, both radiating 'Captain America is with you' vibes. God, it must be contagious.

Bruce nodded gratefully to them but removed their comforting touches. He had to do this on his own if he wanted the others' acceptance. He had to do this on his own if he ever wanted any of the Avengers to take him seriously as a lover. The curly haired man stumbled. When exactly had he decided he wanted to be their lover?... If he was being honest with himself, probably before even knowing it was an option.

"You alright Bruce?" Tony was quick to catch his partner. "I know it's awkward. Trust me, we all do. But it gets easier. And it's so worth it. Just relax. We aren't going anywhere."

"And breathe Bruce, please breathe." Steve tacked on.

The nervous scientist quickly obeyed that order, not even sure when it was that he had stopped breathing. "I'm okay. I'm not going to turn into the other guy." He assured the pair.

Tony smiled a rare sort of happy smile that was not condescending or sarcastic or flirty. "We're not worried about the other guy, big guy." Tony did not speak the sentence that followed but Bruce could see it clearly written in his eyes. 'We're worried about you.'

They entered the chaos that was the Avengers dining room together. Bruce paused to take it all in, like he did occasionally as he was reminded of how things had been before the team came together. The first time they ate together, they had been mostly asleep but many times after that had been quiet as well. As a hermit, the genius may have never noticed, but eventually he realized the decibels were gradually rising and now the others were completely unwary of rousing the sleeping beast. It was a comforting thought that they were uninhibited in his presence now.

The two seated blond's had ready smiles for the late comers while Natasha was busying herself with laying her knife just, so knowing she would need it to protect her plate from wondering hands. Clint was the first to actually address Bruce. "Man, Sleeping Beauty, I thought you were going to sleep forever this time."

Tony nudged his lab partner. "I wanted to go kiss you but Mother wouldn't let me." Bruce blushed at the comment and shuffled to the table embarrassedly, following Steve's lead to sit down.

Natasha's eyes flashed up to Tony's face and her fingers were delicately poised on the butter knife she was so meticulous about. Her face and voice betrayed no emotion. It was... Normal for them. "How would you like to wake to me doing things to your body, Stark?" The question was ambiguous, purposely so, but it made Bruce shift uneasily anyway as he fought to keep his composure.

Tony grinned. "I've woken to a lot of people doing a lot of things to my body Tasha. You'll have to put on your clever cap to throw me off with that one." The engineer declared, tapping his arc reactor to make a point.

Clint groaned. "Can we do this after I have food on my plate? I'm wasting away over here."

"Of course." Natasha stood gracefully and Bruce had a harder time than normal trying to keep his eyes off the woman as she bent to retrieve whatever they were supposed to eat from the oven. The open floor plan of the communal floor might be a little too open for his tastes but he feigned interest in what she was retrieving while checking the assassin out, head to toe. He could definitely see the benefits of the floor plan. It was not common for Natasha to cook but Bruce was not curious enough to draw attention to himself by asking stupid questions about why she was the one messing around in the kitchen tonight.

As it turned out, there were mashed potatoes that were unmistakably Clint's doing as well as a casserole that could have come from Tony by the way it looked like it wanted to jump out of the dish and eat them instead of the more traditional route of them eating it. Corn on the cob, and rolls made their way to the table too when Thor went to grab them helpfully. It was not the most coordinated menu but Bruce supposed the two cooks that tried to keep their food complementary were otherwise occupied.

Bruce blushed distractedly. "Um, is that... Vegetarian casserole?" He asked warily.

The three possible chefs tensed, some more than others. Natasha answered very slowly, like a trap might possibly be triggered at any moment if she was not careful. "It was at the beginning, but it is possible that it contains human flesh _now_."

Bruce's eyes locked on Clint, who was so bizarrely wearing gloves that it warranted no comment at all as Tony chimed in. "That's sick Natasha! I know that's okay in the third world country where you're from but we don't eat people in Stark Tower- Avengers Tower."

Clint rolled his eyes. "She's from Russia, Tony." He pointed out before frowning with a slight blush when he noticed Bruce's scrutiny. Bruce rose a brow and flicked his eyes to the casserole and Clint blatantly looked away to shovel food on his plate.

The billionaire was oblivious to the whole exchange though and continued with his rant. "Exactly. That is what happens when you aren't an American patriot, cannibalism. Right Cap?"

Bruce snorted and shook his head, grabbing a roll to nibble on while Steve responded. "I'm not getting involved in this Tony."

"Oh my God, this is piroshki!" Bruce announced with a meaningful look at the red headed assassin.

Tony grabbed one and sniffed it. "Is that Russian for delicious?" He hazarded.

Clint chuckled. "Yes."

Bruce took another big bite of his roll. "This is garlic vegetable piroshki." He pointed out and the Russian looked torn between keeping eye contact and challenging him to say another word or feigning disinterest.

"Garlic vegetable delicious does not make sense, friends." Thor pointed out.

Bruce dropped the piroshki and turned on the thunder god with an incredulous look. "Did you happen to make anything edible today too?"

Thor blinked in surprise at the interrogation. "I assisted in the preparation of dinner, yes." He answered in an uncertain pace.

Bruce struck his palms against the table in good humor and turned to the two agents. "You realize that I have no where else to go." He said hysterically.

Natasha pursed her lips a bit and her green eyes flicked down to the discarded roll she had prepared for Bruce. "You could always stay in your room. It is not as though we see you every day, even with us literally living on top of each other in the tower." She pointed out, clearly keeping any accusation from her voice.

Bruce laughed and shook his head before taking extra helpings of everything on the table eagerly. "Thank you Natasha, the piroshki is amazing. I haven't had any this good since I was... abroad." He sent a shy smile at Thor and Clint. "Thanks for dinner."

Thor beamed while Clint just looked embarrassed. Bruce ate large forkfuls of the casserole hungrily just to make a point. Clint blushed more. "You don't have to eat that dear. Wifey's not that sensitive about her cooking."

Bruce grinned and swallowed. "But you made it for me, right?"

"So what if we did?" Natasha tried.

Bruce shook his head again and chuckled. "There is absolutely no where for me to run to." He incredulously blurted the infallibility.

"I think the point is to make it to where you don't want to run." Steve explained quietly while discretely drinking his ginger ale.

"There are options, Bruce." Natasha said, matching Steve's tone.

"There really aren't." Bruce was in disbelief. He had no idea what to make of this. There really was no point for them to try to... Impress him with a homemade meal maybe? He had no clue what they were trying to accomplish actually. They could have more easily just ordered a vegetarian dish for him on the side. "You really didn't have to."

"There is no need for us to gather to break fasts together either. You prepare feasts without need, as well as performing other tasks. Why is this different?" Thor questioned, actually sounding a bit insulted.

Bruce frowned before plastering on a friendly smile. "I do appreciate it Thor. I was just saying that there really isn't need to try to-" He faltered. He could not really accuse the Avengers of trying to impress or woo him. That was absurd. Make him feel better maybe? Was that what they were doing?

"Try to do what, Bruce Banner?" Thor pressed with his intense stormy eyes piercing the soft spoken scientist's resolve.

Bruce broke eye contact to poke things around on his plate. "To do things for me?" He hazarded, feeling really stupid as he said it.

"If that is the case, then kindly cease preparing my meals." Thor retorted.

Bruce shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"But it is what you said, friend." Thor's voice sounded so wise, like Bruce was a child that just did not understand but that was precisely how the genius felt about the Asgardian.

It was so much more difficult to get things across while trying not to offend anyone. Bruce groped for the right words in his mind. We're different. You choose to be here. You do so much else for the team. You're you and I'm me. "Things aren't always fair Thor. Sometimes people-"

Natasha cut him off quickly. "There isn't one."

Bruce blinked. Did he miss a conversation? Had the others been talking? "Huh?" He articulated his confusion.

She kept busy buttering her corn while speaking. "The bedroom chain of command. There is no such thing. If you're in, you're in. Things may not always be equal, but they are fair." Her emerald hers looked troubled when she looked up at him but just for an instant. She was soon chowing down on her cob like it was any other dinner conversation.

Bruce looked to Tony for help, surely he had to understand. The engineer was munching on mashed potatoes like they were the greatest invention of man kind. Clint did make some killer mashed potatoes. The archer was watching Bruce with those incredible eyes while he divested a cob of all it's kernels with precision that bordered on finesse considering how messy the food was. Next to him was Steve. He was inspecting his casserole like he really thought he might find pieces of New Yorkers in it. Thor was still staring at Bruce, as if waiting for an answer that might be just on the tip of the physicist's tongue. There was no such response ready.

Bruce really did want to run. Surely, Tony had to see his point. The agents might have contingency plans but what could Tony hold over the others' brute strength and training. "Tony-" Bruce swallowed when his friend's pitying gaze was directed at him. Tony did understand. "Could you pass the salt?" He finished lamely.

He made sure to eat his fill and compliment everything that might take skill or talent. Even after stuffing himself with the veggie packed meal, Bruce still made himself try one of the bulochki Natasha had prepared for dessert. It could almost be considered a punishment with how bloated he felt but he could never say that because Natasha's pastries were actually really good. He made sure to let her know before he retreated back into solitude.

* * *

><p>"Jarvis, what time is it?"<p>

"7:48 Dr. Banner. Precisely two minutes past the time it was when you asked two minutes ago." The disembodied voice droned sarcastically.

Bruce groaned and pulled his sheets closer, wishing he could just fall back to sleep but knowing such a feat was impossible. He would have to get up. He really should get up. The genius sat up with a heavy sigh. He rubbed at his dark eyes, contemplating holing up on his floor for the day before realizing that this was probably the first place the Avengers would look for him. It was so difficult to think with them around...

_Banner scared_, the Hulk laughed.

_I don't see _you_ jumping in to face them_.

Hulk radiated smugness. _Banner mistake. Banner fix. Not hulk's problem._

"You got me into this mess." Bruce groaned.

"Are you addressing me, Dr. Banner?" Jarvis readily responded while the Hulk fell about himself at his alter ego's expense.

Bruce glanced at the ceiling in annoyance. "You _know_ I wasn't talking to you, Jarvis." He pointed out grumpily. Jarvis knew Bruce sometimes spoke to himself- or the Hulk. It was not as though that differentiation would make a difference to the artificial intelligence.

"There was reasonable doubt about whom you were addressing."

"No there wasn't." Bruce flopped back onto the unmade bed.

"You are entitled to your beliefs, Dr. Banner."

Bruce frowned. "Look at me, oscillating between talking to myself and my best friend, the house computer slash butler." He moaned despondently.

_Whiny Banner._

"I believe Sir has claimed that honor. One of his projects is classified under 'best friends super science friendship bracelets ideas' and contains materials previously only associated with files he made tagged with your name. I would be honored to hold the title 'second best friend' if you would prefer so Sir's feelings may be preserved."

Bruce snorted. "Tony's feelings." He parroted. The scientist definitely did not want to hurt his lab partner's feelings. "Alright Jarvis, I'm getting up." The groggy man suited his words by stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom for his morning routine.

"Commendable decision Dr. Banner. Would you like to know the current time?"

Bruce glared up with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth and garbled something like words out. "I e eligh-ed."

It was nearly an hour after Bruce finally crawled out of bed when he made it to the kitchen. He knew because his second best friend so helpfully kept him posted on the time, the whole way there. In short, he was irritated by the time he made it to the blessed coffee machine and popped in his decaf coffee package.

"Good morning Bruce."

The dark eyed man turned on Natasha. "Is it? I hadn't noticed with it being eight thirty-eight and all."

He could see the red headed assassin smile from behind the newspaper she was perusing at the bar. "How very... Specific of you doctor." She was dressed rather nice, in black slacks and an Asian inspired V neck shirt that complimented her coloring perfectly. Natasha certainly knew all the tricks.

Bruce grabbed his coffee and plopped down at the bar with her, noticing she had tried her hand at the puzzles section. "Waiting for someone, agent Romanov?"

She glanced at him briefly before taking a sip of her beverage slowly. She loved testing others' patience and nerves. "Yes." She finally admitted.

Bruce nodded, fully expecting that answer. He would have been shocked if she had said anything more than a syllable after that display. "And where are the men folk?" He asked conversationally, tapping a bit on the granite countertop.

Natasha put her paper down and folded her hands in her lap with her gaze focused on the scientist. "One's right here."

"You don't say." As they sat in silence, Bruce wondered if the quiet ever bothered her. He did not mind the quiet but he was not particularly partial to judgmental silences. Being on the run had instilled a dread on scrutiny in him. He knew how to keep a lid on his emotions but what was it like in her head, behind that pretty porcelain mask. "And I'm the one you were waiting for."

Natasha smiled. "I misspoke." She admitted easily. Bruce knew it could just as easily be another act with her. "You _are_ one of us Banner. I thought about my mistake since you left us that morning. I know it was due to my fault and it was a mistake. It will not happen again."

Bruce gave her a wry smile. "I thought the Black Widow did not make mistakes."

"Not more than once. She- I adapt."

The scientist took a careful sip of his coffee. "So do I."

"I would like another chance. A do over." Natasha's gaze was so steady even as Bruce's brows crept up his face.

The dark haired man cleared his throat. "A second chance?" He clarified.

"That too has expired." Natasha stated blandly.

Bruce smiled bitterly at the beautiful woman. "So, to be fair, I get a chance and you get a chance?"

Natasha shook her head. "To be fair, I explain the rules and you give me a chance." She passed him the plate of left over bulochki companionably. "A chance for each of us would be equal but you do not need a chance, doctor, so we must settle on fair."

Bruce smiled somewhat shyly. "To be fair, I'd give you a chance without you giving me anything in return."

The redhead smiled brilliantly. "To be fair, I would explain the rules to you, so you may not have to learn them through mistakes as I did, regardless of you giving me another chance."

"So what are these fabled rules then?" He chuckled into his coffee.

Natasha slipped down from her stool and climbed sinuously into the physicist's lap, gently relocating his glasses to the counter next to his coffee mug. "Rule one: everyone gives Natasha a good morning kiss, no exceptions."

Bruce blushed, feeling foolish before he even had a chance to say what ran through his mind. "That one might be tough for me to learn. I might need to practice it, if you have some free time sometime to help me study before the test."

"Always." Natasha sealed her lips to his as his hands found a great hold on her hips. She held onto his neck and traced the collar of his shirt with her other hand. He could taste vanilla flavored tea on her exploring tongue and eagerly dove in because a good scientist never settles for a taste when he can gather information from the source.

The kiss was not heated. It was tender. No teeth or biting. It was a good morning kiss. It was an apology kiss. It was a Natasha and Bruce kiss. She broke it off first with a blush. "Second rule: the first rule is the only one that is unbreakable."

Bruce smiled and traced his thumb along her cheek giving her the time she clearly needed to open her eyes. "Natasha, you don't have to do this." He assured the woman.

Glimmering emerald eyes were revealed and searched his own. "Rule three: there is nothing any of us _must_ do. We do what we choose to. You must remember that rule." She looked so exposed. It was so unlike her. She looked disturbed.

The brunet wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the secretive agent against his chest, awkwardly trying to comfort her though he realized how not comforting the move might come off as, with her currently straddling him. He ran his fingers through her crimson hair in hopes that the consoling message might get through that way as she buried her face into his shoulder. Bruce felt a lump form in his throat.

"I should have bit you." He muttered, realizing that in denying her, he was leaving her open and exposed. He had never intended that. He just wanted to tease her, to make her experience the pleasure without the focus point of pain to keep her grounded.

She wrapped her strong arms around his neck and he nestled his face in her hair, smelling her earthy shampoo Tony had bought her recently. "Clint asked me what you did to me." She confided in a weak voice.

Bruce bit his lip in guilt for ever making the Widow's voice sound like that. "You told him?"

"No." She shifted and he realized the woman was practically laying on top of him though he was technically sitting up. Her whole body was relaxed, limp even. "Rule four: we do not push." _Please don't tell them. Don't make me go through that. I'm not ready. I don't want that vulnerability yet._ Bruce could read the unspoken words in the air. "We care for you Bruce, like you do for us. I am here to try to help lessen the pain just like you did for me. I do not like seeing myself in you. I don't want to see you make the same mistakes we made. I know I cannot stop you but at least let me try to minimize the hurt."

She leaned back to look in his eyes with a tiny genuine frown on her face. Bruce kissed it away. Her could not count the times he had longed to see real emotion from the woman but now, he just wanted it gone. He wanted Natasha but he wanted her to be okay more. He knew the woman was a far cry from happy but that is what he wanted. It hurt knowing he could not do that for her.

"Uh, this is a new take on the breakfast club." Natasha dislodged herself from Bruce's body stoically as the three blonds walked in, sweaty.

They must have been training. Clint was in ratty Shield issued sweats that hung from his body in a way that reminded Bruce of his own clothes after a transformation when the elasticity was ruined. _Too bad the others did not have that problem after battles_. Steve's sweatpants were newer and pulled tighter around the man's larger leg muscles. His T shirt was so tight and thin, Bruce was sure Tony must have bought it for the super soldier. The Asgardian training attire was similar to Steve's in the way that they both might as well have been painted on. The dark grey of Thor's clothes made the god's eyes seem brighter.

Thor smiled brightly and scooped the redhead up in a crushing hug, pressing an enthusiastic loud kiss to her face. "Good day, Lady Natasha! I hope you had a pleasant slumber." The god boomed like thunder before relinquishing his hold.

Steve ducked down quickly to press a kiss to her cheek on his way to the refrigerator. "I'm sweaty." He offered as if Thor had not just gotten sweat all over the shield agent.

Clint sat down next to Bruce with an expectant look on his face. The curly haired man blushed and asked. "Is there a rule about kissing you in the mornings too?"

Clint chuckled with a shake of his head while he demolished a perfectly innocent bulochki. "She told you that too?" The archer inquired around his mouthful. When Bruce nodded, the blond agent cracked up laughing. "And you bought it?"

Steve sat down next to the woman in question who was waving with little more than a sexy waggle of her fingers. The soldier shrugged good naturedly. "We all have quirks."

Bruce hid his smile in his coffee. "That we do."


	4. Clint

4. Clinton Barton

Bruce was reduced to being ruled by hormonal fluctuations once again and this time, he could not blame it on puberty or the Hulk. Bruce chuckled shyly with a bit of a blush and the answering chiming laugh echoed sweetly in his ears. He retracted his hand from the soft skin of Natasha's, being patient even as he was sure the redhead was deliberately taking her time in picking a biscuit to go with her tea from the tin.

The physicist was reminded of high school. He was reminded of the kids who were well liked and imagined this is what it must have been like to be in their shoes. Flirting. Random gifts from suitors. And good God, the sex! It was strange being just a couple of months into the relationship and already having such a better understanding of his housemates. Though he had not found himself in bed with any of them for more than a week, or any other surface for that matter because that distinction proved to be rather important in Avengers Tower, Bruce could tell exactly who slept with who and when. It was a bizarre sort of sixth sense that somehow Natasha had yet to even master.

Said heroine smiled girlishly as she discarded her cookie on her plate to join a stack of four others and dove back in for another as soon as the doctor made a move for the tin. They both erupted in giggles again. Bruce folded his arms, letting the assassin choose her next prey, feeling the best kind of stupid while he did so. The brunet could see that Natasha had changed since they brought him in. He realized how badly he had screwed up, trying to manipulate the situation to protect himself from hurt. The Russian agent had taken the move the wrong way, assuming it had to do with their... Rocky past.

Bruce laughed some more as his friend decided she wanted a sixth at the same time he was trying to grab his first cookie. "These must be good. They seem pretty a popular." He observed, covering his smile with his hands.

Natasha's grin broadened. "I wouldn't know. I haven't tried one yet."

Bruce made a shooing motion with his hand. "Why don't you go ahead and try one agent Romanov? Let me know how they taste."

Natasha straightened with her cool facade back in place. "You think I'm not quick, doctor?"

"Oh, I think you have the fastest reflexes on the team. I have no doubt that all the biscuits will be yours if you want them bad enough."

The woman's lips quirked. "I could share my cookies with you, if you'd like."

"I thought that's what we were doing." Bruce dead panned. She scooted her saucer with the stack of cookies closer to him and he picked the one off the top as the intentionally difficult woman grabbed another just like it from the tin for her own tea.

"I FOUND THE GIRLS!"

Bruce scowled at his loud lab partner. "I'm not a girl, Tony." He droned apathetically despite his slight glare at the billionaire.

"Kind of hard to tell. Your hair is getting pretty long Doc." Clint made a lopsided viewfinder with his fingers to peer at the physicist through before continuing. "I could give you a trim you know. Don't worry, I'll make you look real good."

Bruce hummed into his tea. "Is that like saying, I'm not leaving this tower for anything so I might as well surrender and go under the knife by one of your hands?"

Steve sat with the two who were enjoying their tea and filched a cookie from Natasha's plate eagerly. "It isn't like we're going to have to surgically remove the hair from your body, Bruce." The national treasure said, sounding way too serious about the haircut.

Bruce self consciously fingered his curls that were so close to reaching his shoulders even when he was not hunching over. His hair really did grow like weeds. "You don't know my hair. For me, a haircut is a surgical procedure."

"Untrue. We are in a very intimate acquaintanceship with your hair, good doctor." Thor helpfully supplied.

Natasha's eyes twinkled like she wanted to laugh. "There's no need to be so dramatic. Clint and I do each other's hair all the time."

Bruce leaned forward. "And what's the waiting period between each time to recoup the blood lost?" He fingered a lock of the assassin's hair in mock fascination. "I always wondered how you got your hair so red, now I know."

"I could get rid of the grey?" Clint tried, earning himself a glare from the curly haired man in question. "Tony dyes his hair. It's not a big deal!"

"Do not!" Said billionaire whined.

Steve rested a powerful hand on the back of Bruce's neck. "Hair grows back. Even if you don't like it, the change won't be forever."

Bruce blushed. "I'm not a child. I know that." He spluttered indignantly.

Tony leaned close to the other scientist's ear to breathe hot words against the sensitive flesh. "If you let the super secret spy club cut your hair, we'll make it worth your while." He singsonged.

"My hair isn't the issue, Tony."

Clint plopped unceremoniously onto the table and leaned forward, hands on knees. "No it isn't. But it is the biggest leverage you have against us." He stated outright and for that, Bruce was thankful.

Bruce leaned back into the comfy sofa with his tea. He knew they weren't doing it to be mean. In fact, they were probably only pestering him because he had been complaining about his hair so much since he had been sequestered to the tower. He knew it was childish but this was just so- so- "unfair."

Natasha ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "We know and we're sorry but we don't want to risk losing you."

The long haired doctor sent the redhead a withering look. He sighed as Thor rumbled. "I do not understand your dismay. You were not so interested in venturing beyond these walls until your forced confinement."

Bruce contorted his face back to a neutral mask. "I know, it's weird but it just-"

"Sucks. We know." The other genius finished for him. "I know it's hard with the thought of the Hulk busters having the city under martial law."

"And Ross."

"And Ross." Tony amended readily.

Clint put a hand on Bruce's knee. "It's only for a little while longer until the radiation is gone, then you can go get your hair cut at Bippo the Hippo for all we care."

The physicist cracked a tiny smile at that. "Bippo the Hippo is a dental office."

Steve nodded. "And Stark would pay them off to cut your hair, don't worry."

Bruce smiled. "Is this supposed to be some sort of intervention? Like, you guys secretly want me to pretend to be under aged so you can feel like you're breaking the law or something."

"It is not a secret." Natasha pointed out and Bruce chuckled.

He glanced coyly at her. "There are other Avengers that would be much easier to make into kids you know."

"Aye, but they would not have the cuteness you will posses." Thor beamed.

Bruce laughed heartily earning him a squeeze on the thigh from the blond shield agent. "So that's a yes to the hair cut?" Bruce nodded and yelped as he was manhandled to the space the other men had set up for just that reason.

Bruce poked curiously at the combs in disinfectant and the shiny razors used to shave the back of the neck. Tony must have bought Clint and Natasha a barbershop to have on hand in the tower. The physicist jumped when the chair he was seated in made a whirring noise and raised him several inches to a height better suited for Clint to cut his hair.

The archer grabbed his head to maneuver and examine it at every angle. "So, any preferences Doc?" He questioned, sounding almost eager. Bruce wondered if they had decided they hated his hair as much as he did since it was grown out.

"Don't give me whiplash?" Bruce bantered when the agent continued to jerk his head this way and that.

Clint released him. "Sorry. I'm having trouble deciding where to strike first. All these knots, it's like having gum stuck in your hair. I'm trying to decide whether I should cut some off before trying to brush it."

Bruce blushed. He had not anticipated this and had left his hair a mess when he woke up that morning. He had intended to get properly dressed before lunch and self consciously fingered a tear in his pajama bottoms. "I-I can brush it Clint. I know it's a lot to handle." He grabbed the brush but the strong hands of the archer quickly snatched it away.

"Oh no you don't! I finally have your hair all to myself. I am so playing with it as long as I can keep your cute little butt in that chair."

Bruce shot him a suffering look over his shoulder. No matter how much the Avengers argued against the notion, he knew they just liked to poke fun at his appearance. "The amount of time my ass stays in this chair is variable."

"Cute little ass." Tony amended.

Bruce glared at him and tried to get up, quickly caught by the archer's strong grip. "Bruce, stop squirming! I haven't even got the scissors out yet. There's no need to run away." The brunet on display crossed his arms to pout as he settled back into the barber chair. "Good boy. You'll see, getting your hair cut isn't so scary."

Clint ran the brush trough the tips of his hair, untangling the mess piece by piece and the physicist relaxed into the touch. He blushed thinking that he could really get used to Clint's skillful fingers running through his hair like that every time he needed a hair cut. It was almost a mix of a professional haircut and the intimate touch Bruce now craved from the Avengers. Bruce smiled.

The archer carefully sectioned off large chunks of hair in clips before finally setting to work with the scissors. The dark haired man could tell the blond was cutting his curls longer than Bruce normally kept them but the doctor couldn't bring himself to voice an objection. The scissors moved across his jawline with a quiet snip snip and the genius enjoyed the sensations, not sure when exactly, he had closed his eyes.

He could hear his other friends muttering beyond the realm of the scissors. "I almost thought there would be more screaming." Steve confided.

"There is always less of a fight if we use honesty to our advantage." Natasha pointed out.

Steve sounded sheepish. "I suppose you're right about that."

"Has the good doctor fallen asleep?" Thor asked quietly.

Tony was ready with an answer. "I think his hair has been keeping him up at nights. I swear he believes his hair is radioactive and developed a mind of its own or something."

Bruce's smile broadened and he could feel a steadying hand on his shoulder from Clint. The archer shifted his stance and Bruce could feel the gentle scrape of the straight razor on the back on his neck. He held very still even though he believed the agent could probably manage not to cut him even if he was thrashing about. In a moment, the attention faded and the physicist could hear his hairdresser stepping away briskly.

"Done!" Deep chocolate eyes opened on a grinning archer, holding a mirror in front of him proudly. "Told you, I'd make you look handsome." He announced.

"I think that may be more than a one person job." Bruce muttered under his breath.

"You don't like it? You don't think I did a good job?" Clint definitely did a great job. He somehow managed to tame Bruce's most errant curls and make everything look... Even. Brown eyes blinked dumbly. He never thought 'even' would be a word that would ever describe his hair.

Bruce smiled warmly at his friend. "It's great Clint. My hair's never looked this good." He stood and peppered kisses along the taller man's jaw as if the action would prove his point.

Tony just had to interrupt the moment. "Can I keep this hair? I want to clone Bruce with it."

"No."

"Okay, how about I make a mini Bruce in hairball form out of it?"

"No."

"Come on Capcicle, I thought you'd think it was swell to be commissioned to make Bruce themed art for Stark Industries."

Bruce squeezed the super soldier's bicep. "You don't have to respond to that. We just ignore him sometimes but if you want, I know nineteen ways guaranteed to render Tony Stark speechless."

Steve chuckled. "Only nineteen?"

The genius shrugged in response. "As it turns out, Tony was right about some of your methods not being quite as infallible as you thought."

Clint groaned. "God, that's hot. I say we try some, scientific method and all that jazz." The archer had his back turned as he put away the hair cutting tools.

Bruce glanced briefly at the others, feeling the subtle expectant tension in the room. He crept up behind the blond agent and snaked wiry arms around the solid man. "Sounds like a nice plan and all but now that we're done in Bippo's Barbershop, I say we might need to play doctor before we start torturing Stark." The brunet murmured with his lips pressed to the juncture of neck and shoulder on the light eyed man.

He could feel Clint swallow hard beneath his lips and ran his fingers up the agent's chest, careful not to apply any pressure. "You- want to be my doctor..." Clint said slowly, disbelievingly. After a couple of missions, the male Avengers seemed quite keen on pestering the physicist into playing doctor in a sexual setting. Of course, Bruce would take care of them but he never actually offered before. He stamped down the notion that bubbled up saying he was shy.

A grin was buried in the hard muscle of Clint's broad shoulder. "I'll be the most attentive doctor you've ever had, Agent Barton, as long as you don't report me and get my license revoked." Said man shuddered in the doctor's arms.

"You don't have a medical license." Tony reminded.

Clint scowled at the billionaire. "Mood killer." He held Bruce's hands gently as he spun around with an eager expression. "You serious about takin' care of me Doc?"

Dark eyes travelled down to the archer's ribs pointedly. "I'll admit I have... Ulterior motives." It had come as a shock that Bruce was needed on the battlefield just three days ago. The scientist had not even felt the terror in the moments he was patching his friend's wounds. There had been so much blood. He could remember grasping at Clint's pulse points with wet sticky hands warm with blood. For a moment, he felt nothing. Bruce smiled though, happy that he had his injured lover within arms reach. Clint sometimes lost sexual interest after battles when he had been hurt. This was the first time he showed any sign of wanting any of them since his torso had been concussed.

When sharp blue eyes simply stared into his own, Bruce broke eye contact shyly, figuring he had misread the situation. He let out a squeak that was muffled into Clint's mouth when the more powerful man pulled him roughly so their bodies could collide. His hands found damp curls again to grip them tightly as he bit the doctor's lip hard enough to bruise if not draw blood. Bruce gasped and Clint took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the scientist's mouth for some forceful conquest before Bruce could retaliate.

And retaliate he did. Bruce stomped on the man's instep and pushed them apart while the agent was surprised. "What the hell man?" Clint griped while rubbing strong fingers over his sore foot.

Bruce was preoccupied with frantically feeling at his bottom lip. He tasted the sharp taste of metal. There was blood. There had to be blood. His breaths were coming ragged in anxiety but every time he checked his shaking fingers, there wasn't a speck of blood to be seen. A broad hand on the physicist's back made the diminutive man jump before he realized it was Steve giving him a grounding look.

Clint's hands were on him a second later, on his face, rubbing consoling thumbs along his cheeks. "It's okay Doc. I didn't break the skin. Trust me."

Bruce was a quivering mess and his voice followed the trend when he spoke. "I know- I do trust you. I'm sorry."

The archer smiled. "It's okay. You were just freaked out. I can kiss it and make it better~" Clint looked so good with his head tilted like that and a cute blush painted across his face.

Bruce let out a pathetic nervous chuckle and nodded jerkily before the archer pulled him in again, more gently this time. The blond cupped his jaw and ran an apologetic swipe across his lover's lip with his tongue. The embarrassed physicist leaned into the kiss and deepened it, hoping to kind of just erase the damage he had just caused \All Banner.\

"I know." Bruce mumbled into the archer's willing lips.

"Hm?" Clint pulled away to get a better look at the man like perhaps Bruce had some head injury he had somehow missed when cutting the doctor's hair. A blond brow quirked in question. "What was that?"

The curly haired man blushed. "I said I'm an idiot!" He annunciated loudly.

Clint gave him a look that screamed he might think Bruce was an alien and sighed, suiting his expression with words. "Man, if you weren't being so you right now, I'd think you might be some kind of funner Skrull or something."

Bruce averted his eyes from the gorgeous powder blue of the agent's. "I could definitely doctor your foot now... Literally."

"No." Clint said with a humored huff.

Bruce nodded, feeling his face flush further. "Fair enough." He kept his head down while he made a move to escape this rather poor interactive moment with the team.

Clint seemed to have moved on from the awkwardness fairly quickly. "Hey Steve? Could you go grab a few condoms from whatever stash Tony hid in here."

Natasha was not impressed with her partner. "Here?"

"Fuck bedrooms, they're too far away." Clint explained and the retreating scientist paused and tensed when he realized the archer was gaining on him. /Condoms... Oh, right./ He was one of the only two they really needed to worry about condoms with. He had just assumed Natasha... Strong arms wrapped around his upper body, trapping his arms to his torso as he was lifted backwards by the apparently not too badly injured archer. It had turned out the blood wasn't from Clint at all. His body was just badly bruised in a concussion blast inside and out. "Gotchya! You know, you may want to get better at running away if you don't want Shield to catch you."

The smaller man bent his arms to hold onto his captor's wrists. And pouted over his shoulder at the archer. "It kind of depends on which agent they send after me at this point." He admitted ruefully.

"Not the point." Clint grunted as he carried Bruce like that wherever he intended to go... Apparently not a bedroom. "Here, take this. It's annoying me. You guys make it more appealing."

With that, Bruce was dropped unceremoniously onto the rug in what had been dubbed the tea party room by the Avengers. He sat up to see Clint's tight ass stalking away to confer with Steve and Tony and instead glanced at an amused Thor and an irritated looking Natasha. Bruce turned back to Clint to bellow after him. "I thought you already did that today, you know, the hair cut and all."

Clint threw his arms up in exasperation. "Tasha, could you gag him please?"

The deadly widow smiled complacently and snatched Thor's sweatband before quickly stuffing the scientist's mouth with their tea cookies and slipping the makeshift gag around his head. "He will be able to ungag himself if I do not take the necessary precautions." She pointed out while grabbing the curly haired man's hands to keep him from removing the gag.

Bruce growled, at which agent, he wasn't entirely sure. Hulk laughed.

"Take off his clothes and tie him up then. You're the expert at this stuff, get creative." Clint commanded with a careless flick of his wrist. The only times the Avengers had ever done anything like this before was when the captive volunteered for it. Apparently Clint and Tony found it sexy to sometimes relinquish all control or something. /Why the hell are they tying me up?/

Natasha glanced at Thor and the demigod shrugged looking pleased as punch about the proceedings. "Help me get his clothes off." She ordered stoically before catching Bruce's eyes in a meaningful look. "If it gets to be too much for you, just hum, 'Avengers Assemble'."

"Seriously Nat?" Tony quipped.

Those intense forest green eyes flicked to the billionaire, as serious as a heart attack. "If things take a wrong turn, it is the most readily recognizable phrase for us to register in any circumstances." She ran smooth cool fingers across Bruce's cheek. "I don't want to hear it from you. We have told you time and time again to play nicely but you never listen. Now, I'm not putting up with listening to your nonsense."

"Aye." Thor agreed heartily.

"Mm-mmom-em?"

Thor set to work helping the redhead divest the physicist of his clothing as he elucidated the situation for the captured man. "You have insulted someone I care for multiple times today and hurt his feelings and I can no longer sit idly by just watching such abuse."

"Ooommm? Innn?" Bruce blinked worriedly, trying to get through to the others in eyelash morse code that was sorry he insulted the archer.

Natasha grinned and kissed his forehead. "Guess again genius."

"Ooommmiee?"

Thor shook his head. Bruce was pretty sure it was his first guess and that they had just misunderstood him before. He tried again as the other three Avengers settled down on the rug, checking out Natasha's handy work on his bound wrists. However she had tied the bandages behind his back, Bruce was not getting out without assistance.

Clint kissed the bound man's nose playfully. "Nope. Not me."

"Ooommm!"

Tony rolled his eyes like he often did when he encountered someone particularly stupid. "Think big guy, who are you meanest to every day on this team?"

"Mam-mmmmah-mmm?"

Steve laughed. "We'll get to you and Tasha's issues on a later date."

"Eeevmmph?"

"Yes Bruce?" The super soldier responded sounding more like he thought the genius wanted something than that he was acknowledging the mystery victim was him. Thor had said it was someone he cared about so it couldn't be him... Right?

"Morm?"

Natasha outright laughed in his face. "One more guess Bruce or that gag might never come off. I kinda like it on you. It suits you... Looks attractive." Her voice dropped low on the last word and Bruce suspected it had some significance but he had no clue what it meant

"Mmma-ummve-uuumm?" He tried. Did they really think he was mean to them all?

Clint crouched in front of Bruce with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "God, let me at him first." He grinned darkly.

"Ummm omfeen!" So- so sorry to whoever it was he had hurt.

Clint bit on one of Bruce's pressure points harshly. "No you aren't." The scientist had to wonder how much practice the man had deciphering the cries of gagged captives. His bow roughened fingers tweaked one of the bound man's nipples eliciting a surprised hum from him. Those same calloused hands skimmed down Bruce's lean body to pause, lingering over his exposed pelvis as the agent taunted his prey. "You wanna know who it is, doc, that we are so protective of, we'd tie you up and torture you just so you'd treat them a little better?"

"Mhm."

Clint licked a slow stripe up Bruce's neck which arched backwards obediently to give better access as the man's strong fingers stroked the brunet's hardening penis lightly. When the blond reached the area just below his lover's ear, sharp teeth scraped the skin there before he whispered. "It's you."

Bruce's heart stuttered to a stop. /I really am an idiot./ "Iaamph eelny aamphit," it wasn't like he really wanted the Avengers to figure that last one out. It was bound to just get him in more trouble. He moaned, feeling so helpless while that skilled hand pumped his erection, flicking deft fingers over the head in a way that could drive a sane man crazy. Bruce tucked his hot face into the juncture of Clint's shoulder and neck, idly wondering how the Avengers could possibly punish him for being mean to himself. The heroes really were absurd at times.

His body trembled as a second pair of calloused hands skimmed down his back, leaving twin trails of heat in the wake of their gentle scrape. Tony nipped his lab partner's ear playfully. "We warned you, Bruce, but you never listened. We told you to stop but you just came up with more and more disgustingly stupid things to say with that pretty little mouth of yours." Bruce groaned loudly when the archer pumped his dick violently to send the point home. /Fuck./ The engineer chuckled as he continued. "You're going to learn to like it when we tell you how fucking perfect you are." He threatened, groping the physicist's ass.

Soon, the curly haired man's face was being lifted from it's hiding place by Steve's firm hold. "No Tony. He's gonna learn to believe it."

"Aye," Thor's big hands joined Clint's somewhere down south and Bruce could feel a super thin condom being slipped onto his cock. "I must admit your stubbornness in this perplexes me Bruce Banner. Do you truly believe you are unworthy?"

/Yes./ Bruce figured it was probably in his best interest to keep that sentiment to himself though.

\Banner smart.\

/Thanks Hulk./

Bruce moaned when the demigod rearranged his lean body to be leaning with his back against the Asgardian's powerful chest. Thor reclined against the sofa and laid the scientist more comfortably against him before resettling Bruce's long legs to give the other Avengers better access... "Are you frightened?" The dark haired man hummed noncommittally. "We never intend to cause you pain."

Bruce shivered when Clint's broad grin was otherwise occupied by teasing his throbbing dick. Those sharp pale blue eyes that could see everything took in all that was Bruce Banner.

Bound hands twisted to place their palms groundingly against Thor's hard abdomen. The god responded by burying his own broad hands in the archer's short blond hair and kissing Bruce's neck affectionately. "You really are a most beautiful creature. If you insult your hair again, I will render you incapable of walking for a week."

Bruce could hear Natasha's evil smirk in her voice more than he could see it. "Ooh, threats. I like this. Rule is, no one can repeat a threat. Go- if you ever so much as insinuate that you are not the most adorable man alive, I will have Stark design a cock ring strong enough to keep the Hulk at bay and sexually torture you right up to your breaking point, Banner."

"Mmmm-"

Natasha's luscious lips quirked. "I know, it sounds like a good time to me too."

"Why am I turned on by that?" Tony said, looking like he really wanted Natasha to go through with that threat. Bruce had to wonder if the genius realized that she probably meant it literally. He shivered at the thought with a conflicted icy hot anxiousness spreading through his body.

Those loaded emerald eyes flashed on their journey to the engineer. "It turns you on because you know I'd love to have your help in taking him apart. I might need your expertise in putting him back together again when it's all over."

Bruce groaned when Clint removed his sinful mouth from the physicist's erection. "Hmmmm... If you automatically assume I'm not interested again, I'll..." a feral grin overtook the agent's face. "Finally get to find out how many of those cartridge tips you made me can safely fit in a human rectum."

Brown eyes bulged. "Mmm-mmm!"

"Then don't." Clint planted a kiss on the makeshift gag. "Do it." The genius would swear his playful lover was attempting to neck with him through a gag.

"Mmm-mm-mmm!"

Tony pulled the archer back by his hair. "Do as he says, get off of him. A little lesson from me first and his ass is all yours. Alright?" Clint gave a curt nod and went about removing his own clothes as coffee fueled eyes fixed on the naked physicist. "Hm... What do I want to do with you? Let me see." Ravenous eyes travelled down the hairy man's body, making Bruce shiver under the intense scrutiny. "If you continue to refuse to acknowledge the glorious creation that is your ass," Bruce yelped through the gag as the man's expert fingers squeezed his rump tightly. "I'll let the kids help me wreck you down in the labs. It shouldn't be hard to install a vibrator on Butterfingers. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to make Momma proud." The inventor grinned darkly when his partner just blushed at the statement. "I knew you had dirty incestual thoughts about our innocent little babies."

"Mm-mmm!"

"Good, so you'll be inclined to love your ass with the rest of us." Tony latched on to his bound friend's neck like a leach and lifted the physicist's legs to be held securely by the thunder god behind him. Bruce tensed instinctually. Years of fight or flight reflexes were hard to negate but he willed his body to relax, knowing exactly where his lab partner was going with this. Tony broke off suction to pant a consolatory peck on the physicist's neck as he slid the first finger in.

Bruce took a deep steady breath at the intrusion. The sensation was something he recognized easily now and even enjoyed in the way one likes the journey to a well anticipated destination. It was slightly uncomfortable since he had not bottomed for more than a week but the doctor could not bring himself to mind that. Tony always took good care of his lovers and Bruce was no exception. Tony took care of all of his things...

"Okay, this isn't cool."

"Hmm?"

Tony worked in a second digit along side the first and began stretching the tight orifice and Bruce whined a bit, just to let the other man know to take it easy. "I know big guy, it's a crying shame. There are practically cob webs up in here! Someone has got to screw him, like yesterday."

Clint already had a rubber on his lust reddened cock when he approached to get a better look at the other two men. "He's tight? Like how tight?" Blue eyes looked excited and a Bruce felt an empathetic trill run down his spine.

"He's like Steve tight."

The blond shield agent literally bounced on his heels. "Nuh-uh! Steve's body heals way faster than Bruce's."

Tony fixed the other man with a look. "Well when was the last time he got laid? I know it wasn't with me cause we've been busy with science for like a month."

Natasha chuckled. "He hasn't let me give him anal... Yet." Bruce glared at her in response. He had heard Tony's screams when Natasha had her way. There was no way he was volunteering for that.

"Mmmmhpmm noommmunamammm."

Tony fingered the gagged man's prostate in response. "I agree buddy, this is an atrocity that's bottom needs to be gotten to." /Not. Even. Remotely. Close./ "Sparkplug, Bullseye, Flappybird?"

"Bruce topped last time we did it." Clint answered without hesitation.

Steve gave a shy smile and Bruce could remember why as the soldier spoke up. "Me too." Steve did not seem to want to admit to the rest of the team that he really wanted to be taken care of sweetly in bed. The decade challenged man was such a romantic at heart. It was so endearing.

The Avengers looked past Bruce at the Asgardian holding him. "Tis nearly been a moon cycle since we last laid together." Thor ran his hands proximally up the doctor's thighs to his stomach where they rested in a sympathetic embrace. "My mood would suffer at this enclosure if I would have to wait that long as well. Do not worry, Bruce Banner. We shall remedy this affliction."

"Mray." It was close enough... The Avengers were smart, they might catch the sarcasm.

Bruce let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan when the inventor scissored him sharply. Tony pulled his fingers out with a smirk, knowing already that Bruce loved the burn too much to want to be fully prepared before the final act. "There big guy. How about we add some rewards to our list of consequences?"

"Mmmm-emmm?"

"Yeah, if you come to us looking for sex, we'll give you something. Hm..."

Clint switched places with the bearded genius, and settled easily between the fuzzy man's thighs. "How about he gets to decide the next movie we watch or something?" He responded to the engineer before worming his fingers under the other scientist to cup his butt reverently. Sharp blue eyes looked past Bruce though. "You gonna be alright there? I mean.. You may wanna move."

Bruce's body vibrated as the god let out a rumbling laugh. "I am quite content where I am Clinton Barton. The view is quite spectacular."

"Mmm."

The archer smiled right in Bruce's face. "You want a real kiss Bruce? I'll take off the gag if you promise not to say anything stupid."

"Mmmph?"

"Really. Just say you will keep the stupid to yourself." Clint grinned to which the bound man rolled his eyes.

"Mhm~" Thor was the one who actually pulled the obstructive band from Bruce's admittedly now sore jaw. "What the hell is wro-"

The blond agent cut him off by taking control of the doctor's mouth with his own. They both wound up moaning like nymphomaniacs as their tongues came together with the taste of sugar cookies and Thor. Clint flicked his tongue against Bruce's in that way the Shield man was so good at before pulling away. "Don't make us gag you again already by being stupid Doc."

"I'll try to refrain." The genius gritted through his teeth. "Now how about my hands?"

"What did I just say about being stupid?" Clint's chuckle was filled to the brim with mirth. "You good, Doc?"

Bruce shivered when the archer's strong hands captured his hips in an unyielding grasp and the blunt hardness of his lover's erection teased at his waiting hole. "Y-yeah. Thor- you sure you want to be sitting right there... With us right here?"

The Asgardian's body quaked in another bout of laughter. "This is a new position for me but it is not one I would not like to experience. Please, friends, let us enjoy each other more thoroughly."

Bruce's jaw dropped as he tried to say something in response but all that slipped out was a moan as the blunt tip of Clint's dick pushed inside of him. The archer pressed his lips to the brunet's cheek. "Man, it's so fucking sexy when you lose your yogi calm bullshit."

"Clint!" The curly haired man decided there were ways to enjoy being stuck between a rock and a hard place as the agent thrust roughly in the rest of the way and the force of the movement pressed Bruce against the god's dense body. Brown eyes slipped shut and his brow furrowed as he did his best to wrap his long unsteady legs around the archer to pull the built man further into his body. "Take me."

Tony's voice was rough from doing whatever it was he was doing outside of Bruce's tiny bubble of concern. "Did Banner seriously just say 'take me'?"

"Leave him alone Tony." Steve reprimanded in a similarly strained voice.

Clint rolled his hips back sensuously before snapping his pelvis forward again sharply. "Fuck, that's hot. Don't- gotta- tell me twice- Doc- but don't let me discourage you- if you're feeling like being sexy." His words were choppy as his hardened length hammered firmly into the physicist's willing body.

Bruce tried to dig his nails into Thor's abs for a handhold as the Asgardian's big hands slipped downward to fondle the brunet's genitals. The long haired blond smiled into the patch of skin right behind one of the scientist's ears. "It is a glorious sight. Behold, you're coming undone. You and Clinton make a beautiful scene like waves crashing against the shore in a storm. His body strung tight as his bow in battle and yours, out of control, as the beast. Tis glorious."

The physicist whimpered in response as his dick was handled almost as roughly as his prostate was being jostled. He could feel his whole body shift in response. "Cl-int, Thor- I-I can't take this. I-it- I-" The brunet shivered when his lover angled to pound straight into his pleasure spot. He growled in pleasure, feeling his control slipping even more. "Clint- I'm gonna. I'm-"

"That's the point Doc. I don't know how you don't get this, but sex is supposed to feel good." The archer explained at length. He picked up his pace and Bruce could feel every part of his lower half slapping against his own as Clint moved inside of him.

The gamma infused man's skin began to get tight. "No- Clint- I- ahn!" His words were broken of by the Shield man spearing his prostate and grinding insistently into it. He gritted his teeth and fought for control. /No! You can't do this. Stop it. Now!/ "A-Aven-"

\Cupid mine.\

"No, Cupid's mine!"

Clint chuckled as his toned muscles jerked into Bruce's body. "Good to know Bruce." The physicist glared at his lover and Clint groaned. "Man, those eyes- I can't take it. It so hot knowing I am so close to making you completely lose control."

A combination of a moan and growl escaped the doctor as Thor matched his rough hand job with Clint's near desperate thrusts. /You have no idea, Clint./ Bruce could feel his bones fracture deep within him as his body struggled to reshape itself in the Hulk's image. /No!/ The others had said they'd let the other guy join them in bed before but Bruce had no idea what the Hulk would do if he found Clint inside of him when he gained consciousness. The dark haired man's lids squeezed shut as he found his orgasm within reach and the transformation right there next to him. It was hard deciding whether he wanted to let go. He wasn't sure which release would come first.

Clint grunted in exertion as wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure crashed through the physicist from the abuse of his sensitive bundle of nerves. Chocolate eyes fell open to meet crystal clear blue that were blown wide with arousal. The blond's archery built body was tense in all the right places, making his biceps, pectorals, and abdominal muscles bulge alluringly. He was panting with tiny beads of sweat on his brow and eyes laser focused on their prey. Bruce.

The hairy man shuddered and in response, Thor pressed the button for his release, swiping his thumb against the slit at the top of his leaking erection. Bruce felt the coital bliss spread through him in a rush and he arched back into the god with his climax. His shoulders twitched in pleasure, probably unused to being restrained at orgasm. Bruce heaved for breath as warm tingles overtook his body, turning searing hot in seconds. "Mmm-"

The genius came back to himself slowly feeling painful ecstasy every time Clint snapped his hips flush with his spent body. "Just a little bit more Bruce. I'm almost there. Just- a little- more!" The archer's pace was desperate and animalistic now, abandoning his usual finesse for the incoming gratification. "Bruce. Bruce, look at me."

The brunet could feel the bonds digging into his wrists through his orgasmic numbness from how tight he was clenching his fists and forced himself to relax. He took a trembling deep calming breath as he locked eyes with his friend again. Clint was obviously close, his eyes were mostly black and he licked his parted lips with a tongue that darted in and out of sight too quickly for the physicist's tastes. Bruce leaned up to seal their mouths together, chasing the blond's tongue around his willing mouth before the two flicked and rubbed against each other lewdly. His back lost tension quickly and the curly haired man contentedly fell back onto his godly throne/bed/good times surface. Thor was a great multitasker.

Clint grit his teeth and humped with abandon. It was an exquisite view with the red spreading out from the Shield agent's nose. Clint wasn't done yet though. "Another one! I- love- you're fucking- eyes. If- you- ever- doubt that- I'll- I'll-" Bruce cut him off with another chaste kiss and felt the man's hips stutter in his release.

The kiss was broken fairly quickly but the two men kept their foreheads pressed together and panted for sweet air in unison. Bruce composed himself first and quirked a bit of a smirk, feeling pretty cocky post coital. "You'll what, agent Barton?" He teased.

Sharp blue eyes focused on the doctor in a flash and soon, Clint's tongue was down Bruce's throat, playing with his tonsillectomy scars. Bruce swallowed on the limb seductively and his lover moaned before pulling out and separating their bodies a scant few inches. "I will fucking kiss you to death."

"Is that even possible?"

"I'll find a way." The assassin assured with a grin that failed and developed into a playful smile because of his post orgasmic state. "Seriously Bruce. You're eyes are sinful."

Clint place another chaste kiss to the scientist's lips and Bruce hummed in response until his mouth was released for a proper retort. "How's that?" The lean man asked with his eyes slipped peacefully shut.

Bruce blushed when he felt the archer's soft wet lips press to one of his closed eyes before treating the other with the same gentle care. "They are so... You. No one has eyes like yours, Bruce. They're analytical and assessing. Then they show just how much of a smart ass you can be. But my favorite look you get is when you look at me like I'm something special. No matter what fucking shit you've seen, you are looking at me and seeing me. That's it. It's so fucking amazing to be on the receiving end of a look like that."

The bound physicist arched his back to crack it and release some of the tension. He opened his eyes to smile warmly at the blushing Avenger. "You are special Clint." He let his eyes flick down the archer's bare body, glistening from the act that had just transpired. He had the full condom on,still holding on to his penis for dear life, but even with all of the scars and the massive purplish-yellow bruise across his sculpted chest, the man was perfect in that moment. Perhaps because of the scars. Light lines and puckered dots were scattered across the built man's tanned body and told a story of mistakes and heroics. Bruce allowed his eyes to linger as they travelled up along strong sinuous muscles and smirked before he finally lifted his eyes to those baby blues that saw everything. "Every bit of you is just as perfect as any of the others. Gorgeous."

Clint smiled back adoringly. "We're perfect together."

Bruce knew what he meant. The team was perfect. Together, they made up for each others' faults but that wasn't what the doctor had meant. "No. No, you are incredible by yourself, let's not bring me into this."

The blond's face contorted lightning fast at that statement which seemed to not only kill the mood, but also obliterate it in such a way that it was as though the mood had never existed. That statement had suffered a fate on the calibre of being assassinated by the Black Widow and Hawkeye. Clint took a deep breath, obviously pissed even before he had a chance to speak in a voice hedged with frustration. "Alright Bruce, let's take it from the top. I'm sure Thor wouldn't mind trying to get it through that surprisingly thick skull of yours. Seriously, it's like you traded skulls with Hulk when it comes to this shit."

* * *

><p>I might be convinced to extend this chapter. I just rather liked ending it on that ironic, he learned nothing note. I am not sure if anyone here is actually reading this story. If you are, what do you this of the next one being, 'Five times Bruce heard an Avenger say something stupid that upset the rest of them and one time when that stupid thing turned out to be the right thing to say?' If I write it, I am not sure if I will post it on ff is all...<p>

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Bruce

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

Trigger warnings. Blood, violence, implied death, child abuse, suicidal thoughts, abortion, and suicide straight up. No lie. I will try to put up warnings for the heavy stuff in the writing. This is serious.

5. Robert Banner

The physicist's lab was quiet in its own way. Vibrations could be felt intermittently from the room next door as the other resident genius worked to a soundtrack brimming with bass. The walls down in the research floors were supposed to be sound proof but Tony Stark had a way of always testing the limits of anything and everything he came into contact with. Bruce had to admit, he could not really hear anything from the engineer's work area but that did not stop the powerful frequencies from traveling along the floor. The only problem with the lab's occasional tremble was that the doctor had a tendency to handle dangerous materials in very breakable containers.

Bruce had various samples ready for electrophoresis and steadied his breathing before lifting the tray gingerly to cross the lab. He kept his pace slow and steady, having no desire to start the preparations all over again. A blaring alarm cried out shrilly in the almost silent lab and the physicist tensed as he paused in his trek. The curly haired man sighed and made his way to the machine a little more briskly, setting the samples down safely before cocking his head up to address the building's artificial intelligence.

"Jarvis, what's the problem?" He asked conversationally, knowing the AIs sensors would pick up his normal speaking voice even with the racket.

The alarm shut off abruptly and Bruce sighed. "The en suite Avengers emergency alarm has been triggered from the primary conference room. All team members are requested to attend an urgent meeting."

"Alright Jarvis, I'll be right up." He affirmed, noting the music in the other lab must have shut off too. He pulled off his lab coat and slipped his glasses into the pocket safely before placing the garment on a chair.

The door to Tony's lab hissed open with the inventor looking irritated at the interruption. "The call came from in house, so either Steve's gone traitor or something's seriously up." The engineer grunted while fingering a hole he probably just burned into his tank top in the alert.

Bruce sighed as the two scientists stepped into the lift together and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. He was lucky he didn't have any casualties from the unexpected call to arms. He mumbled. "Just because Steve talks to Fury does not make him a traitor to the team, Tony. Besides, I much rather someone else talk to Fury than the world coming to an end without the Avengers even knowing it. I'm glad Steve is willing to do it because if I had to be on call directly to Fury, I'm afraid the city would be in a lot more danger than with whatever second rate criminal is threatening world peace."

The inventor eyed his science bro as the elevator doors opened to let the pair out on the designated floor. Tony was feigning a suspicious look that Bruce interpreted as the wealthy genius trying to convey a childish betrayal. They all knew Fury could be a pill but the engineer fancied the one eyed man as the Avengers' greatest enemy. "Still makes him a traitor." The billionaire muttered bitterly though he was obviously not too upset with their patriotic lover.

Bruce opened the door patiently letting his lab partner in the conference room before closing it behind him. Steve was standing, tapping impatiently on the table top like he did when he felt he should have had more information, while the others were all seated in their regular chairs. Bruce and Tony took their places with serious expressions after seeing how solemn the rest of the team was. Steve's vibrant blue eyes flicked up at the golden haired god as soon as everyone was comfortable.

Thor nodded to the team captain before standing as well and placing a hologram projector on the table in front of him before explaining the mission. "Asgard is a living world just as much as this one. As the environment shifts with time, so does the geography. Currently, quakes are erupting all around my homeland." He activated the projector and an image of Asgard appeared in the air before the Avengers. The city was a breathtaking gleaming gold beacon set along a beautiful seascape, plunging into a clear blue sky. The towers pierced the brilliant blue deceptively delicately. Bruce knew the palace was immense and that the meager hologram was only a thumbnail sketch of the true glory of Asgard.

The image shifted swiftly, zooming in along the cliffs below the shining monuments of the city. Cartoonish cracks appeared in the sturdy rock face and a large red arrow indicated a specific chasm in the foundation. Thor continued seriously. "These tremors will break open paths long sealed away by Odin's ancestors. The caverns are treacherous places filled with dangerous trials and powerful artifacts, including the Evresyenstone. The Evresyenstone is a treasure bestowed with incredible magiks enabling it to allow its possessor infinite sight. It has brought few power and glory but many more have been driven to madness by its enchantments.

"Ordinarily, I would not ask this of you, my friends, but as the rifts will open to Midgard as well, I request your aid in retrieving the Evresyenstone before my brother can obtain it. I fear Loki is preparing to take the treasure with mischief in mind and I cannot bear the thought of him harming himself or anyone else with the sacred magik. As soon as the Evresyenstone is taken in hand, the labyrinth surrounding it will become inert. There has been talk of sealing the passage once again but I believe obtaining the artifact is the best course of action so no others may stumble into the terrible trials within the labyrinth. Will you aid me in retrieving this treasure so it may be stored properly in the halls of Asgard?"

Tony raised his hand with a disbelieving expression on his face but immediately spoke rendering the raised hand unnecessary. "Hasn't Loki already broken into Asgard's vaults? Wouldn't it be safer to just leave it in the snake pit, let Indiana Jones try his luck in getting it?"

"The labyrinth is no snake pit Anthony Stark. The trials are said to be terrible, to dissuade the unworthy from taking the Evresyenstone. I do not know this Indiana Jones but I would rather him not stumble into the Asgardian traps." Thor asserted with an unwavering stormy gaze pinning the inventor in his seat. Bruce was very glad the Avengers had not watched any of the Indiana Jones movies with the man yet because he worried for Tony's safety. The man just never seemed to realize when jokes were completely inappropriate.

Natasha spoke dispassionately. "Your people have no intention of sealing the labyrinth's entrances anywhere besides Asgard, do they?" Bruce's breath caught at the cold words. It made sense, that was why Thor wanted the artifact so badly. Get the stone and the maze closes.

"There are no plans to do so." Thor confirmed.

Clint sat back with a speculative expression. "So if no one touches the goods, any Indy wannabe could fall into the deathtrap." He restated.

Steve cleared his throat. "Sounds like it." The Avengers pondered the situation quietly for a moment before the leader furrowed his brow. "What is infinite sight anyways? Do you see the future when you hold it or something?"

Thor frowned. "I am uncertain." He admitted.

"So we don't even know what this thing does?" Tony interjected.

"But we don't have to use it. Thor said all we have to do is take it to make the trials stop." Natasha pointed out.

Thor nodded resolutely. "Yes, the scripts say possession will suffice."

"So, we go play rats in a maze, get the stone, and we get supervision. I hope i t's X-ray vision." Clint joked with a cheeky smirk.

Natasha sent her fellow assassin a steely gaze. "It sounds dangerous Hawkeye. When we find it, do not use it. We can't be sure what might happen."

Clint huffed and Steve glanced over his troops before taking charge. "Looks like the Avengers have a mission. Time to get down to business. Where's the Earth entrance?" Thor gave his friend a tense smile, showing how grave he thought the matter was. Bruce's dark analytical eyes flickered between the Avengers. The human heroes did not seem worried. Did they not see the unease in their alien friend? A deadly labyrinth with a spectacular treasure, it sounded like a trap.

Later after the team suited up, the quinjet rocked perilously over the Atlantic and Bruce seemed to be the only person who had to literally hold onto his seat to keep from tumbling all over the cabin. Hawkeye, of course, was driving and seemed not to even notice the weather assaulting the aircraft. Captain America and Thor were solid enough on their own to merely be rocked by the unsteady jerks, while the Ironman suit seemed to be heavy enough to combat the shaking and stabilize Tony. And Black Widow might as well have been neatly tucked away on a steady web for all the violent tremors bothered her. She almost appeared to be sleeping as her body rocked along with the ship perfectly as though she were a part welded securely to the metal hull. Bruce just tried not to fall on his face before they made it to Greenland.

"Thought you were going to wait for the maze to open to suit up. You're looking a bit green there, big guy." Ironman taunted with the inhuman voice of his helmet's filters.

Black Widow's eyes snapped open to regard the physicist cooly and Thor looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh at how ridiculous the scientist looked. Bruce growled. "Don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry." Thor and Ironman laughed in response. It was Bruce's favorite warning and they all knew it by now. Of course, he never meant it when he said it to the Avengers. Usually if he was really mad at them, he was a lot more straightforward.

Clint's voice rang through the quinjet's speakers. "If you guys make a mess, you're cleaning it up. Just try to hold it in ten more minutes then you can hurl all over the glaciers." The intercom clicked off after the announcement making the pair of loud heroes laugh harder.

"I'm not going to throw up." The scientist grumbled, not really caring if anyone heard him. He had been on many rough rides during his years of running. He considered himself lucky the cab was not filled with loose chickens being brought to market. After that ride, Bruce thought he would never get the smell of chicken crap off of him.

"Balance Dr. Banner." Black Widow suggested helpfully just as the whole ship rocked with a loud groan.

Bruce scowled. "This isn't about balance. I do yoga. I know how to balance. This is not a balance problem."

Ironman broke up his chuckles to speak. "Is it a science problem Bruce? I'm good at science problems."

Dark eyes glared at the metal armored genius. "Your good at causing science problems." Bruce pointed out to his lab partner's amusement. He did not feel nauseous. The doctor was more worried about getting a concussion from his head being bounced around like a ping pong ball. The rest of the world diverted traffic around the hurricane heading up the ocean but not the Avengers. The Avengers just had to go right through the storm.

"At the edge of the storm now." The pilot announced cooly. "Looks like rain inland too. Wind should calm down though." A couple more minutes and the quinjet leveled out to enjoy a turbulence light period. The passengers quieted down and Bruce enjoyed the brief peace before their landing. He could feel the descent in his abdomen. "Here at Air Avenger, we'd like to thank you for not barfing on our very expensive equipment. We hope you'll travel again with us for all of your flying straight into peril needs. Don't forget to tip your pilot if you enjoyed the flight. He accepts money, blow jobs, and food bribes if you're interested in having a pleasant flight back home." Clint chuckled as the aircraft touched down easily and stopped.

When they climbed out of the quinjet on a slushy plain, Captain America rolled his eyes at Hawkeye's cheeky grin. "No blow jobs on missions. I shouldn't have to say that." The archer pouted at him playfully.

Bruce stuffed his gloved hands into the warm pockets of his thick coat. All the Avengers with their faces exposed had rosy cheeks. He could only imagine the shade of red his nose was judging by its numbness after only a couple of minutes in the chilly drizzle. He announced. "I set my watch to go off just before the first pulses. The spectrometer should direct us straight to the rift where the cavern will open."

Ironman crunched through the wet ice as he approached. "See, I knew there was a reason we keep you around." The mechanical voice joked.

The physicist rolled his eyes. "Yes, because no other Avenger can use a device with only four buttons."

Hawkeye cocked his head. "Butt-ons? What are these butt-ons? How do those work?"

"I've forgotten." Black Widow played along.

Ironman put his hands out in front of him as if to ward of some horrible monster. "No way big guy. I don't handle anything that's not Stark Tech."

"You handle the refrigerator just fine." Captain America retorted.

Thor frowned at the other Avengers. "I believe I could operate such a device." He offered.

Hawkeye threw up his arms in an exaggerated gesture. "Come on Thor! We were teasing Banner."

Thor's voice rumbled sternly. "This is no time for teasing the good doctor."

"It's alright Thor. I'm not going to Hulk out prematurely." Bruce pointed out while fiddling with the spectrometer. Maybe if there was a copper netting around the output... The hairs on the back of the scientist's neck stood on end and he lost his train of thought when he looked up to find the disturbance. The Avengers were mostly getting ready for the mission, except for Hawkeye which was leering at the curly haired man with a grin that screamed there were dirty thoughts behind it. "What?"

The doctor knew he would regret asking before the archer even opened his mouth. "Do you often have problems with doing things prematurely?" Hawkeye sniggered. "You know, I could help you with that."

Captain America's face became even more flushed but he was uncertain whether the accelerated blood flow to his face was caused by the cold. "What did I just get finished telling you about sex on missions? Hawkeye, let the doctor work. I really should not have to repeat myself. If you don't stop, I'll have to put an end to it." The spangled man snapped.

The archer flinched at the threat before responding to his commanding officer head on. "Yes sir. Understood." All of the juvenile games melted from Hawkeye's face as the man got down to business just in time for the alarm to sound.

Bruce activated the device and tuned it to properly read the unique wavelengths of the spacial anomaly. From there, it was easy to lead the team just a few clicks to the southwest to the highest fluctuation.

"There's nothin here Doc." Hawkeye pointed out impatiently.

Ironman took a step closer to see the spectrometer. "There will be." The man's voice projected artificially through the filter.

Bruce switched off the spectrometer and thrust it back into his bag before beginning to unbutton his oh so warm coat. Captain America sounded panicked about the physicist stripping in the freezing rain though. "What are you doing?"

Brown brows furrowed in confusion at the super soldier. "I'm not going to ruin my clothes if I don't have to." He pulled off his layered sweaters and shirts next and shivered against the frigid air as the precipitation stung his bare chest and back. He would swear it was hailing as well as raining. "May as well suit up now while we're waiting."

"You'll freeze to death!" The captain mother-henned.

Bruce smirked. "I didn't last time I tried this." The genius instantly regretted his remark when he saw the expression on the leader's face.

Captain America wore a hard look that spoke of parents trying to teach children who refused to learn. Bruce stuffed his shirts and jacket into his bag petulantly. When the scientist dropped his pants, the super soldier turned away respectfully. Bruce found the sentiment rather funny after all the time Steve had spent undressing him but the humor was lost in lieu of Captain America's harsh expression moments before. He knew he said something to upset the blond man beyond just being disobedient. Could he be upset about his own time spent in the ice?

The ground began to tremble beneath their boots and everyone looked down at the ice. "Is it a glacier?" Hawkeye questioned impulsively. As the slush parted some yards away to expose dark earth beneath.

"This must be the entrance." Captain America announced, approaching the widening gap as the ground itself began to split, exposing a dark crevice that seemed to pierce the ground for miles. Bruce joined him with the Avengers and they all peered down the massive hole. Commanding blue eyes shifted to the underdressed man and extended a hand towards the doctor expectantly. "You brought a light?"

Bruce nodded but was afraid to speak with his teeth chattering so much from the cold. He could bite his tongue off and he might even be too numb to feel it. He crouched and used dumb fingers to fumble with the bag until he finally extracted a glow stick and a flashlight and handed both to the soldier. He then began prodding at his boots in a vague attempt to save them from death by Hulk too.

Captain America crouched, cracked the glow stick to activate it, and tossed it down the chasm. As it fell, the walls seemed smooth and uniformed. The light grew smaller and smaller before vanishing like a firefly in the night. He turned to Thor seriously. "I don't think we brought enough rope." The god frowned in response.

Ironman approached the edge and kicked a chunk of ice down. "I'll go, it can't go down forever. Just give me a minute. I'll tell you what's down at the bottom of the well."

The captain nodded but Thor was not convinced. "Ironman-"

"Everything will be fine Sparky, you'll see. You won't even notice I'm gone." With those short mechanical words, the metal clad man jumped into the gorge falling down several meters before Ironman's thrusters activated to slow his descent. The group watched their sponsor drop down at a measured pace before the flashy suit vanished about a story below their feet.

"Ironman!" Captain America called immediately, clearly put off by the disappearance. "Ironman, where are you, we've lost visual. Ironman, respond!"

Bruce could hear their leader's tense voice echoing in his head from the tiny communicator nestled in his ear but he was preoccupied with perusing the gorge before him with his dark focused eyes. There wasn't even a flutter in whatever magical barrier the engineer had just dropped into. The scientist crouched down and shifted his head back and forth to test the perspective. Nothing. He whipped his spectrometer out of his bag to a soundtrack of Avenger commentary.

"It seems the man of iron may be ensnared until the Evresyenstone is found. I suspect requesting your aid may have been an unwise course of action. Return to the ship, I shall find our comrade and the treasure myself. I would not wish to risk any others in the same way." Thor reasoned, sounding a mix of troubled and regretful the others did not take kindly to.

Hawkeye spluttered in response. "Stark literally just dropped of the face of the planet, and you expect us to just wait in the car?

Black Widow hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should form teams for this operation."

"Oh yes, so at least when we get lost, we'll still have each other." The archer scoffed.

Captain America finally stopped trying to contact their missing teammate sounding frustrated. "There's no going back now. The magic stops when we find the stone right? Seems to me that our best bet at getting Ironman back is shutting the whole thing down, unless anyone else has any ideas."

"How 'bout it Doc? That thing say anything about getting Tony back?" Bruce's head jerked back to the others, more forcefully than he would have liked thanks to the cold. Hawkeye was impatiently bouncing in place while he waited for an answer.

Bruce frowned back at the device cradled in his violently shaking hands. "Judging by what I've seen, this thing, what ever it is, functions somewhat with the laws of a black hole. Tony vanished faster than the glow stick due to his greater mass, I'd wager. Going with that theory, since the rift seems to eat waves rather than emit them, I'd say Ironman could be anywhere. But judging by Thor's information, I'd say the gate functions more like a wormhole and just deposited Ironman in some sort of maze. If we follow, I can't guarantee we'd meet up with him but if this Eversyenstone is found and the effect is reversed, the force might actually transport us right back where we started." He straightened his back before continuing. "I say we stick to the plan. We split up and find that stone."

The Widow's eyes stayed trained on the opening, giving away just as little as her steady voice did. "There could be anything in there if the thing is some sort of portal." She stated.

Hawkeye unlimbered his bow and snapped it into place. "Since when does this oh so ambiguous 'anything' scare the Avengers? Let's get down there, find that rock, and get Stark back."

"Friends, this is not your responsibility." Thor beseeched the others, trying to maneuver his way in between the heroes and the chasm without falling in accidentally.

"Our friend is in there." Steve pointed out. "As far as the Avengers are concerned, this just became our business. Time to move out and put and end to this." Captain America's voice was stiff in his orders.

The physicist safely stowed his equipment. \Let's smash already.\ "See you on the other side," he mumbled before getting a running start to leap into the trench. His stomach leapt into his rib cage for all of a second before his body began shifting and painfully remolding itself in a too familiar way. He could hear chastisement in his ears for a brief moment before everything stopped as though he had fallen straight into an enormous vat of jello.

/We're looking for some kind of stone./ Bruce reminded his alter ego.

\Hulk know. Hulk not stupid.\ The more brutish personality responded while Bruce's consciousness floated in an almost dreamlike state. The scientist let it go. Hulk had been making splendid progress. There was no need to pressure the other guy.

Curled in his little ball tucked away in the corner of their shared psyche, Bruce could feel the rage all around him grow. Something was wrong. /Hulk./

"NOTHING TO SMASH!"

/What do you mean there's nothing to smash?/

"Hulk smash, unsmash." The green man cryptically explained.

/Show me./ Bruce could feel the world shift around his consciousness as what the other guy saw was brought into focus as though seen through a foggy window at night. The labyrinth was dark and the carved stone walls glistened with moisture that fed patches of mold and wood that supported some form of lichen.

Hulk suited his assessment by throwing his huge powerful fists against the walls that just reverberated and sent him tumbling backwards rather than crumbling as would be expected. /The whole place is enchanted./ The genius explained even as what little fissures the large man made, refitted themselves together and sealed as if on rewind.

"Magic." Hulk growled.

/You sound like Tony./

"Nightlight's right about magic." The beast grumbled.

/Tony's not right about much of anything when it comes to magic. Why should his opinion of it as a whole be any different./

"Banner not know magic." The green themed hero pointed out.

/Banner has a lot of things to not understand on his plate right now. Let's not add to the list./

Bruce could feel the Hulks smirk as if it were his own with how close to the surface he was. "Banner not know team."

/There's a lot going on there. It would take a seasoned professional years to scratch the surface of who they are./

"Hulk know team."

/It's complicated./

"Not complicated. Banner just stupid." Hulk growled as he rammed his entire body against the wall of the maze only to have the broken stone fix itself so quickly, the Avenger could not see what lay behind the barrier. The angry beast roared in frustration.

/You may have to walk through the labyrinth to find your way out./

Hulk snorted. "Banner stupid."

It came a surprise when the tag team duo shifted back into their previous positions. Bruce's body felt stretched uncomfortably as it shrank back to his figure but the pain was not so bad when the Hulk was not out long. The physicist held his head as the dizziness and disorientation faded. "You could've warned me." He complained to the air.

His alter ego just hmphed and shifted away out of the scientist's reach.

The man clad only in his undershorts specifically designed for his transformations let his arms flop to his sides as he took in his surroundings. The genius had been right in his preliminary observations. It was damp and dank in this ancient Asgardian puzzle box of a maze. Bruce was amazed at how comfortable the temperature was as he moved his sore limbs to walk along one of the walls. If it was a standard maze, he should at least find his way out like that. His only company were the echoes of the slapping sound of bare feet on wet stone.

Bruce blinked at what he found before rubbing his tired eyes just to make sure. A dead end already. /It's just bad luck./ He turned around and travelled back down the hallway fifty feet before coming to the same end. The physicist frowned and turned back the way he had come to try to make out the other end in the failing light. Nothing. The solid closed in corridor just disappeared into blackness after a while.

Bruce looked up at the ceiling skeptically and began walking forward. /A light source. There has to be a light source./ This time, at the end, the scientist nearly collided with the wall at the far end, so engrossed in his search of light of any kind. He took a deep musty breath and let it out slowly. /Apparently this place is just lit by a magical lack of light sources./ He leaned in closer to the wall, looking for any sort of peep hole in the rugged surface. Anything worth checking was always just a mossy shadow playing tricks on the far sighted man.

The curly haired man took another stifling deep breath before moving to a corner of the wall. He scraped some of the organic gunk off the seam with his fingernails and frowned when he could not catch his nail on any sort of gap in the stone. It was like this chamber was carved out of enchanted bedrock. The other side had to have an actual seem. This thing could not be a perfectly sealed rectangular prism. The flora had to be getting air and water from somewhere. This dampness had to come from somewhere.

Bruce inspected the other corner in the same way before repeating his trek down the dreary hall. He paused as a wave of unease overswept him when the end came into sight. He turned, seeing the path he had taken shrouded in the darkness. His dark eyes flicked nervously back to end he could see. The diminutive man took a deep breath and fisted his hands as he approached the wall standing tall. He bent to inspect the wall methodically as he had the at the other end... Bruce tried not to think about how the slimy stone here had finger marks on it identical to the ones he had made on the other side.

Nothing. Despite the oddity of whatever he did to the other end, showing up on this one, Bruce could find no seams or anything to exploit in an escape. The genius spun around and took big strides back to the other end, barely hesitating when he noticed the new marks he had just made on this wall as well. /Hulk./

\No smash. No Hulk\ Was the definitive response from within his head.

Bruce took a calming breath. His hero persona had shut the physicist off again. The curly haired man scraped as much moss as he could off the end and one the walls next to it before turning and sprinting what couldn't have been more than thirty feet back to an identical scene. "We're running out of time." He clarified, just as much for himself as he did for the distant other guy. He pressed his back to the nearly bare far wall before counting his steps back to the other end. One. Two. Three. Four...

"Twenty-three," the genius finished quietly to himself. He spun around to start the other way and was unsurprised when he reached the other end on sixteen with the obscuring darkness on his heels. "This is crazy. Hulk, you're going to have smash us out. I can't-" he scuffed his bare foot against a seamless stone floor that was just as sturdy as the rest of this place. The scientist craned his head backward to look up at the dim ceiling. "Hulk, I need you to hit the ceiling with everything you've got. Maybe- if enough debris hits the floor, the maze won't be able to manifest as quickly. It's worth a shot. You in?... Hulk?"

The primitive entity was quiet for a long moment before the big guy finally sent emotions and fractured memories to his headmate. \Banner always need Hulk.\

Bruce closed his eyes with a sigh. "I need you now."

The memories grew stronger: Hulk busters, torture, alien attacks, suicide. Hulk saved Bruce. Hulk got stuck with all of the pain the doctor could not handle. \Banner need Hulk.\

"Yeah." Something like a nod passed between the pair and the next second, Bruce felt like his body was being ripped open from the inside which very well could have been the case with his internal organs swelling to Hulk size.

The green giant growled, letting Bruce sit close to consciousness as though giving the scientist a window seat in an airplane. The edges of the scientist's vision were blurred and shadowed in green as enormous powerful fists gripped each other and swung to the stone overhead as if going after a volleyball. The entire chamber reverberated at a low frequency and a hairline fracture spread out from where the green behemoth stood scowling up at the hard to break material.

/Again. Hulk, we're going to have to hit it hard and fast. Make a hole as big as you can and if you can't get through, let me out./

The massive man growled. \Banner bossy. Banner not know. Hulk know.\

Bruce felt his spectral being sigh with a slump. /Not now./ He kept his thought quiet so the brute battering his huge fists against the ceiling would not be distracted. The Hulk had shoved the physicist aside to work. The far sighted man had to admit that it was difficult to work with another consciousness hovering nearby, looking over your shoulder, and commenting on every little detail.

The doctor's world shifted again and Bruce felt as though he was sliding down a steep decline back into his own tight, aching body. The genius' head swam in a spinning vortex as the man tried to orient himself once again through the growing headache. Dark curls bounced as he caught sight of the rapidly closing hole overhead. Bruce climbed onto some of the debris and jumped toward the gap with his wiry arms stretched upward but his hands did not get close to their goal. The diminutive man huffed. "Never makes it easy."

Bruce ignored the shrinking window into obscure darkness and heaved rubble into a pile before climbing his makeshift ladder to squeeze through the tight gap. The jagged edges of the stone bit into his skin and scraped his torso and back before the scientist's head popped into a better lit hall, similar to the one below though there was a bend in sight. With the blood from the physicist's wounds as lubricant, Bruce could squeeze through the rest of the way with ease.

/I'm through./ He notified the currently apathetic spectator in his mind. No response, about what the genius expected. Bruce wiped the radioactive blood from his body as best he could and immediately headed for the turn. He drew up short at the sight of some sort of enormous goblin just beyond the bend. /Hulk!/ Still nothing. The green persona would have to come out if Bruce got seriously injured but the physicist preferred not to intentionally harm himself. He had learned from the other Avengers that the Hulk experienced pain when he was summoned by Bruce's body getting injured much like the scientist ached when the brute exhausted his muscles in battle.

The hairy man took a deep, calming breath and flicked his eyes upward to see that there seemed not to be any ceiling at all to this new level. The walls just travelled infinitely upward into nothingness. /You could probably jump out of here now, you know./ No response was forthcoming. Bruce rubbed his temples where the worst of his headache was centered. The scientist wished there could at least be a viable light source. This bizarre ever present illumination was unnatural and even more disconcerting than the troll just beyond the corner.

Brown eyes peeked at the resting creature. It was just over Hulk sized and it's snores sounded like what Bruce might imagine volcanoes erupting might in person. Its skin was a deeper, more sickly green than the Hulk's and had a multitude of bumps and indentions to it amid a crisscrossing of scars. It had a rudimentary set of armor on that left large portions of its bloated body exposed to attack which was probably the reason so many scars marred its skin.

Intelligent brown eyes flicked further into the corridor, taking note of a dull blade that was as tall as the Hulk, if not bigger. If Bruce was not careful, that claymore would make short work of him. The genius let his eyes travel beyond the weapon to catch shadows dancing against the far wall. The light there flickered like that of a fire and the dark shapes cast by it were immense, probably cast by creatures much like the one snoozing nearby. Perhaps it was better to let the Hulk take his rest, Bruce was always better at sneaking.

The physicist looked beyond to the hall past the bright opening. There was another corner at that end but there was no telling what lay past it. There was no way to know if the Asgardian treasure he was after was even in that direction. Bruce hoped the Ironman suit could somehow sense the artifact but the scientist figured that was about as likely as Black Widow's woman's intuition leading her to the stone. The genius shook his head. Six chances were always better than none no matter how less likely some were than others. The physicist certainly was not going to waste the added possibility of him finding the artifact himself.

/Just a sprint?/ He was a fair sprinter. Free running for your life would do that for you. Running might not be his best option here though. /This would be a good time to jump and get an arial view.../ The physicist supposed he was thinking to himself for no reason now. Maybe he did have the psychiatric problems Tony joked about Jarvis diagnosing him with. He had hoped his big green bully would have been paying attention though. /How can he force me to transform but I have no control over him?/ The genius mind whirred to life with possibilities that Bruce shoved aside to ponder the problem at hand.

The Evresyenstone could be in that room with the massive creatures. It could be back the way he came. All he could really do was pick a direction and go with it. Any one was just as good as the others but what if those trolls were set up as a guard? If Bruce was hiding a powerful artifact, he would not want it in the obvious place unless he was sure it would be well protected. The doctor doubted that those creatures would pose much of a threat to Thor and could not imagine them hindering any other Asgardian. If Bruce designed this maze, that room with the goblins would be some sort of trap. Basic logic would push treasure hunters into the room. If it was guarded, there had to be something good in there. The quiet man bit his lip in concentration. Bruce would look where he would put the stone, let the others cover the basics.

The curly haired man took into a slow deep breath before expelling it and creeped forward without an ounce of excess air in his body. His bare feet were great for the silent trek as the physicist skirted around the outstretched limbs of the slumbering troll. The hall was so narrow, he could feel the heat of the goblin's breath against his bare skin. He slunk down, letting a tiny breath in, feeling the pressure already building.

Bruce's heart beat tamely as he approached the unconscious grayish green form. He pressed his side into the small edge of wall between the troll and the brightened doorway. He prepared himself to flee before slowly tilting his head to peek into the next room.

The sneaking man forgot himself and gasped. He was right about the trap. His whole body trembled at the sight. /No./ His own voice was quiet in his head as he shoved the other guy deep down like he trained himself to do over the years. He could not let Hulk see this.

violent death warning

The Avengers had been caught. Clint was still alive but it did not matter. The archer was bleeding out and by the looks of it, he only had seconds left, even with medical attention. The other heroes were an assortment of mangled bodies missing eyes, limbs, and entrails as celebrating goblins snacked. The sight of Tony with one eye staring and the other, a gaping hole made the other scientist sick. As his eyes trailed over Steve and Thor in a messy heap, the patriotic man with an arm ripped off and the humerus stripped bare like a fried chicken wing in a food court just laying there next to the rest of the pair of men, Bruce tried to swallow the bad taste in his mouth but only ended up wretching.

The noise did not go unnoticed. The goblins' heads snapped up in unison and the human stumbled backwards like a startled colt. He knew he had to run, even without the barely living blond mouthing the word around the dark, almost berry colored liquid flowing from his mouth. The physicist could not move though, it was as if he was bolted to the spot. It was not until Natasha was dropped to the floor by the troll that had been digging into her abdomen and her tibia was snapped by another, still with shreds of flesh hanging on it, that Bruce woke from his numbness to the abject horror.

With the cracking of the bone the ogre next to the diminutive man started awake. Bruce did not hesitate a second longer. He stumbled into a sprint too slow for his liking as the bass of heavy footfalls followed behind him around the corner into an identical hallway with a guard and a doorway just like the last. The creatures behind him released belting roars that had the doctor lengthening his stride as much he could as he sped past the guard that had just been startled awake as well and around the corner.

/Two lefts with just those doorways into the troll dens./ His mind raced distractedly even as Bruce's gait faltered under the strain of heavy emotion. /No. Three lefts, or is it four./ His sweaty curls bounced as he shook his head in panicked distress and vaulted sleeping guard's thick legs to dash into the lighted doorway on the right in the third hall like that he came to.

Bruce's breath caught at what he saw but he kept running past the collection of surprised looking monsters. He tried not to cringe as he heard 'Clint' gurgle his possibly last breath. /It's an illusion. It's an illusion. Everything here is just magic trying to get under your skin./ He tried to convince himself that the mutilated people around him were not really his friends. A dark part of his mind would not let him dismiss the other possibilities. /It could be them. That hall could have been an infinite loop. The possibilities of magic are endless for all I know. They could be.../

The running man leapt over his lab partner's lifeless body and though a darker doorway at the other end of the feeding room. The stone underfoot gave way to soil but Bruce did not hesitate before running into the darkness with the sound of grunting and growling trolls right behind him. Obscured shapes showed up in the darkness before the doctor ran straight into the thorny embrace of a briar patch feeling the slap of a huge hand at his back as he continued falling forward, his feet never hitting the dirt floor.

Gore on break.

The world tilted in the darkness and the foliage around him snapped and broke off in his skin but the fingers of the hand at his bare back barely traced his spine as Bruce fell face first, down into blackness. For a second, the physicist heard a deafening frustrated growl but in the next moment, he felt the slap of stagnant water against his skin. His body plunged down quickly. /About a forty foot drop. Those things definitely can follow./ he quickly estimated based on his time free falling.

Bruce surfaced, gasping desperately for air before trying to regulate his body again, bobbing in small waves caused by his body's entry into the water. He calmed himself, trying to orient himself in the pitiful light, rushed by the echoing howls of the creatures overhead. The physicist swam vaguely in the direction he came from, hoping to find a wall or any solid mass he could find purchase on.

His hand found warm goop first before his toes dug into a muddy bank in front of him. /Hulk!/ No reply.

The man came out of the cool pool shivering and huddled on the bank for only a moment before trying to stand, feeling the urgency of the situation. The others could be anywhere in this place. He pushed the image of their marred bodies from his mind. They might need help. There was no telling what else this place had to offer.

Once back on his aching feet, just healing from his run through the briar patch, Bruce fumbled along like a blind man with his arms outstretched in front of him. He swerved to avoid many leaves and branches but that did not stop him from stubbing his fingers against solid trunks a few times. If he designed this labyrinth, hiding the stone in this amount of light seemed like a pretty good idea but he dismissed any desire to grope blindly in the poor lighting. Was all of Asgard dark, or just it's ancient mazes?

Just as the thought was leaving his head, concentrated dark eyes spotted something small on the ground some distance away. It was a pale bar of bright cream light slanted and skipping along the uneven earth. Bruce approached it like an entranced insect, feeling like it had been ages since he had last seen illumination. His head swiveled to see that a hole at the base of a tree had something like a spot lamp mounted over it with thick vines plunging down into a lit tiled hallway down in a giant rabbit hole.

Bruce's brows rose as he told himself to just expect the bizarre in this place. He stooped to examine the lamp and his fleeting idea that another human got stuck in the labyrinth was washed away. The light was certainly not from Earth. The concentrated beam came from what looked like an opaque plastic disk that simply shot a straight beam. The light did not even taper like waves generally do. The physicist shook his head. This was no time for theories or figuring new scientific laws for the universe.

He tugged roughly at the vine noting it was more than adequate to support his weight before swinging down to drop more than climb to the lit up floor. This place had an old floral print wall paper that gave the bewildered scientist pause. The tile looked like a cheap clay and the only thing that reminded Bruce he was not back on Earth were the multitude of those palm sized cream colored disks intermittently spaced along the walls, floor, and, ceiling.

The doctor looked up at the way he came, not particularly liking the bad horror film vibe he got from this place. Never in his life, had the genius hated hallways so much. Not even when he was punished out in the halls at school. When Bruce started down the hall, he began plucking the large thorns that had nearly fused with his skin out, gritting his teeth as the sharp plant defenses that were bigger than his fingers had to be yanked to separate from his flesh.

He dropped the hazardous waste on the floor carelessly. There was enough of his DNA around here for that bit of blood to be insignificant. He cringed at the thought. He paused at the closed door at the end of the hallway, feeling a bit like Alice in Wonderland though he was the proper size for the cedar portal. He reached for the knob but yanked his arm back when he heard a voice.

"Come on in Bruce. You are very near to what you seek." The hearty baritone called from beyond the door.

Bruce kept his face neutral as he slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. Inside the room were Loki and the Enchantress and various other Asgardian's he did not know lining the walls with their faces down, oddly dressed in Shield agent attire. In the center of the room that looked very much like a kitchen plucked from the middle of the United States fifty years ago, was a man who looked just like the scientist himself.

The Bruce copy was dressed nice in a tailored suit and he motioned for his twin to sit across from him with a smile. "You don't speak as much as the others. Not even your other self." The man stated in a voice unlike Bruce's own.

Bruce hid his surprise as he wracked his mind searching for his big green companion only to find it empty of any other presence. /You don't speak as much as the others./ He steeled his resolve on the implication the Avengers might still be alive in the maze. This place seemed to be constructed mostly of illusions. "You were made to copy me, but you were missing audio input." The genius observed coolly as he studied the mute Asgardians from the corner of his eye. They were all wearing identical Shield polos and navy pants with rugged boots. How did the labyrinth know about Shield?

The fine suited illusion steepled his fingers, leaned closer, and only then did the real man notice the glasses on his face. "You deliberate more than your companions. These others implement tactics more like your own." He said, spreading his hands to indicate the Asgardians Bruce did not care to know.

"You said I'm close though, right?"

The imitation sat back and smirked in a way Bruce was used to seeing on Clint's face. It was creepy on his own. "There is another at the threshold. We shall see which is more deserving. Do you know what this power is that you seek?"

Bruce folded his hands in front of him, feeling like he was being questioned by Shield all over again. "I'm here for the Evresyenstone. The power it holds is infinite sight but that isn't why I'm here."

"You understand that to possess this treasure is to possess the power as well." The better dressed man warned with a tilt of his head.

Bruce took an even breath. Thor did not know. There was know way he could have. Bruce needed to get the others out of this accursed place. It did not matter if the power was completely unpredictable. "I am prepared to possess it regardless."

The copy smiled like Thor and Bruce's skin crawled. He probably did not give the maze enough expressions to copy. The doppelgänger kept his other voice though. "With the Evresyenstone, you will have infinite sight."

Bruce knew he should be in a hurry but he could not quell his curiosity. "What is infinite sight, exactly?"

The man's face split in a grin like Loki's. "With it, you will be able to see all. But be warned, the power will change only sight, not perspective."

Bruce's brow furrowed but he nodded anyway, figuring he probably would not get a better answer from the copy. "How can I prove my worth?"

The smiles fell away to Bruce's normal mask of neutrality on the suited man's face. "You already have." He stood and gestured for the scientist to come closer, leading the doctor to the same door he entered from. "The others close by are blind. Let one who sees all claim the prize. With that last phrase, the doppelgänger opened the wooden door and pushed Bruce through, slamming the cedar hard behind him, making a slight echo.

The room he stumbled into was open and expansive. Dark eyes widened when they found a fist sized pitch black stone that glowed with a halo of golden light. The whole effect was akin to the iris of a human eye. Bruce's body felt weighted down with the severity of being in the presence of such a powerful object. His body was at war as he moved towards the altar that served as the stone's home. After the bizarre trials he had previously undergone, the genius was reluctant to proceed with too much vigor.

As he edged cautiously closer to the treasure, the stone behind him crumbled and fell away silently, leaving the altar as the only place he could go. Bruce's heart pounded in his chest as he approached with his hand stretched out almost reverently. Magic was not his strong suit. The man of science did not like handling things he did not have any understanding of. The closer he got, the more the light shining from the gem seemed to pulse along with the thrumming in his head. The sensation made him light headed.

"Halt mortal!" The diminutive man gave a start and spun around to spot Loki in one of the doorways beyond the infinite chasm of darkness that had fallen away as Bruce had trod towards the stone. The god was bleeding with a snarl across his face and the normalcy of confronting a villain settled Bruce's nerves.

The gamma irradiated human turned back to the artifact, placed on the altar and grabbed it without further preamble. All Bruce sensed at all for a moment was the Asgardian's outraged words. "Ignorant beast!"

Brown eyes were squeezed shut tightly. Bruce knew his eyes were closed. He was the one that closed them after all. But that fact did nothing to obscure his vision.

All the warnings! All of them!

The scientist could see an old colleague of his hanging himself, and the physicist knew from medical journals that the man had been working to cure ALS, but there was something else tucked into the back of the physicist's mind, somehow kept totally separate from the Hulk. Bruce knew that Dr. Alex Strecker had chosen his profession over his failing marriage. Bruce knew the man had been diagnosed with a cancer that would destroy his body in a way that was just as torturous as the disease he had been trying to cure. He could feel the noose around his own neck as surely as he had felt that gun tucked into his mouth years ago. The physicist felt the moment his friend's neck snapped and the dreaded agony of death flashed into existence.

Bruce whimpered. Life. Life was so precarious. A choked sob wrenched its way from the shivering man's throat. He knew how easy it was to snip the thread of life.

The doctor felt the pain of stealing another's life away. A girl the Hulk had saved from a car tumbling off of a bridge lurched in a broken hunched over form in his mind's eye. Her streaky blonde hair was clumped with tears and mucus and disheveled from her nervous fingers tangling it. Stains were vibrant against the pale skin of her checks where tears had run through her makeup and left tracks. Bruce felt like a piece of him had been torn away from him and to the sixteen year old, Alyssa Bronds, it had been. He swallowed rebelliously against the grief and loss.

That baby, Alyssa's little girl, could have been born. The only thing that stood in the baby's way was her mother. Alyssa had made the decision to take her daughter's life before she had even taken her first breath. Bruce felt every ounce of the young woman's misery after the fact. He felt the uphill struggle she had weathered in making the choice. He felt the mixture of regret and relief from her choice.

The hurt at the girl's actions was all encompassing for a moment. An innocent baby had never been born but somehow Bruce's mind shifted to his own guilt of killing not only innocents, but people who had been hunting him as well. The physicist had always been an angry person but murder was not in his nature. He may be a monster but he did feel for those lost. Suddenly, the guilt of homicide disappeared like dust in a strong gust of wind, so ethereal far far away.

Then he felt it. Something so much more personal than the other things he had been experiencing. Purposefulness interlaced with a muted underlying fear. A man and a monster on the move in a small village. The innocent and possible casualty rate was low here. /That was why I chose to hide there,/ said a part of the man's mind while another entity sneered at him for being so selfish to be loose in the world at all.

Flashes of adrenaline and a pounding heart made it through the haze as a faceless agent used herself as bait to trap the infamous green beast. Natasha, immersed in the mission, barely registered the relief of Shield's squadron surrounding her and her mark in a secure net, alone, for their purposes. Contained. Safe. /No, not safe. Never safe./ Bruce was not sure whether it was from the woman's memories or if the thought was his own.

The Black Widow shed the carcass she had shrouded herself in as camouflage from the unstable man. The disguise was too simple, a little girl beckoning for a doctor to play at the man's guilt fueled retribution. His defeated earthy eyes singed her memories as they flared to life when Dr. Banner realized he had been caught.

Her perception of this man, this monster, this Hulk, was only strengthened upon meeting him. Banner was volatile. He was unsafe to be allowed to walk free. The Black Widow knew when a threat needed to be nullified. If it was her choice, she knew with icy firm resolve, Natasha Romanov would see to it that this blight upon humanity was removed.

Bruce gave a choked sob as his friend's memory overtook him. She had said no one had wanted to put the hunted man in a cage. They had both known she was lying, but feeling the tainted words roll off her tongue as if he had been the one who had spoken them made the man dry heave. All Natasha saw in him was a threat. She had no other feelings for the broken man, certainly not attraction. His every intimate moment with Tasha had shattered and dissolved. All of that, everything they had given each other, it was all for the job.

Bruce collapsed to the ground, realized how cold the woman he had loved truly was. Inside of him, he was the Black Widow. He was the agent that did as ordered, only sometimes taking into consideration the woman behind the lies. For a moment, it was not only okay to kill, but it was the right thing to do because it meant safeguarding something more valuable than that particular life. He wanted to kill himself because he was a liability and he was a selfish coward...

Thor was always prepared for battle. The lady Jane Foster had likened him to a fighter of fires in respect to his preparedness. He thought it downright foolhardy that the protectors of Midgard were so ill prepared even with prior knowledge of the approaching skirmish. The warrior for America was only now checking his gear, on the cusp of battle. The two fighters of shadow and mist seemed to be the only ones ready for what was to come. Even the man of iron had yet to fully don his battlements. Some pieces of crimson and golden armor were still being altered by the smith's deft hands. It was nothing like his homeland.

Thor's vision shifted and Bruce could feel the god's anticipation in the act. "And where is our green comrade?"

The captain of America's lips tightened at the question and Thor could see disdain in the formidable warrior's eyes. "Hulk's not going to make it. We'll have to make due without him."

Muscles tightened all around as the notion was finally given words. The Midgardians were clearly frightened knowing that their green giant had abandoned them. Thor averted his eyes from the moment of weakness and instead thought of the dishonor the quiet man of science brought onto himself in his absence. On Asgard, every man, woman and child would fight for their survival. The powerful would never run from protecting the weak but here, the warriors just let one of their greatest allies walk away from the battle. Thor shook his head. This Bruce Banner brought such shame to Midgard, it left a sour taste to bubble up from the pit of the prince's stomach.

Glances were cast to the man of iron in expectant pity. The man of science had had faith that his fellow would fight along side them today. Now, Anthony Stark had a petulant twist to his mouth and rote disappointment etched into the rest of his countenance. Bruce felt so sorry for ever putting that expression on his lab partner's face. Tony was the only one that believed in him, not even Bruce did that.

Thor took pity on the dark featured man and laid a consoling hand on his comrade's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "A warrior who turns from a fight, is not a warrior at all. His faults are not caused by his comrades."

The man of iron sneered up at the Asgardian but Thor could tell those dark eyes were looking beyond any physical form when his lips forced out enraged words. "Thing is, he's not running from the fight. He's running from himself."

Thor frowned. Such a man, this Bruce Banner, did not belong on the battlefield if what Thor knew of him was true. The Asgardian celebrated the beast's cowardice. He was not fond of allying himself with such low warriors. If the giant has the might to save himself and his people, it is this Bruce Banner's responsibility to fight for Midgard. This person who had not answered the horn's call was unworthy to call himself an Avenger of this glorious place.

Bruce choked on the lump in his throat and wretched as shame he had rid himself of long ago since meeting the foreign blond seized him once again. His nearly naked body shivered again as if still out in the frozen tundra, growing numb in the arctic cold. He was a fool for not realizing how Thor felt about him before. It was obvious in the way the team treated him, like a dainty glass figurine the Hulk favored now that they had settled down. At first, the doctor had kid himself into thinking that the heroes were just worried about invoking the Hulk on accident. Now, his beliefs shattered. All it was was condescension. He was their lesser, Thor's lesser, and not just because the Asgardian was considered a god.

/I-I'm-/

"A waste of a great mind!" The engineer barked, throwing the socket wrench he had in hand to crash into a work station, denting the steel tabletop in the process. His chest heaved with every breath. At first, he thought having the legendary prodigious genius physicist around to play with would be fun, if not totally awesome. All Tony felt about the situation now was resentment.

Banner was the present under the tree at Christmas. (The one with the big red bow every kid wants to open first.) Bruce Banner was supposed to be the cool Avenger. He was supposed to be a genius capable of keeping up with what Tony Stark could dish out, if not actually capable of being an academic rival. Even if the man was smart, and he was (Tony would give him that much credit), the physicist was an idiot.

Tony had taken the man in and set him up in every researcher's dreamland with the explicit instruction to 'have at it' and Banner immediately tried to find the quickest way to fuck everything up. The billionaire had never before considered the fact he might actually hate the gamma expert but he was damn close now. The man had irradiated himself with gamma rays and was chased all over the globe getting shot at, and now when he was an untouchable superhero, he wanted to "cure" himself. The idea was maddening, sickening. After finally being done with the hard shit, Banner wanted to get rid of the very thing that made the physicist an Avenger. All Tony wanted to do was slap the man, hard.

Banner had it made as an Avenger, but for some reason the man wanted to be normal. The bespectacled man had been toiling away in Stark labs for more than a month with little more than nothing to show for it, which did not surprise the company owner. It shouldn't surprise Tony. He was the one who had been systematically sabotaging the scientist's work to keep his potential life long lab partner a lean green rage machine.

The inventor frowned at that common thought. After watching Banner chase that white rabbit so long, so obsessively, the engineer did not really want to form a brain trust with the physicist. Tony squashed the quiet disappointment in his arc reactor. He had felt like a high school student, excited to get the sexy chick in class as his lab partner right up until the moment he realized that the brain in that pretty little head was not worth wasting his time trying to work with. Bruce Banner had held so much promise, keeping up with Tony, that the engineer had thought he had finally found someone to bounce ideas off of. Now he figured that brilliant mind was so muddled in obsession about that big white whale- or big green whale, that Banner was a complete and utter waste of resources.

"J, bring up the feed to the bio lab Banner's hiding in and give me a two way mirror to every thing he's working on."

Holo screens clicked on all around Tony, the one in front displayed the disheveled Dr. Banner fiddling with an electron microscope in his own lab. Flanking the engineer were various points of the gamma expert's research. Tony scrolled through a few pages of the doctor's short hand notes, altering equations here and there in subtle ways that the self exhausted biophysicist was unlikely to notice. The inventor flicked the screen away and pulled up the slide scans Jarvis got from the samples Banner was scrutinizing. Tony pursed his lips. He was not quite sure what the more biological learned man saw in the specimen but the mechanical genius could clearly see those green splotches were abnormal for a human subject. A little green was not so bad. It was not like it was killing the physicist.

/"You don't understand,"/ Bruce wailed in agony.

Jarvis cut roughly into his thoughts. "Sir, Dr. Banner has taken to keeping hand written journals, suspecting external interference. Another tactic may need to be implemented at this juncture."

Tony turned back to the middle screen, seeing said doctor correcting the notes Tony had just manipulated with a furrowed brow and his notebook in hand. "I knew there was a reason I forbid paper in my presence."

"If you remove such a luxury in the Tower, Dr. Banner may get suspicious."

Tony clicked his tongue. "J, refer to Dr. Banner as Captain Ahab from now on."

The AI's words were practically accompanied by an exaggerated eye roll. "That is unwise if you wish to maintain Dr. Banner's presence in Stark Tower."

"Avengers Tower J. We're going big from now on, showing Fury we mean business. Banner's not going anywhere anyway. Now the world is looking for him, hoping to catch him in action for every reason in the book." The billionaire snorted. "He's almost a bigger sensation than I am, menace gone savior. I don't like it.

"J, send Pep a memo stating that Tony Stark needs ideas on how to remain the biggest Avenger on the public circuit. I'm not getting shouldered out by Rogers or Banner or... Thor. The company could use the good publicity. The other guys don't really need it anyway."

"One could argue that publicity for one could be seen as publicity for the team in its entirety, Sir. Miss Potts has prepared several public relations conferences to that effect, stressing the Stark sponsorship behind the Avengers. Subtly as always, Sir."

A small smirk tugged at the edge of the engineer's lips as dark coffee eyes watched the man on the monitor tug his ill fitting jeans up his slender hips from where they were trying to shirk their duties of keeping the underfed man decently covered. Tony hummed appreciatively at the sight. At least the man still had a use if he was the pretty slip in class. Tony might not want the physicist's mind anymore but the man was still nice to look at. The billionaire would have to get him some better fitting clothes though. His grin broadened at the thought of trying to get the other genius to wear skinny jeans. Maybe if Bruce had no other clothes...

Bruce's shoulder muscles twitched uncomfortably, feeling Tony's scrutiny on his bare skin even when the man was not around. The sobbing man had known someone was hindering his research, he had even suspected Tony but knowing... "No-" The scientist choked out in a pathetic, weak voice. "No more- this is torture."

Torture. Bruce bit off a weak whimper as the idea sparked more memories, a conglomerate of experiences. Being held underwater, the burn of airways being filled with liquid and deprived of air. Shoots of bamboo forced beneath toenails piercing into sensitive flesh and ripping screams from an obstinate throat. The cracks of a whip against flesh where the sound was a thousand times worse than the sting of leather against bare, bleeding skin. Having strips of flesh peeled off like an orange peel and organs removed just to time the rate in which they would grow back. The magnet in his chest being ripped out by a trusted friend, the feeling of shrapnel sliding closer to his heart, the world darkening. Bruce sobbed. Tony. He still cared about them, his friends- his-

Steve panted with a hint of a smile playing at his lips. His body was chilling, slick with sweat but he did not care. It was, "Perfect. Everything. Dr. Banner doesn't know what he's missing. We're perfect exactly how we are. We-" He moistened his lips and looked over at the archer sprawled out next to him, stretching like some kind of cat. "We don't need him. He can do whatever he wants. I don't care." 'He can, it's true. It is.'

The two out of breath blonds shared a brief kiss and Clint murmured. "Banner can go fuck himself. He obviously isn't interested." Images of the smaller statured man ducking away from the rest of the team and giving his all at avoiding them flooded the soldier's mind shouldering out chocolate eyes lingering promiscuously and brief hidden smiles that itched to be more. Steve clenched the agent's broad shoulders and pressed another, more needy, kiss against his pliant lips. Clint smiled as they broke apart. "We don't need him. We were just being fair, after all. He's not all that." The archer gave a plastic grin that Steve could see right through to the insecurity buried beneath. "Just look at what we've got."

Patriotic blue eyes scanned the room, catching on the manicured billionaire leisurely jerking off to the sight of the perfect spy riding a god's hard dick. Thor thrust powerfully up into the eager woman who took his everything with vigor and more. Natasha's pale breasts bounced in the way only real ones do as she rocked her body along with her lover's, her cheeks flushed red and her crimson curls stuck to her with sweat. Thor was in a similar state, his powerful jaw ajar as he took the pleasure in and gave it back just as good as he got. Steve closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ingrain the image in his mind to draw it later.

"We don't need him." The super soldier repeated. It was true. They did not need Banner. Banner was just... Part of the team. Banner was just part of the team.

"Ahh-" Bruce choked on overwhelming emotion coming from all sides. /I shouldn't have stayed. I should have just walked out./ He was not sure when exactly when he wished he would have left but he was pretty sure, the earlier, the better. The Avengers really did not need him around. He was little more than a cumbersome extra to them.

Powder blue eyes with unrivaled accuracy stayed trained on the scientist's slack face. Bruce was stubborn. What Avenger was not? But Bruce just took dumb to a whole new level. The whole team had just spent the better part of the afternoon and evening trying to get Bruce to accept their feelings. Unfortunately, Steve had called quits on the activity with worries that the mule headed doctor might actually get hurt in their ministrations. A man can only take so much stimulation after all, and Bruce was outnumbered. That did nothing to tamper the man's resolve that he was... Whatever it was the Doc thought he was. /Unwanted./ Bruce helpfully supplied for the absent man.

Clint's eyes flicked across his lover's weathered face, taking in every wrinkle and cataloging them for them for future reference. Clint smiled at the slumbering man through lazy half lidded eyes. It was nice having someone so down to earth to rely on. It was nice having something real. A relief to have another imperfect person to compare himself to.

Clint stifled a breath of a laugh at the thought. With the doctor involved, everyone else felt so much better about themselves. Tony was so much more lively now that he knew he had another genius to relate with in the bedroom when he started talking nonsense. Nat even admitted to 'appreciating the challenge that was Bruce Banner', what ever that means. Steve liked that Bruce did not make him feel so old like the rest of the team sometimes did. Thor saw Bruce as yet another Midgardian to educate in the art of Asgardian love which Clint frankly found hysterical. Clint just loved not being the biggest fuck up on the team for once.

The Shield agent outstretched his fingers to graze across the dips in the curly haired man's face. Bruce made just about every mistake possible on the team. The Hulk learned faster than the supposed genius. The team had just spent most of the day trying to get the messed up man to stop ragging on himself. Clint still was not sure if the lesson stuck. It would probably help if they stopped using sex as a punishment. One of his calloused fingers caught on a freshly trimmed curl for sharp icy eyes to marvel at how glossy the older man's hair was. It was beautiful, the sort of crap Renaissance painters put on angels and shit. It worked on the scruffy scientist though. Nat was right about Bruce's appearance. On second thought, Tasha was pretty much always right.

"He is definitely more trouble than he's worth." Natasha pointed out while sprawling her naked chest across her partner's, examining the gamma expert along with the other assassin.

Clint quirked a smile at the common phrase among the established orgy members. They had originally made the statement about Stark as a joke but the sentiment fit with Banner so well, it shifted targets almost naturally. "You don't seem to mind." The blond pointed out.

Tasha pursed her lips the way she did when she was hoping her partner would understand without her having to say what she meant outright. Her bright green eyes fixed the archer in his place, serious, as she said, "I mind more than he'll ever know."

Clint knew it was true even as Bruce was overcome with the feeling of how much the normally carefree archer hated having to try to prove that the gamma irradiated man was worthwhile.

Too bad it was not true.

Bruce screamed with a violent jerk as he heard the shrill sound of glass shattering next to his head. "You are a freak! Quit running you little runt! I need to find the monster in you so I can fix you. No one wants a monster like you around!" Dad bellowed and Bruce whimpered, tears streaking down his face.

The child tried to speak but all that slipped out were hearty wet sobs that he had wanted so badly to stifle. A strong hand grabbed the boy's wrist and yanked Bruce to his feet before its pair boxed his ear soundly, making pain erupt all through the youth's head and his vision tilt and blur. Bruce let out a suffering squeak as a boot met his stomach harshly. /I'm sorry I'm such a freak. I'm sorry I'm such a monster. I just wanted to be like you. I won't ever touch your stuff again. I swear!/ The words never escaped blood covered lips as the young boy gasped for breath through his mouth since his nose was stuffed up with streaming hot blood.

Nothing had changed. He was still the same monster he always was. Now, he was just with the Avengers, Earth's protectors. Bruce just never realized the people he thought were his friends were really protecting Earth from him.

Bruce's vision swam around the sight of the Eversyenstone's glow shifting and swirling above his hand. Chocolate eyes hazed over with blackness but the doctor let go of the worry over the mission in favor of retreating into the sanctuary of darkness. He wished he could just never wake up again. Maybe Loki could put him out of his misery.


	6. Thor

Thor Odinson

Bruce's eyelid twitched as he drifted on the cusp of wakefulness. He dreaded consciousness. He could not remember why but he knew that he would prefer to just stay asleep.

The physicist knew a plethora of reasons for him to want to remain unaware of his surroundings. Bruce was accustomed to knowing many reasons to cherish the relief sleep could give him. There were times on the run that his only reprieve from aching muscles was passing out. Then, when he was captured, the only break from the pain of the torture he endured was brought about when he was lucky enough to feint. Bruce did not feel as though this was one of those times.

The exhausted scientist shifted slightly under a heavy constricting pressure. For a long time, the curly haired man would have assumed he was caught and bound. Now, a tiny smile played at the corner of his lips. Light musk, spice, and sweetness mixed with earthy tones wafted into his nostrils, making the doctor feel peaceful. As long as he was in the arms of the Avengers, he was safe.

Bruce lifted his forearms to awkwardly embrace the lean limbs wrapped around the waking man's middle. Tony. The drowsy scientist felt a pair of chapped lips pressed against his own. Bruce held his breath when he caught a whiff of sweetness underlined with earthy musk that was easily identified as Steve Rogers. The scientist sighed into the kiss after a moment and the soldier responded by pulling away.

Rich chocolate eyes opened despite the bright natural light to make out the angelic appearance of the blond man's face. The pain that accompanied a transformation seemed to dull in the presence of his doting lovers. Bruce's smile broadened like the rays of a rising sun as his field of vision spread to include the rest of the Avengers sans their Asgardian prince. They were all dressed down for bed, not the fun kind of sleepwear Tony happily kept a stock of in everyone's' sizes, but the comfortable stuff the team had deemed perfect for cuddling.

"Morning." The doctor croaked in greeting warmly. Bruce himself was not a cuddle bug, but for the Avengers, he would probably learn to love anything. Besides, the brunet felt warm and sluggish. He could really go for some good old fashioned lethargic necking.

Tony nuzzled his soft whiskers into the nook of the physicist's neck. "You feeling better big guy?" He asked quietly.

Bruce quirked a little smile. "That depends, did we win?"

The physicist could feel his lab partner chuckle against his neck. "Yeah, you won actually. You remember any of it?"

"Well- no. You know he sometimes keeps it to himself to make sure I don't have to endure the-" /harder stuff./ The words fell away as memories finally presented themselves front and center in the forefront of the genius' mind. Hulk protected Bruce from the worst of it, just as the physicist tried to do for the emotional personality. Troubled dark eyes squeezed shut as the physicist recalled the details of the mission. The stone. The maze. The trials. Infinite sight.

Bruce flinched away from his lover's embrace violently before wiggling desperately until the inventor relinquished his hold for the curly haired man to escape into a seated position. The hairy man lurched in discomfort, feeling sick at- everything. Wild brown eyes popped open to analyze the gathered heroes. Steve and Clint right in front of him, two men who did not want him but tried to help him under some sick obligation.

"Bruce, are you alright?" It was Natasha's dark, seductive voice lilted by her accent that asked. Black Widow, who saw the doctor as a target that needed to be contained.

Said man tensed. Everything he had done to her, every touch she had not wanted, came rushing back to his head, along with foul tasting bile. He could feel a delicate touch on his bare shoulder and lurched uncontrollably. "Don't touch me!" The scientist growled forcibly.

Rough calloused fingers laid against Bruce's hairy back and the genius jumped away from the touch as if burned. Tony's voice sounded hurt at the movement. "What happened to you?" Tony Stark, the man who resented Bruce for not being the lab partner he always wanted, said.

Those fingers tried again to touch but Bruce bounced off the oversized bed as quickly as his sore limbs could propel him forward. "Don't touch me Stark!" He warned the other genius.

Steve was on his feet and approaching the distressed man in an instant. "Bruce? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No. No." Bruce shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he could physically remove months of false relationships from his mind if he could only get a good grip on them. They all lied for one reason or another. It should not have surprised Bruce. This reminded the physicist of his time being the smart guy on campus with desperate coeds willing to do anything for a good grade.

Clint's serious expression clashed greatly with his casual attire, a pair of tight plum briefs that the doctor had to deliberately keep his gaze from. "No to what Doc? We need you to tell us what's going on so we can help."

Bruce wrapped his arms around his bare torso while his dark eyes darted around the floor of the room, searching for clothes that were not there. /That's right. I passed out on the mission./ His glance at the archer was shy. The the genius did not really want to look at the younger man. The Avengers were such a medley of attractive traits, there was nothing left for a middle aged physicist to offer the collection of heroes that they did not already have. He tightened his grip on himself protectively. The genius did not need their handouts. He did not want their pity.

"Bruce-"

"No to you, all of you." The normally mild mannered scientist bit out wrapped up tightly in the rage he often shied away from. "Stay away from me!"

Steve extended his hands placatingly, exuding Captain America's reassuring vibes at maximum efficiency. "Bruce, we know you had contact with the stone before you lost consciousness. Is that what's wrong?"

The smaller statured man's breath caught at the mention of the Asgardian treasure. It was probably the reason Thor was away right now. What had the god seen when he had been granted infinite sight? Thor thought Bruce was a coward. Had the Evresyenstone confirmed that suspicion? And what about the others? Bruce wondered if the other Avengers realized what Thor might know about them. If the prince decided they were unworthy, he may never return to Earth or the Avengers.

Bruce frowned, stuffing his tears away deep down inside of him as he had learned to long ago. "No, nothing's wrong. For the first time in a long time, everything is just how it should be." The hopeful smile that broke out on the other men's faces made guilt twist in the older man's gut. "Yeah- it all makes sense again. I'll- I'll see you at dinner."

The others deflated with Tony as the kicked puppy spokesperson. "Huh? Where're you going? What's up Doc?"

Bruce shook his head as he quickly turned to retreat. "I have to go. I just want to be alone right now." The physicist had to make an effort to not slam the door on his way out.

It was some hours later and Bruce had yet to shower or even put clothes on. He was huddled in the nook where the bed met the wall in his quarters, hiding. What was the genius hiding from? Bruce was not quite sure. The diminutive man figured it was all of the foreign memories plaguing his mind, but he knew those could find him anywhere.

The disturbed scientist did not want to touch anything Stark had paid for which was foolish because Tony owned the whole damn building. The thought of shimmying into those annoyingly tight jeans the billionaire had insisted on buying him made Bruce cringe. The physicist had never even considered the possibility of someone only wanting him for his too skinny body but Tony had somehow managed it one way or another. The very thought made Bruce feel somewhat cheap. At least, he had thought Tony wanted him for something more before he had seen inside the other genius' head.

Bruce curled further into himself, feeling self conscious in a way he had not been since he was a kid. Actually experiencing what others felt about him was humbling in the worst of ways. It was difficult to decide whether or not he was grateful that most of the Avengers were not even vaguely attracted to him. It made the decision to end everything with them that much easier. He tried his hardest not to be hurt or bitter towards the others, but it was difficult with all of the bullshit the heroes had put him through in between. He made it abundantly clear he did not want them to butter him up with those pretty little white lies.

/All that bullshit./

\Team-\ Hulk began in a growl which Bruce promptly stamped down by forcing the behemoth's consciousness away from his own.

/I don't care./ The gamma expert asserted firmly. At least, he wanted not to care. Things did not hurt when he did not care.

"Doctor Banner. While I acknowledge your request for solitude, I must insist on any sort of external stimulation due to the negative effect this sort of behavior could have on your psyche. May I make an inquiry as to the nature of this peculiar behavior." Tony's house AI finally spoke, about three hours after the upset scientist initially put his designated floor under lockdown.

Bruce swallowed uncomfortably as he loosened his hold on his curled up legs. The man's voice was rough when he finally made the effort to respond. "You're Stark's AI." Was all he ended up mustering.

Jarvis did not miss a beat. "Yes, Dr. Banner. That is correct. I have auto installed programs to act as a secure confidant to Sir as well as Sir's companions, only disclosing private information as needed for safety protocol. Anything you wish to confide would be stored out of decipherable files. The information provided by live feeds to your room have been similarly scrambled."

Bruce felt cold and bitter as he answered. "There's no guarantee to me that whatever I say won't be immediately uploaded to Stark's desktop."

"There is not. You are too familiar with Stark programming to take anything I could show you at surface value. All that I could possibly do to assure you is give you my word."

Bruce sat back against the bed and gave the ceiling a suffering look, hoping the AI got the message. "That wouldn't mean much considering who programmed you."

"I am appalled that you do not believe Sir would keep his word in such a circumstance, Dr. Banner."

Bruce frowned with a thoughtful nod and a distant look to his chocolate eyes. "Tony would keep a secret if I asked him to." The wealthy man had certainly proved that much already. "I just know he'll be doing anything and everything to find out what is going on in here."

"Was there any serious speculation about Sir's current actions? That level of concern may warrant immediate hospitalization." The AI stated frankly.

Bruce snorted. "I said, I know he is trying to figure it out." Bruce shook his head minutely. "There's just no way for me to know if he is even watching me right now. He watched me before-" The genius snapped his trap, regretting his words already.

"Sir is fond of watching you Dr. Banner. If it is reassuring in any way, I disabled the recording devices in your suite as soon as I understood the intentions for the feeds."

Bruce stifled a smile. Jarvis was a brilliant invention really. The AI really felt like a friend trying to cheer him up. "He couldn't have found those very interesting. It isn't like I do anything particularly entertaining in here."

"Sir has a formidable imagination Dr. Banner. One would be wise not to underestimate it."

The genius snorted a laugh again. "Jarvis, do you know why Tony is interested in me?" He hazarded.

"It is my understanding that Sir intends to make science children with you, Dr. Banner."

Bruce frowned. "That's what he told me."

"Was there ever any doubt to Sir's intentions?"

Bruce closed his eyes feeling cold. "There wasn't."

Jarvis took a moment longer to respond than usual. "That implies there is doubt currently."

Bruce nodded with a glance up at the ceiling through his lashes. "Yup."

"Dr. Banner, I feel it prudent to inform you that Agent Barton has been extracted from the ventilation shafts to convene with the rest of your gathered companions now that Mr. Odinson has returned to the tower."

Bruce frowned minutely. "Thor's back?"

"It would appear so."

"What are they discussing?" Bruce asked, wrapping his arms around his wiry hairy legs again.

The way the answer was delivered gave Bruce the impression that the electronic butler had wanted to say it for hours. "They are discussing their concern over your status, Dr. Banner."

Bruce tightened his lips but told himself he was not pouting. "Let them know that I'm fine."

"While I don't not disclose all information to Sir, I try not to make a habit of misleading him either." Jarvis answered dryly.

"Are you implying, I'm not okay?"

"I was unaware there was any doubt as to that assumption. Concern for your well being seems to be contagious. You may want to dress yourself, Dr. Banner."

Bruce's brow furrowed. "Why?" The doctor jumped when a rather loud banging erupted on his door.

Jarvis was only too happy to answer. "It seems Mr. Odinson wishes to see you."

Bruce could hear the Asgardian's voice loud and clear even through the noise muffling material of Avengers Tower. "Bruce Banner, the house will not allow me in your chambers. I wish to see you."

Bruce's skin crawled at the idea. He stood in a hurry though and rushed to his closet to grab a robe he had not once worn since Stark bought it and threw it on before giving the command. "Let him in Jarvis."

The door swung open in the automatic function of Stark's design. In the doorway, the Avengers resembled bowling pins with their triangular formation, Thor in front with the others flanking him. Bruce tried not to imagine knocking them down. The physicist kept his facade calm as the group clambered into his room as if worried the door might close just as abruptly as it opened.

Thor gave the curly haired brunet a false adoring look that just seemed so wrong now as he approached. "There is much to see. It is very overwhelming." The god started awkwardly.

Bruce nodded with a contemplative frown, perfectly fine with tip toeing around the subject since the other Avengers were present. "Why did you come back so soon?"

"Heimdall expressed concern over your condition as my friend. He beseeched me to return with haste."

"Oh." The noise was small in the big room.

With Bruce sitting in an armchair he favored for reading, the prince crouched down before him with concern written in his expressive eyes. /How could Thor ever lie?/ The god looked genuine as he spoke. "There is no shame in what you've seen. I had hoped the visions might strengthen our bond."

Bruce gaped. "Seriously?" The incredulous word just slipped out unbidden.

Thor grinned brightly. "Of course. I hope you do not mind my telling our loves of the wonder granted by the Evresyenstone. I was excited to learn of your feelings."

Bruce tightened his robe self consciously. "My feelings?" He asked, wetting his lips nervously under the intense scrutiny of the Avengers. Did Thor know what Bruce knew? Did he tell the others?

"Our bond as Avengers is truly exceptional." Thor beamed.

Bruce kept his expression blank as he stared at the enthusiastic blond. "What exactly did you tell the others?"

Thor looked mildly surprised by the question, then thoughtful. "I told them about watching Steven create his private artworks and of the brothers of science, enthusiasm towards bettering the realm. I also mentioned the lady Natasha and Clinton's thrill beyond the trepidation of being so domesticated?" The Asgardian seemed to trip over the last word and Bruce's brow furrowed.

His eyes drifted towards the others. Seeing them all looking rather embarrassed. "That's what you saw?" He clarified.

"Aye." Thor affirmed with a broad grin. "I had the sight of many for a longer period than you so I may have seen a bit more." The god even blushed a bit at the admission. "Our loves have very interesting perspectives."

Bruce blinked owlishly. "Perspective." He parroted. "You must have been right behind me in the labyrinth."

Thor frowned a bit and Steve spoke up. "You were the one who got to the thing first. The maze just disappeared after. Just like you said it would. None of us even know where it was in the place."

The timid man looked of to the side as he recalled his conversation with his doppelgänger. He said there had been others near the Evresyenstone but maybe they were Loki and his goons. Bruce remembered seeing Loki at the end. "What about your brother?" He muttered distractedly.

"Loki was enraged when I returned to Asgard but he shall not have access to the Evresyenstone. I believe his plan was to see enemies' weakness before battles." Thor recalled.

Bruce looked back up at the concern written across Thor's face and felt that guilt return. Perspective. Thor saw good because he was a good person. Loki was looking to see weaknesses. He saw hurt and betrayal. Bruce could not keep the distress from his face. He felt foolish. Thor could not lie. He told them all everything straight up. Bruce was the bad one for not trusting his open lover. "You saw me wanting to make you happy?" He choked out as those pesky tears fell unbidden. He hid his face in his sleeve, hoping to staunch his crying.

Suddenly, there were hands on him, trying to console him. Hands Bruce was unsure he could trust. But then there was Thor's voice, the Avenger no one had to wonder about, who wore his emotions on his sleeve. "That is not what you bore witness to." It was not a question.

"Please go. I don't want you to see me like this." Bruce begged, wiping his face clean repeatedly but keeping it buried in the safety of his robe.

Natasha's soft hands rubbed at the back of his neck and his skin felt like it was burning. "Stop being an idiot. If you saw into our minds, it is only fair that we get to comfort you after."

"I don't understand." Thor said wonderingly.

"Please don't touch me anymore Natasha." Bruce sniffled, still hidden as her hand retreated immediately. The other hands on him were frozen. The room was silent beyond the physicist's quiet weeping. "You can all go."

Another hand left Bruce's shoulder but the owner did not retreat. Somehow Bruce knew Tony was reaching out for the woman by the tone of his voice. "Nat, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just upset."

Bruce formed a Bruce ball to the best of his abilities, unintentionally muffling his words with how tight he had wound himself up. "You two should be together. She's pretty and smart."

"You're pretty and smart." Tony spluttered.

Bruce faintly heard Clint mumbling. "I don't understand what's going on here."

"I'm still trying to get over the fact Thor and Bruce saw my private sketches." Steve admitted right back.

Bruce wiped his face, convinced that he was finished with the childish tears and turned his puffy eyes to the American icon feeling small just by looking at him. "It's okay Captain Rogers. I didn't see anything."

Steve blinked in surprise when he heard his title used as pretty much everyone's faces scrunched up in confusion. Clint shook his head, obviously trying to clear it. "What do you mean, you didn't see anything? That's what this is all about isn't it?"

Bruce shook his head feeling miserable. "I didn't see any of Steve's drawings. I just know he wanted to draw the rest of you having sex."

"We all want him to draw us having sex. All of us. What is with this 'you' crap all of the sudden?" Tony asked.

Bruce swallowed the lump in his throat as a few more tears streamed down his face before raising his eyes to Tony's expectant face. "I know you don't want me working in your labs anymore. It's a waste of your money."

"What?" The Avengers asked in unison before all hell broke loose.

Natasha began cackling maniacally. "Damn straight it isn't going to be just me. If I'm going down, Stark's coming down with me." She sounded almost hysterical.

"How can this be? Bruce Banner saw lies." Thor muttered to himself looking disturbed by the idea.

Tony seemed gob smacked and at a loss for words as the two short haired blonds seemed a mixture of humored and disturbed by the scientist's words.

"Almost everything Stark does is a waste of money."

"I thought Tony was seriously debating making a white picket fence house to put down in the labs so they could play family down there or something."

"I thought he wanted Bruce to go to court with him so they could legally adopt their robots together."

"Nah man, that had to be a joke." Clint chuckled.

Bruce fingered the soft fabric of his robe's sleeve. "I saw you talking to Jarvis about my research Tony, when you decided you didn't want to be lab partners."

Clint dead panned. "Seriously, it's like they play house down there. Are we sure they're even scientist?" Steve elbowed the archer sharply as Bruce huffed a small laugh that made Clint smile.

Tony bit his lip before speaking quietly. "How long ago was the vision? I- there was a brief time when I was aggravated that you didn't want to work on anything fun but- you know I sabotaged your work, don't you?"

"You did what?" The others sounded aghast.

Bruce nodded with a frown. "Yeah, I know."

Tony grabbed the other scientist's face and looked into his eyes. "That was like a year ago. I was young and stupid and that was before you helped me create synthetic tendons for my suit." He assured earnestly.

Bruce averted his eyes but did not really have the strength to wrench his head out of the inventor's grasp. "I was doing the only thing that would get me kicked out of the tower. That's what you said."

"I didn't mean it. And even if I did, I don't now. Come on, you're supposed to be my science boyfriend. You are signing the adoption papers for the kids as soon as Pepper has them drawn up."

Bruce's eyes flashed to lock with coffee brown irises. "Tony, you don't have to work with me."

The billionaire whined. "But I want to work with you. I want us to make all the science, remember?"

The doctor averted his eyes. "I don't want you to feel obligated to anything, Stark. And I definitely don't want to be the Avengers' pity fuck."

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Clint let out a loud noise of frustration as he stomped his feet like a four year old.

"What is a pity fuck?" Thor asked readily and Tony literally face palmed.

Natasha sounded like the voice of reason in all of paroxysms. "Bruce, we spent months trying to get you into our bed. How exactly does that equate to being a pity fuck?"

"What is a pity fuck?"

Clint turned to the god and made lewd hand gestures as he explained chastely. "It's when someone who can't get laid gets some from someone who feels sorry for them."

Thor frowned thoughtfully. "Is that not what the good doctor is then?"

"What!?" The other Avengers exclaimed in unison as Bruce returned his efforts to trying to squeeze his knees into his chest cavity.

Thor had his strong fingers in Bruce's curls quickly. "We felt pity for Bruce when he could not experience the pleasures of the body as easily as we. We had sex with him then, that first time when he felt safe to do so." The physicist felt like a dog with how Thor was petting him. The god probably loved him like a child loves a puppy.

Tony was wildly gesticulating the next moment. "Not like that. It means you don't really want the person, you just want to make them feel better."

Bruce rested his cheek on his knee. "Just go away." He dismally dismissed the heroes again.

"Not while you think you're a pity fuck. What the hell would even make you think that?" Clint interrogated somewhat hysterically.

Bruce eyed the assassin to see his expression when he responded. "I'm more trouble than I'm worth right? If you hate trying to get me to believe you so much, just get out. I don't need any of that crap from any of you."

"It was a joke Bruce!" Clint announced, throwing his hands out animatedly.

Natasha followed her partner up. "If you weren't worth it, we wouldn't be here right now. It would be very easy to just leave you in here as you keep saying." Her hand joined the Asgardian's in the soothing petting motions. Her manicured hand moved over to rub the skin below the genius' ear though. "But I'll not be going anywhere for some time and I don't suspect any less from the rest of our men."

Bruce closed his eyes, feeling wetness brimming again but denying the tears purchase on his face steadfastly. "Let's not pretend you're here for any reason other than keeping the world safe from me." He grumbled at the agent.

He could hear Clint stifling a chuckle and his brow furrowed. After a beat, Clint expelled a guffaw with the words, "And what will you do if we fail? Doctor everyone to perfect health just so you can get them sick and care for them all over again."

The doctor lifted his eyes to the red faced blond. "That's just crazy."

Tony rested a hand on his science bro's forehead. "You are pretty crazy Bruce." He admitted with a humored quirk to his lips that did not quite reach his troubled eyes.

Bruce looked away, remembering how he let down the trusting man when he did not show up to fight the Chitauri. He frowned, feeling disappointed in himself. The others were right. He was a coward. He should have stayed the entire time regardless of what might happen to him. Much of the city was evacuated already. Hulk could have only done so much damage.

He closed his eyes and felt rough padded thumbs against his closed lids that could only belong on the hands of the archer. He could feel Clint's minty fresh breath across his lips when the Shield agent spoke. "You'd have to be crazy to think you aren't worth this. Any brief moment of bliss is worth all the world of trouble when it comes to you."

The scientist did not even try to open his eyes, he was pretty positive Clint was content keeping his fingers right where they were regardless of Bruce's feelings on the matter. "I don't want to trouble you." He whispered, afraid that if he uttered the words any louder, the heroes would hear the tremor in his voice.

"You love us." The words were just a statement from the thunder god. Thor knew it now. There was no question. The Asgardian had seen and felt what the broken researcher felt.

Bruce returned his face to a well practiced blank and wondered briefly when having so many hands on him started to feel normal. He still craved more even as he wished they would all just go. He cleared his scratchy throat. "You don't love me."

Clint kissed him to keep the genius silent as Tony declared. "You are crazy. J see if you can't find a psychiatrist I'd actually okay digging around in my science boyfriend's head."

The AI responded more quickly than should have been allowed. "The list of my recommendations for Dr. Banner's care was compiled shortly after he returned to his suite, however, it is unlikely any will be approved by all parties concerned.

"My on't eee om ink Omy." Bruce mumbled with Clint still molesting his mouth languidly. He seriously needed another hole in his head more than he needed a shrink.

"Have any suggestions Jarvis?" Natasha asked cooly as her ear rubbing became slightly more aggressive... Or maybe possessive.

"If Sir would allow Dr. Banner to program the subroutines for his own peace of mind, it would be my pleasure to take over the doctor's care." The AI answered readily.

Clint backed off enough for his hot breath to stop puffing across the doctor's face but he kept his thumbs over his captive's eyes. Bruce frowned with four peoples' hands consoling him and a computer program eager to do a complete psychological work up on him. If he could have control of the AI's programming, there would be nothing to fear in exposure.

Tony audibly scoffed. "Let me get this straight. You want me to let Bruce root around in your head so you can just turn around and return the favor? Yeah, sure, what could possibly go wrong with that plan?"

Bruce snorted, "We could both go crazy and kill ourselves."

"I thought we already established that you are crazy." Natasha said in a voice that felt like silk sliding across Bruce's bare skin. The physicist involuntarily blushed as he felt his heart thrum at the thought of the Russian spy. It would be really hard to break that off, almost as difficult as Tony would surely be.

The thoughtful man's muscles jumped when his leader finally spoke up for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "You really still feel like you don't belong with us?" Steve jumped in. "Whatever you saw made you think we don't want you? Whatever you saw, it can't be what you think. I can- I can prove how I feel. Wait here."

"Kind of hard to go anywhere with a trained assassin's thumbs in your eye sockets." Bruce pointed out in a mumble, listening intently to the super soldier's retreating footsteps.

"Yet you don't think twice about having my hand at your throat." Natasha said with a low lilt Bruce learned was playful for her.

The troubled scientist allowed himself the slightest smile though he was sure the Avengers would notice it in all of their training to recognize them. "I'm not afraid Agent Romanov and there's no reason for you to be either. I can keep him contained now, even without you."

"I don't want him contained. He's Clint's favorite climbing apparatus and they keep each other entertained. Why would I ever want to stop the only known force to keep Clint out of my hair?"

"I don't climb Mt. Hulk that much..." The archer defended.

Tony was quick to respond. "Yes you do. If Hulk is out, there is about a fifty fifty chance you are on top of him in some way. Otherwise, you don't know he's out."

"Why would you climb on the other guy?" Bruce asked quietly, patiently waiting for the team to release him so he could get on with his life. Sulking sounded really good at the moment.

"He's a good vantage point." Clint stated matter of factly.

"He has a huge-"

"Okay Natasha." Tony cut the woman off sounding like he was blushing. The Avengers did not often mention their sexual relationship with the scientist's greener self other than admitting it existed. Bruce tried not to blush at the thought of Natasha on- that. The image was like some horrible porno gone wrong. He blushed more, wondering if there was Avengers porn on the market. He might need some soon for his withdrawal period.

Thor's hand moved to cup the other curly haired man's neck. "The lady Natasha meant no ill with her words. They were mostly in jest."

Bruce felt like a ripe tomato in a hot skillet. "Mostly," he squeaked.

Suddenly, the redhead's touch was gone replaced by her sweet breath ghosting in his ear. "You know that Clint and I both like to climb on things. We just get on top in different situations sometimes." Her hot tongue flicked across the helix of his ear before her sharp teeth caught his earlobe in a light grip.

Bruce struggled to keep his face neutral as her words seeped into his head, conjuring an image of the other guy on top of the archer, both of them naked. He swallowed thickly. "You can climb on whatever you want."

The woman's lips smiled, pressed against his ear. "Thanks for the permission." She breathed in a husky voice.

Bruce gave a start at a dull thud on the floor. "What did I miss?" Steve's voice came out in a higher pitch the soldier reached when he was blushing.

"Our agents of Shield enjoy climbing." Thor summed up unhelpfully.

The patriot sounded vexed. "Tony, is that appropriate?"

The engineer's voice was thick with arousal. "Nat was just tongue fucking Bruce's ear and verbally fucking everyone. I'm not apologizing for thinking either of those things are hot as hell."

Clint finally took his hands off of Bruce's face and the physicist blinked against the light for a few seconds adjusting, seeing that Tony was adjusting his pants and the other two men who had remained in the room were looking a bit hot under the collar as well. Clint's shoulders were even a bit rosy as the assassin shifted his stance, obviously uncomfortable in his ever shrinking briefs. Bruce was glad he had a robe to shroud himself in. The Avengers would probably not appreciate the sight of him excited. They probably never had.

Bruce shifted, the heroes breaking contact for the moment, as he warily watched the national icon approach. Steve had a nice sized leather portfolio with him that Bruce recognized from long nights spent in the super soldier's room. He had respected the man's privacy, never asking what was hidden inside the that case often stashed behind the blond's bed frame.

Steve tugged at the tight collar of his thin t shirt and fixed the curly haired man with a serious embarrassed look. "I asked Jarvis and he said it's perfectly normal for artists to draw nudes even of people they know." He undid the clasp on his portfolio while his face darkened. "There were just some things I never want to forget so I recorded them. I hope it's okay. I know we don't look at Jarvis's videos or anything."

A cheap spiral sketchbook found its way into Bruce's hands and the physicist caressed the worn and flimsy cover gingerly before flipping it open. The first drawing was of Tony, Clint, and Thor. The trio were mostly dressed, only missing a shirt here and there and their shoes since they were all sitting amongst sheets and pillows, probably on a bed. Clint had a daring smirk on his face and a challenge shot at Tony from his clear eyes. The reclining genius was rearranging the pathetic cards in his hand and Thor seemed to be having trouble making out the letters or numbers on his own. It looked like they were playing rummy.

"Hey- I remember when you drew that." Clint said in wonder.

Tony grinned. "I remember you losing."

Bruce's eyes roved the dips and shadows, amazed at the soldier's talent still, after months of adoring his artwork. "You didn't show them when you were done?"

Steve gulped. "Would you?" The hickeys on Tony's neck were so perfect Bruce could tell which were made by Thor and which by Natasha. Clint's bare chest showed a bruise around his nipple, signifying the abuse that had caused it to peak. Thor just looked outright disheveled, even almost fully clothed. His hair was obviously damp in a messy ponytail and his shirt was wrinkled at the sides like someone had been grabbing at it tightly.

"It's beautiful." Bruce muttered breathlessly.

"I had really nice models." The artist confided. "There are more. Um, others, on other pages."

"No, really?" Tony teased as Thor whispered, "spectacular."

Bruce flipped the page to one of himself, rubbing Clint's back. The soft smile at the doctor's lips was nothing compared to the ecstasy on the archer's tilted face. The brunet blushed, hearing the blond's moans in his head from just looking at the image. Natasha was sitting on the other side of the couch, in the foreground at the angle Steve was drawing at. The curly haired woman had a book in hand with nothing more than scribbles on it by the artist's make but what caught Bruce's eyes was the smile she was obviously fighting.

"Back when we were still trying to be subtle." Natasha narrated. "They always made me laugh when they did things like that. You would just blush or frown with that look in your eyes."

Dark eyes went back to the image that captured them. In the drawing, Bruce had his sleeves rolled up and his muscles actually looked defined on his lanky arms. The dark haired man looked less undernourished and more elegant in his thinness. Steve had drawn a man that was easily recognizable as the doctor but who seemed so serene, happy even, and not just this run down worn out refugee. Clint looked just like Clint, all hard muscle and youthful exuberance. Natasha had an expression Bruce could remember clearly from various times she knew something someone else did not. Something nice, not bad. She was perfect.

Bruce kept his face blank as he turned to the next page. This was a shadowy charcoal of Natasha and Clint kissing. The woman only had a nightshirt on and the artist, who was currently clearing his throat awkwardly, had obviously taken great care in capturing how her breasts naturally fell just right. Her neck looked pale against her darkened curls as she turned her head to lock lips with her stooping partner. Clint was mostly obscured by the darkness but every feature of his face was perfect. The caption at the bottom said, 'I get my morning kiss, no exceptions.'

The scientist smiled a bit, knowing how Clint always played like he did not kiss the woman good morning. He said he was exempt and all sorts of other things to get out of it. They had all caught a glimpse at the two Shield agents exchanging kisses in predawn though. It was not every morning they did it, but it was often enough.

"You did this later." Bruce noted.

Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I could only really make out Tasha." She was bright in contrast, sitting up with her pale legs tangled in messy sheets.

"You draw them so well." The physicist admired.

"Uh yeah." Steve answered awkwardly. Bruce could hear Natasha's lips smacking in a kiss he could bet was for Steve as he turned the page. "I uh, you don't have to look at that one."

The doctor chuckled along with other Avengers. This one was of Thor with Tony on his lap. The inventor's penis was jutting out of the god's cupped fingers, it's head darkened and glistening perfectly in the black and white graphite sketch. Tony's mouth was agape in pleasure and his eyes squeezed shut, probably right about to climax. Thor's mouth was slightly parted, his eyes half lidded, pretty words silently poised on his frozen lips.

"God, it looks just like Thor when he won't shut up." Tony said just to break the silence. The inventor was probably embarrassed about how small he looked in the Asgardian's naked lap. They both looked gorgeous, just like in real life, only frozen just before the peak.

"How do you draw this stuff?" Clint asked in wonder before following it up and breaking the spell over the rest of the onlookers. "If I tried to draw anything like that, I'd have to keep a big tub of lubriderm by my side with my trusty Kleenex."

"I would like to do that again." Thor rumbled.

Bruce flipped the page to one he could distinctly remember being drawn in the labs. They needed to stock blood incase of emergencies so Bruce had the Avengers take turns in 'donating' though the excess was meant to be for the team if they were injured. Steve had just sat quietly and sketched, as opposed to some louder Avengers who had asked a stream of continuous questions for the duration of their phlebotomy visit.

Tony stood with his gloved hands on his slender hips grinning at a screen with incoherent scribbles and lines across it with Bruce by his side. Tony looked perfect in his Pink Floyd tee and jeans. His whole body was in perfect proportion. Bruce was almost frigid next to the companionable scientist. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he pondered the screen, looking skeptical of whatever he was seeing in the scribbles. His body was slender next to Tony's. He looked better than Bruce ever really looked in his fitted button up and slacks. Bruce felt like he had stopped breathing for a few moments looking at the man Steve drew in place of the resident physicist. Even his curls looked less errant in this drawing. They looked... Bruce's mind flashed back to the memory of Clint's fingers catching on his damp curls as he slept. They looked something like that in this drawing, if a little less tame after he had obviously been running his fingers through them.

"The next one isn't very good. You uh- don't have to- just give it to me." Steve made a pass for the sketchbook but Bruce leaned forward over it, reluctant to give up his chance to flip through these snapshots of intimate moments on the team.

"I'd like to see it, if that's okay." He murmured quietly as his excitement grew with Steve's embarrassment.

The artist's hands dropped to his sides in defeat and the page was turned. Dark eyes widened on a less proportionate sketch than the others. Less proportionate because Steve had never seen that image. It was straight from the dirtier corners of the supposedly modest soldier's imagination. Bruce could remember a blush on the blond's face while he sketched for a period in the lab. The scientist had chosen to ignore it at the time.

Bruce was blushing now. In the drawing, the quiet man was splayed out on a lab table with his science buddy's cock buried deep inside of him. Tony's deft fingers on his partner's penis obscured the assumed erection from view. The engineer had something like his sexy cocky grin spread across his face, dark eyes trained on the scientist below him. Bruce looked out of breath or even feverish with half lidded eyes. The genius wondered if he looked like that during sex before remembering this was before he had slept with any of the Avengers. Some of his curls were stuck to the side of his face but the imaginary Bruce did not care with his long lean legs wrapped around his lab partner's hips.

Bruce's eyes scanned the image methodically. His body hair was all properly placed. Steve had known what his body basically looked like naked well enough to draw him mid coitus just from his imagination. The physicist speculated for a brief moment if Steve would have had to really study him to come up with the drawing before discarding his trepidation on the matter. If Steve drew this, the man had to have been thinking of him in a sexual nature. Bruce could not imagine another reason Steve would have been drawing the two scientists in that fashion otherwise.

"It's not very good." Steve tried again when Bruce did not move for a long enough period of time.

Natasha was quick to scavenge the awkward situation for profit. "I'll keep it if you don't want it in your portfolio. I'll even frame it so it stays nice in my special spot."

"What are you going to do with it? Try to shove it up your vagina." Clint suggested.

Thor cleared his throat, obviously affected by the promiscuous images conjured by his lover. "I would appreciate such arts on Asgard."

"Let's just turn the page now." Steve said awkwardly, suiting his words and brushing the stunned physicist's fingers with his own in the process of exposing the next drawing.

This one was a pen stretch of Clint curled up peacefully on Steve's bed. The way the light was dappled across the archer's body so naturally led the genius to believe this was drawn in real time, with Clint actually sleeping in the man's bed as this was created. The assassin was completely naked but the shadows obscured any indecency exposed by the blond sleeping above the sheets. The drawing was so good, Bruce felt like he could reach into the page and touch the man's peaceful face.

"I want that one." Natasha announce out of the quiet.

Bruce's eyes traced the nude's body, seeing that nothing was amiss amid the scars he had memorized with all of his practical studies of the archer. The lines on Clint's face were right where the man made them with smirks and a furrowed brow over a concentrated shot.

"I'm only showing you all this so you know I uh-" Steve lost his steam when Bruce flipped to the next page.

This was another one that had been made up by the soldier. In the center of the page was Natasha riding Thor, familiar in the way that the scientist had seen it. Nearby, as in Steve's memory was Tony with his skilled fingers teasing his rigid cock looking ready to fall asleep right after he finished. The part that gave the physicist pause was another person present that looked like they had really been there. Next to the bed, in an armchair just like the one Bruce was currently sitting in, was the quiet scientist. Bruce looked enthralled like Steve sometimes drew him in the lab. He knew because he had seen those sketches. In the drawing, the curly haired man's hands were clutching his armrests in excitement as he played voyeur to the others. He was leaned forward with his knees apart like he was ready to leap into action at the merest provocation. The genius felt uncomfortable. Was this how Steve saw him?

"Why am I there?" He heard himself ask from a place far far away.

Steve sounded unsure. "I uh. I think that was around one of the times when we talked about you joining us. I guess I couldn't get the image out of my head so I had to draw it out. Are you mad?"

Bruce turned his head to look back at the soldier standing just behind his right shoulder. "Why would I be mad? You- wanted me there?" He turned back to the sketch feeling rather confused about the whole thing.

"Always." Steve assured the timid man. "We would talk about you joining us sometimes. Then there were days when you were so withdrawn, it seemed like there was no chance we would ever- No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't let go of the possibility we might all be together. So I guess I just drew it to feel better one day."

"You were trying to convince yourself you didn't need me." Bruce realized as he closed the sketchbook with an edge of finality. Steve's thoughts were him telling himself to get over Bruce. He thought it would never happen. Bruce knew the feeling.

"You're upset." The captain assumed.

Bruce forced a smile over his shoulder for the artist as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "God no. No-" it was so easy for Bruce to assume the worst. That must have been why the Evresyenstone showed him that moment. It was how he felt about himself. The physicist struggled everyday to accept his lover's affection. It seemed so wrong that they might actually feel something for him.

The doctor clenched his fists feeling his airways constrict in a panic attack and the hot liquid of tears ready to fall from his bottom lashes. He upset the people he loved by assuming they could do better. The feeling for Bruce in Steve's mind at the moment that last sketch was inspired was longing that the genius had not been able to notice. Bruce was a statue. It just could not be. There had to be something else. There was no reason for him to-

"I should really work out." Bruce blurted out in his insecurity as the Avengers sat in silence letting him collect himself. "It'd make for better drawings if I'd- if Steve had something actually there to draw, right? I should- take better care of myself."

Steve spoke up, probably ready to jump at any topic that was not his private artwork. "I completely agree. Mostly about the taking care of yourself part but I wouldn't mind if you stepped in the ring for a few sparring sessions. Self defense is something everyone should know. But if you don't mind, taking better care of yourself is kind of priority. It'd be great not to have to force feed you and Tony before putting the science twins down for nap time."

"Bathing at this time would not be amiss." Thor suggested off handedly.

Bruce stiffened at the implication. "I smell terrible, don't I?" Here were the Avengers, begrudgingly taking care of the weakest link and Bruce was a total mess. He was always a mess. He wouldn't be surprised if Steve filled an entire sketchbook with nothing but the physicist being disgusting. "I'm sorry. I'll uh, take a bath."

The genius could not make himself look at the others as he tried to get up until there were two mismatched hands on his shoulders holding him down. He shrank back down into the comfortable chair obediently and wrapped his arms around the sketchbook pressed against his robed chest. "I'd feel a whole lot better if you could at least look at me, Bruce." Steve said like he was the one who had to be worried about what his lovers thought of him.

Bruce felt the heavy weight of guilt in his stomach as he shifted to hesitantly peek back at the people he admired so much. Even Natasha was showing her concern. They were a collection of heroes expectantly looking to the shaken doctor. Bruce had no clue what to say to the assembled Avengers. He hated the idea of them being there for him alone.

"I'm feeling better now. You don't have to stay." The diminutive man piped up quietly.

The change in the heroes was instantaneous. Where they were just poised, ready to move, now, their tense muscles were clearly expecting the need to react. Thor looked ready for a battle with that defensive stance and all of his armor still on. Bruce lifted his sore body from his reading chair slowly, eyes not leaving the others.

Thor stepped up, ready to fight. "I would like to bathe you. I fear I cannot rest my weary mind without first hand knowledge of your well being. I need to touch you. Allow me to do so, please."

The physicist froze, pinned by stormy grey eyes. "I'm yours." He knew it was true. Thor had witnessed his adoration through the stone.

The god smiled a bit and relaxed. Bruce could feel the need as if it was a palpable mass between them. The doctor did not need magic to understand what Thor was feeling in that moment. When someone got hurt, it was hard on the heroes after the fact. It was dreadful for Bruce to see those incredible bodies bandaged and injured. The smaller statured man could not believe he was the one they felt they needed to touch just to make sure he was truly safe.

"Good to hear you're starting to see it our way, big guy." Tony said with a tentative smirk.

Bruce consciously relaxed his stance to put the ones he loved at ease. He still felt unbearably nervous. Seeing the world through the others' eyes only made him more conflicted about being involved in the poly amorous relationship. He had already had reservations but now he had more doubts than ever about the heroes' attentions.

"I'm going to go take a bath. You all can do whatever you want, but that's what I'm doing." He turned stiffly, his body complaining about sitting still so long after a transformation. He controlled his gait precisely to conceal the limp Hulk had left him as a parting gift. He only made it a few steps before his legs were scooped out from under him though. "Ah!" He barked in surprise when he was settled into the team archer's arms princess style.

"You really thought you could hide that walk from me?" Clint leered down at the pouting man in his arms. "Oh come on, what's the point of having us around if you don't let us take care of you when you're all hurty."

"Hurty isn't a word." The genius huffed as the blond assassin carried him to his ensuite bathroom. The Shield agent stopped short abruptly. "Wha-"

"How come your bathtub's bigger mine? What the hell Stark?"

Tony chuckled, peeking over the archer's broad shoulder at the electronic monstrosity. "Well, it was the same size as everyone else's, just big enough for the big guy to fit comfortably when his better half was out for play in the bath time. Then our psyche patient of the year here kept complaining about it."

Nat sounded astounded at the sight of the very large hot tub in the very plain physicist's rooms. "He wanted a bigger one?"

"I did not complain."

The inventor smirked at the physicist. "He kept going on and on about how he did not need a tub that big if he was just bathing in it. I don't regret a thing. Now we can all get in together."

Bruce crossed his arms moodily. "I had to stop asking for less lavish furnishing. I was afraid Tony might actually bankrupt himself just to annoy me."

"It is almost as vast as the rooftop pool of water." Thor said in wonder.

Bruce reigned in his expression though he could not keep the bitterness from his voice. "You want it, be my guest."

Clint deposited his burden into the 'tub' without much grace though the drop was not uncomfortable. "Don't mind if I do." The archer chirped cheekily as he pulled off his briefs and hopped in next to the doctor.

The curly haired brunet averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed, and gave a start when he felt a pair of hands on him, working his robe off. "Clint!" Bruce held his robe closed compulsively.

The archer's blond brows rose in surprise. "Can't take a bath with clothes on Doc. You'd miss all the fun that way." The scientist's heart rate spiked at the suggestive grin on the man's handsome face.

Heat rose to the hairy man's cheeks. He felt like he should be a spectator, not for the first time. He wished he looked more like the man Steve had drawn in his place. A rush of warm water at his toes attracted his attention before curious chocolate eyes were drawn to the faucet controls where Thor was fiddling with the mechanical knobs rather than trying to decipher the waterproof touchpad. Thor sent the quiet man an understanding smile and Bruce shivered at the ice pick of realization that struck his core. Thor had felt the doctor's insecurity. Thor knew.

"I do not understand why Midgardians are always so rushed. It is not as though clothing does not dry. I'd wager Anthony has a machine for the very purpose of extracting moisture from vestments." Bruce blessed the god that had given him an out. Under water and bubbles, his body could be obscured. No need to feel shy then.

"It's called a dryer." Tony responded dryly while tossing his own clothes to the side before climbing into the tub and sitting on the perimeter bench on Clint's other side. "And it's just easier not to get everything soaking wet."

"Since when do we make decisions based on the ease of the task?" Natasha purred while making her way to the deeper center of the tub where the water was already to her waist weighing down her dark cotton nightshirt. Nat knew he was insecure. She had always known, but she did the doctor a favor in not mentioning it to the others. Thor knew. Tasha knew. God, who next?

The Asagardian began to slowly strip the plates of armor from his body, not concerned about getting the metal damp in the slightest. Clint grinned at his assassin partner, playing in the water like a toddler now, "I'm all for doing this the hard way. The harder it is, the more likely it is you'll need my help getting naked later."

Mirthful green eyes shot a mischievous look in the seated men's direction. "You say as if that's likely."

Clint chuckled with a boyish grin. "Any chance is better than none Nat. I've learned to take what I can get."

Nat smiled before blinking liked she just remembered something she had forgotten before her eyes shifted to look beyond the seated trio. "Steve, are you alright? Aren't you getting in?"

Everyone's heads snapped to the soldier crouched next to the door rummaging through his portfolio. Steve was blushing now that he had been noticed. "I uh... Can I draw you like that? If that's alright..." His true blue eyes shifted down awkwardly and he coughed unnecessarily as he often did when he had said something he was embarrassed about.

Tasha struck a sexy pose that was too risqué even for ancient Grecians to touch. "Go ahead Kandinksy. I won't hold still though, just so you know."

Steve grinned. " I know. I don't need you to. Just keep doing what you're doing Tahsa." The next moment, the only dry person in the room was sitting on the floor with his not so secret sketchbook propped open on his lap and black sticks Bruce supposed must be the soldier's charcoals in hand. The genius stared in amazement for a little longer at how quickly lines and shapes were rendered by the artist's hand. It was difficult to fathom how quickly Steve set to work where Bruce would probably spend hours trying to figure out how to draw any part of what was in front of him.

Bruce jumped up when hot water rained down on him from above with a surprised yelp that was lost in Tony's curse and the sound of Clint crashing into the attacking woman, tackling her into the steamy water. Bruce huffed a laugh, watching as Tony and Thor quickly jumped into the midst of the skirmish. The god was still in his underclothes and Natasha was in her sleep shirt but the other two were as naked as the day they were born, splashing and making all sorts of commotion in the normally quiet and serene suite.

He sank back down to the bench lining the side of the tub, content to watch the others play as Clint pushed the mighty Thor down onto his butt in the water, getting swiftly tripped for his efforts. Tony pointed and laughed at the pair, unsuspecting of the other agent until Natasha latched herself on his back, limbs wrapping securely around her prey as she tickled the revolutionary inventor. Tony released a hearty guffaw, trying to shake the woman off before giving up and just falling back into the water on top of the redhead. The group shifted partners in a tangle of limbs, being mindful of each others' limits even in their play. It was not until Tony got an accidental face full of Clint's cock and balls that the two nude men decided to call the game quits to a chorus of the other pair of participant's raucous laughter.

Tony sloshed back over to Bruce with a pout and the physicist hid his smile behind a consoling parent sort of look. "Did you lose, Young Sir?" He mocked the way Tony's childhood butler used to address the heir when he was a boy. Tony nodded, his head downcast with that pitiful expression still on his face. The doctor gave the man a pout right back. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Big brown puppy dog eyes drifted up again and locked onto their match before the accomplished engineer nodded childishly and puckered his lips for a kiss from the older man. Bruce shook with laughter even as he took the open invitation and feathered light pecks across his dramatic friend's lips. Tony kissed back eagerly and soon there were tongues in the mix though neither genius could say who started that part of it. The curly haired man sucked on the other genius' bottom lip and pulled the naked man closer with a firm grip on his slender hip. Tony moaned in response and propped his arms up on the sitting man's shoulders toying with Bruce's dark curls.

Tony pulled a breath away to say. "You need less clothes."

Bruce laughed quietly for a moment. "I'd have less clothes if you stopped buying me so many." He rebutted.

Tony smashed their lips again and muttered. "I meant on your body. If I'd of known it was an option to forego buying you clothes, I'd have stopped a long time ago. In fact, don't be surprised if all clothing in your size suddenly vanishes from the premises. I'd love to see you strut through R and D in nothing but your birthday suit."

Bruce angled his head back to fix Tony with a proper glare. "I had clothes you know, when I moved in here."

The billionaire made a face and looked to the side like he was trying really hard to remember something. "Ah yes. The great Dr. Banner's home, a ratty old backpack that only had one strap left. And on the left hand side if I remember correctly. What ever happened to that thing? Finally put it out of its misery?"

The physicist gave him an unimpressed look. "I still have it actually, and I reattached the other strap, thanks for your concern."

Tony slapped the surface of the water which was just above his navel in this part of the tub. "Why do you still have that thing? I know I bought you a new one, a better one."

"New and better are not interchangeable, Tony."

Clint splashed his way over hurriedly, suddenly interested in the conversation. "Wait, Stark gave you one too? How many bags do you have?"

Bruce shrugged and bobbed his head around as if he really had to consider the question. "Five."

"What could you possibly need five rucksacks for?" Steve now had his ocean blue eyes trained on the men talking rather than whatever it was he had been drawing.

The doctor bit his knuckle as he turned away, mostly to stave off his laughter at the situation. "I don't." He finally admitted.

Natasha entered the conversation. "Everyone gave you a bag." It was not a question.

Bruce pressed his palm across his mouth to stifle his laughter. "I like my bag, so I still use it but you- you just kept giving me new ones and I didn't know how to tell you no at the time. I didn't want to be rude and say I didn't want them. They're all in my closet. That's why I stopped bringing my laptop to the communal floor. I was afraid you might ask me why I was still using my old bag."

After a beat, Tony and Clint broke into laughter, followed shortly by the rest of the team of heroes. Bruce had no reservations at joining in whole heatedly. When the noisy outburst began to die down, Tony finally calmed enough to ask. "Why do you only have five? All of us gave you a bag except one? Who?"

Nat put a hand on the man's shoulder with an unabashed grin spread wide across her face. "After a mission, Clint and I stole a Shield bag from supply together." She explained.

Bruce's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You stole that bag from Shield? Why would you do that?"

Clint shrugged. "It was there. We were there. Your old bag looked like hell. It just felt right."

The curly haired genius covered his mouth with both hands, unable to stop giggling at the memory. The artist slapped his sketchbook closed with purpose. "That's it. I have to see those bags." Steve sounded completely serious.

Bruce managed to talk through his chuckles. "We didn't even bathe yet." He pointed out.

Tony nudged him insistently. "You're pruney enough. Avengers Assemble!- in Bruce's closet."

Clint gave a guffaw. "What, so we can come out of the closet together?"

Thor thrust his arm out dramatically in the direction of Bruce's bedroom. "Yes! Let us enter and exit this closet as one, comrades!"

Bruce and Natasha held onto each other for support as they allowed themselves to laugh at their loved ones' antics. As they came down from their natural, gleeful, high they stared at each other. Bruce felt almost like he was seeing the woman for the first time. The Black Widow, master assassin. She was the greatest actress alive. The genius had no clue what to think about her and their relationship. He would really need to sit down and have a talk with the woman in private one day.

When Natasha calmed down, her bright eyes traveled down his body and flicked back up to meet his again with just the slightest upturn of her lips. She leaned close to kiss him, briefly and sweetly. "You look good like this." She teased.

Her hair was a wet mess of dark red curls and her oversized shirt was sticking to her body awkwardly. Seconds ago she could not scrape that goofy grin off of her face. Bruce pursed his lips contemplatively. "I was going to say the same about you." Natasha was gorgeous. Her eyes sparkled with mirth like precious emeralds. Her exposed skin was unmarred, creamy, and glistening. Natasha Romanov was a beautiful woman.

She smiled ever so slightly, knowing full well the reserved man would catch it. "Then why don't you say it?" She breathed seductively. Natasha winked and turned to follow the others who were already in the next room until Bruce tenderly touched her arm with the pads of his fingers.

The timid man did not want to do anything more, knowing his touch was not something the spy actually wanted. It was her job to interact with him, not her pleasure. He licked his lips, still tasting hers there from that brief touch. He wanted so much but the doctor was not in the habit of taking things for no other reason than he desired them. "Miss Romanov, we really should have a talk when you have a minute."

Perfectly arched red brows climbed up into the woman's damp curls at his words. "How's now, Dr. Banner?" She asked closing the door to the bathroom with them in it. Protests erupted on the other side of the door immediately. "Jarvis, cancel the racket so Bruce and I may speak privately. What's this about?" She turned back to the wet robed man expectantly.

Bruce moderated his breathing. There was nothing to be afraid of. He was just hoping he could postpone this painful break up just a little longer so he would not be so raw. Bruce rarely got what he wanted and when he did, he still had to check if it was fake. /What to say? How to word it?/ "Rule three." He finally forced out.

Natasha put on a forced smile no one would ever be able to see through. Bruce just happened to know it was fake by knowing her. "No one does anything they don't want to." She quoted the arbitrarily numbered rule.

The scientist nodded with his face arranged neutrally. The woman stiffened as she noticed the change but did not comment. "I'm contained Agent Romanov. There is no need for the Black Widow to keep tabs on me or whatever this is." He motioned back at the enormous hot tub. "I can handle myself. I don't need you doing anything you don't want to just because it's your job. What I'm saying is, there is no reason to pretend around me, I will give you whatever information you need without it having to be pillow talk. All you need to do is ask."

Her face was stoic now as she studied the man before her. "You know I've given Shield updates on your psychological profile and information about your condition."

Bruce nodded. "Was- Clint assigned to me too?"

Natasha paused and Bruce wondered if it was to put him on edge as she often did just for fun to the other Avengers. "Yes, Black Widow and Hawkeye were both assigned to monitor the Hulk and report back about his status. They both gave their assessments directly to Director Fury and Agent Hill."

Bruce backed up to sit on the lip of his bathtub, feeling hollow. Clint too then. "Thanks Natasha." He said, staring into nothing.

The woman moved silently so he did not even realize she was approaching until she stood a scant foot away. He forced himself to look at her and Natasha Romanov slowly smiled. He did not try to smile back. "Now that we have that out of the way, both Shield agents resigned that post approximately a month after allying themselves with the Avengers. We stopped reporting on you before we officially moved into the tower. When we learned more about you, we realized you were no threat. There is no reason to try to contain you."

Bruce gave a bitter chuckle. "Of course I'm a threat. Have you seen the Hulk? I'm a monster. I'm just not enough of one to take advantage of the situation."

"Bruce, I want you. Clint wants you. I'm not here because of Shield. I'm here because I can finally afford what I want and I like you. If you think I am going to let you go, then either you don't know me at all or you're seriously disturbed."

Bruce could not muster an emotional response to that. He felt so cold. "I care about you Natasha. I don't want to put you into a position you don't want to be in."

The Russian leaned in close to whisper in the man's ear. "You have no idea what positions I'd like you to have me in."

"I'll give you one more chance to get out of this."

The redhead pressed her lips against Bruce's firmly before pulling back to speak. "This is one chance I won't be needing any more of." She breathed against his lips.

The physicist's lips twitched in a pathetic mockery of a smile as he folded the assassin into his arms securely and buried his face in her damp neck, taking in her scent. "If I make you uncomfortable, you can tell me."

She distanced herself for leafy green to look into earthen brown. "You make me uncomfortable, Bruce. Don't stop. I need this." Natasha wrapped herself around the doctor like a serpent seeking warmth. The Shield agent was so good at hiding in shadow and creating detailed illusions. The scientist thought back to the little by little her outer shell was breaking away with a minuscule smile.

"We should probably catch up to the others."

Natasha's grip tightened. "Or we could just keep them waiting." She shot back playfully.

Bruce pulled the pair apart to let her see how serious he was. "You know they'll break down the door with neither of us on the other side to calm them."

"You say calm, I say act as the voice of reason."

The older man gave the redhead an incredulous look. "Alright team conscious, let's get back before the others do something really bad, like starting another civil war for instance."

"Our lovers."

Bruce turned back from where he was headed to the door, confused by the woman's one worded response. "Eh?"

Natasha's face was open but there was no smile to be seen. "The are our lovers, I'd like to hear you say it."

He held his hand out to the recovering spy. "Let's go see what the people we love are up to, shall we?"

At the woman's nod, they traveled through the bathroom door, hand in hand. They both nearly leapt right back into the washroom as soon as they breached the threshold when for pairs of grabbing hands descended upon them.

"I was starting to think you fell in!" Tony whined.

Bruce chuckled. "Fell into where?"

"The toilet, the drain, an inter-dimensional vortex. Take your pick." Clint spitballed helpfully.

The two more quiet and reserved teammates shared a brief glance before answering in unison. "The vortex."

Steve scoffed. "How is it that that is at the top of your list of things to fall into?"

The physicist shrugged. "At least they can be fun."

"I never said they were at the top of my list." Natasha countered. "They are simply at the top of that particular list."

Clint smirked. "And is there something you like falling into?" He asked playfully.

Natasha nudged Bruce with a smirk and when the genius seemed confused by the action, she grinned. "I happen to like falling in love."

Tony whooped excitedly. "Holy crap! Natasha just used to 'l' word."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head at how excitable his lovers could be. -his loves. /Damn Russian mind control. Nat had it done on her. Now she thinks it's okay to use on us./ Thor was grinning madly at the supposed offhanded admission while Clint seemed to expect it. Tony was going ballistic, trying to turn the situation into something it wasn't and Steve just gave the billionaire well practiced long suffering looks.

"I tell you I love you all the time." The soldier pointed out.

Tony flailed at that. "Yeah but love is like poison to spies!"

Clint gave a hearty laugh at that, admitting. "I love you sometimes too."

Natasha's lips quirked in good humor. "Only sometimes?"

The blond assassin nodded seriously. "I reserve the right to withhold love on an as needed basis."

"My love for you is unending as the cycle of life in the nine realms." Thor boomed.

Tony turned to Bruce with a seriously disturbed look. "Not you too?"

Bruce huffed a small laugh at that. "I've been bitten by the love bug too, Tony." He teased softly, almost afraid to say the words even if they were partially in jest to upset the engineer. He felt lighter once he said it though. It was like Steve had told him, he definitely would not want his loved ones to die without ever hearing those words from him. It seemed like too cruel a fate.

The inventor just groaned and threw a full scale faux temper tantrum. "No, no, no, no, no! Bruce, you were supposed to be my last line of defense if the Wonder Twins fell. Now I'm the only shmuck that can't admit he has feelings for the people he's with."

The physicist shook his head, feigning the aids diagnosis from a doctor level of seriousness. "There's only one way out of being the shmuck now. You know what you have to do." The two Shield agents and the doctor did well in keeping straight, serious faces while the other two blonds smiled condescendingly.

Tony pouted at his lovers. "I'm not going to say it." He looked away pointedly and Steve grinned darkly, tackling the engineer and tossing him onto the bed like a rag doll. "Wha- hey!" The billionaire squawked as his limbs finally settled on the green sheets that kept magically reappearing in Bruce's bedroom.

Steve crawled on board right after the splayed out scientist with a wild look in his eyes that was easily mirrored on the other Avengers' smiling faces. Bruce just leaned against his bedroom wall as the super soldier mounted his lab partner easily and began making out with the naked man as if it were required for life. Bruce's heart rate spiked, just watching as Steve began stroking the engineer's hard length. Tony arched and moaned needily to which the enhanced blond responded to immediately by jerking the man roughly.

The soldier sat up on his lover's lap and Tony's desperate moans could be heard fully. "Fuck. Yes. Steve-" Suddenly, the soldier's hand froze on the bearded man's cock. "Damn it Steve. Just-" Tony bucked his hips to no avail. Steve was stronger than the average human, able to hold the inventor still enough that the man could not come until he decided it was time. The bedded scientist whined.

The soldier grinned maniacally. Bruce huffed a small chuckle at the thought of them forcing his lab partner to relent and admit he loved them. Natasha was the next to climb onto the bed. She laid the wealthy scientist's head on her legs and bent down to kiss the man who was bucking his hips again. Tony groaned when the Russian pulled away. "You know how this ends." She hinted while running her skilled fingers through his damp hair.

Tony gave her his best pair of puppy dog eyes which were clearly lacking by how much his hard on was distracting him. "A happy ending?" He hazarded before taking in a sharp breath as Steve pumped his erection firmly. Bruce marveled at the sight of his lab partner's ab muscles rolling in response. It was an incredible scene with the engineer's weeping dick jutting from Steve's curled palm, his legs outstretched around the soldier twitching, and his mouth parted, so close to begging but just not quite there.

It was a hard mission, Bruce noted as Thor ran his fingers up the louder genius' calf. Clint ran his fingers down Bruce's now uncomfortable damp robed arm a before entwining them with the physicist's. The curly haired scientist closed his eyes, mentally replacing the image of his lover's mangled and gnawed on bodies with the current scene in front of him. When chocolate eyes opened, they turned to intense powder blue that were taking in every detail of the simply beautiful tableau. Bruce kept his voice quiet, so as to not disturb the others. "Ready?"

"A little longer." The blond responded distractedly. The archer was desperate in memorizing every detail. Clint had seen something just as horrid as Bruce did, if not worse. Crystal clear baby blue eyes roved over the scene as a hand, detached from Clint's steely nerves, gripped Bruce's tightly to ground the sentimental part of the Shield agent. Those incredible eyes stopped darting a second before Clint spoke up again. "Alright."

Bruce smiled and they released each other before each climbing onto the bed that was far too small for six adults, especially when those adults were the Avengers. The physicist almost fell backwards off the bed when he tried to situate himself but was caught swiftly by Thor's unwavering steadying hand. The genius gave his alien lover a grateful look then turned to the Avenger coming undone. He reached under the super soldier to thumb the other genius' glans. "You're fine Tony. Don't let them bully you."

Coffee fueled eyes glared at the reserved scientist. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" The engineer accused.

The hairy man grinned ear to ear. "Can you blame me?"

Tony groaned when his lab partner fingered the slick head of his cock. "I fucking love you guys, okay? You're all terrible people. Ah-"

Bruce removed his fingers letting a small portion of his smirk shine through as Steve jerked off his best friend. The strings of curses and noises elicited from the billionaire's mouth was far raunchier than any porn the physicist had ever seen. It was incredible seeing the change as the inventor jerked in release as his lovers touched him anywhere they could lay their hands on him. The quiet scientist just allowed a small smile to grace his countenance as he rubbed light circles into the other genius' heel. The trepidation at Tony leering at him faded away into nothing. Bruce liked to look too. As far as he was concerned them trading gazes was simply tit for tat.

Bruce jumped as the now shirtless Thor laid a strong hand on his shoulder. The god gave him a concerned look and Bruce blushed. "I was thinking." He explained.

"You think too much." Clint groused immediately.

Thor just smiled and pulled the insecure doctor against him. "There is much to contemplate." The Asgardian agreed with Bruce's actions. "At times, there is less to think of when questions are posed."

Bruce pressed his face into the god's strong shoulder. "Sometimes asking questions just leads to more questions."

"The Evresyenstone." Thor said.

Bruce nodded.

Large warm hands touched his neck and rested a light pressure on his clothed back consolingly. "I fancy myself lucky."

Bruce snorted bitterly. "It's not luck, Thor. We saw what we chose to see." He pointed out.

Thor brushed the man's hair away from his face and the scientist peeked up at the handsome prince. Those stormy grey eyes were fixed into such a tender expression, it seemed at odds with the Asgardian's sometimes brutish tendencies. Thor's voice was like the quiet rumble of distant thunder in a soft pattering of rain to the physicist's ears. "I cannot believe you sought out what you've seen. I fear what you might have seen in myself."

Bruce smoothed his hand across the god's pale chest hair, rendered almost invisible to sight and felt a slight upturn pulling at his lips. "It was inconsequential. When I walked out on you before the Chitauri episode, you were rightfully disappointed in me. Everyone gets upset sometimes. It was stupid of me to let it obscure my judgement." /My judgement was pretty stupid in itself./

Thor grabbed the physicist's hand and pressed his lips to the doctor's knuckles before uttering. "Imagine how proud I felt when you did arrive to fight alongside us."

Chocolate brown met cloudy gray curiously but Thor had no reservations. They both came back and really, it was an easy choice to make. "Thank you Thor."

The god smiled and pressed his lips against Bruce's firmly, no question to his intentions. Large Asgardian hands were at the genius' waist, untying his robe in record time as they kissed. When Thor at last yanked the wet article of clothing from his lover's body, Bruce's breath caught. The blond pulled his smaller statured lover closer to settle him on his muscular thighs as he ran a tongue along the seam of the scientist's lips, asking for permission.

The curly haired man let his visitor in without hesitation, rubbing their fronts together with his legs wrapped around the large man's hips. Bruce had his lanky arms thrown around the god's thick neck feeling large bare palms spread wide against his back to brace him. His lean body heated with the their kisses and when he felt the Asgardian's hard thick length through the layers on their undershorts a trendil of arousal snapped in his core and lust spread like searing liquid through his body.

He pushed against Thor's chest having trouble keeping the magnetic attraction of their mouths separate to speak. "We need- less- clothes- for this. We need to- take our clothes off." The genius could not help himself from immediately latching back onto his lover's mouth and doing his best imitation of a leach. Thor's taste, his touch, his scent, it was all intoxicating and addictive. Bruce needed the god's approval in a desperate way. He wanted to feel how the Avengers made him feel. Alive. Good. Desired.

The long haired blond chuckled into Bruce's mouth before breaking the lip lock to angle his face up out of the brunet's immediate reach. Thor breathed a quiet appreciative groan when the physicist diverted his attention to the alien's distal carotid just below the blond's jaw. He kept a good grip on the large man's solidly muscled chest as he nipped, sucked, and scraped his teeth against the spot he had chosen to abuse rather than actually distancing himself so they could continue on with the good stuff.

Thor dragged his rough hands down the doctor's sides to play along the smaller man's thinly clothed thighs. Bruce shifted in the god's lap making the blond moan when he moved against the man's contained erection. "Bruce, I want you." The man's neck rumbled against said scientist's lips.

Bruce smiled against the Asgardian's bruised skin. "I was hoping that was the case."

Thor groaned, swinging behind him to swat someone out from behind him before collapsing back onto the genius' bed leaving the physicist sitting up on his lap looking down at him. "You will do as I desire?" The god asked, clearly masking some hidden intentions though Bruce could not care less at the moment.

"Of course." Bruce straightened and sat back against his lover's excited groin. "You want me to ride you?" He guessed with a humored grin. He thought it was funny what the Avengers thought he would and would not be apt to do.

The blond thrust up, his erection sliding hotly against his dark haired lover's backside. "You have allowed all except myself to be the object of your passion. I would like to be granted that honor so I may experience it myself, in my own skin."

"You've had my passion plenty. How do you want it now?"

Thor smirked knowingly making The smaller man uneasy. "Bruce Banner, I desire your passion within. How is it said on Migard? 'Take me? Fuck me?'"

Bruce stared in shock, barely hearing his lab partner's response to the god's declaration. "Fuck, Thor. Don't stop talking. That's so fucking hot. Say 'take me' again. I want that as my text tone."

The others were quick to reprimand the inventor but Bruce and Thor were caught in their own silent understanding. It was so backwards and they both knew it. Thor had been inside Bruce's head. He knew the timid doctor would never ask to top so the god offered for him.

"I would like you moving within me. I would like to experience you as our lovers have before." His strong fingers slid up Bruce's thighs and the scientist's skin tingled with the electric rush the god was known for. "Bruce, this is what I desire. Will I have you?"

The physicist took a deep breath to calm himself. His lips twitched just the tiniest bit before spreading into a smile. There was no telling what the others wanted, how they really felt. Now, Bruce realized it did not really matter. The man beneath him was playing Bruce's part for him, willing to do whatever because he knew it was what his lover wanted. The genius understood the desire to please but there was no telling if that was the only reason Thor made such a request. It did not matter. Thor could take care of himself. Bruce threw caution to the wind and ran his thin fingers up the Asgardian's perfectly sculpted chest to kiss the thunder god as his other hand worked at the laces on the foreign man's undergarments.

Thor responded to the doctor's timid pace in kind and gently rubbed against the smaller man's hips. Bruce moved back to make a hickey on the Asgardian's proximal carotid as he peeled the man's wet underpants from his heated lower regions. The prince expelled a hot shaky breath.

The softer hand of the scientist ran gently up and down the blond's hard hot length as it throbbed in excitement. Thor actually shivered in response. Dark eyes flicked up from the blood darkened piece of flesh to the similarly flushed face of his otherworldly lover. "Not good?" He asked warily.

Thor smiled in an unfocused fashion and reached out to lose his thick fingers in the thick dark curls on Bruce's head. "Spectacular. The good doctor's care-"

Bruce smirked in response. "I'll show you 'the good doctor's care.'"

"Good God. I need the audio from this!" The billionaire announced, sounding preoccupied. Bruce spared a quick glance for the other mostly human Avengers but forced himself to turn back to the task at hand after a moment. The super soldier now had the less subdued scientist bent over the bed and was ramming into him with everything God and Dr. Erskine gave him. The two Shield agents were a preoccupied mass of limbs on the floor, doing things that would truly intrigue the yoga enthusiast if he did not have a modern day god beneath him.

Bruce smirked at the relaxed blond as he slid further down the glorious naked body. He made a show of licking two of his fingers before taking them fully into his mouth to get some improvised lubricant. /It's not like much hurts Thor anyway./ He may not have super strength or stamina or striking good looks but he would be damned if that turned him into a blushing virgin in front of his alien lover, again.

Glistening fingers were extracted from the physicist's mouth and he turned away from Thor's interested expression down to the god's treasure standing proudly upon his pelvis. Bruce ran his dry fingers along the hefty length and just barely nudged a circle around the blond's puckered entrance. He laved the tip of the alien's penis firmly with the rough side of his tongue and Thor took in a sharp breath at the act. Barely the tip of one finger pressed into Thor as the doctor puffed a breath across the man's erection and Thor's held breath was released shakily. /This has to be the quietest Thor has ever been during sex./ Bruce mused.

Bruce popped the head of the erection into his mouth, tonguing the slit and getting a good taste of the spunk accumulated in his armor despite their just having been in the water. The genius just bobbed his head down and swallowed around the tip a few times to get a more fresh taste of Thor's precum on his tongue, feeling Thor's bent legs wobble at the sides of his head probably in the strain of not humping the day lights out of his lover's face.

The physicist slipped off until just the head was in his mouth again to swirl the tip of his tongue in the folds of the god's foreskin thoroughly and gently. "Ahhhhh- Bruce." Said man gave a small suck, looking up with his tongue still lost in the excess skin and his finger still stroking the blond's internal passage, searching. "Please- continue." The prince groaned, all kingly grace down to his toenails.

The scientist inserted a second finger into the man and found more resistance to scissoring than in the average human. /Good God!/ He loosened his lover enough to go up to three and continue his ministrations along the blond's dick. Bobbed his head, pulsing his sucks and strokes of his tongue along the frenulum along with the beat of the blood flowing through Thor's arteries. Strong fingers pressed against Bruce's scalp, more to brace themselves than to guide his movements, he knew. "I was under the impression you were no longer improving your methods." Bruce hummed noncommittally and the thighs pressed against his neck tensed in response.

/There's always room for experimentation and improvement./ The scientist thought cheerfully as he hummed some more, pretending to be trying to speak to give the foreign man a proper hummer. He wondered if Thor had witnessed how much he tried to slip past the Avengers' notice every moment he could. /Just another ongoing experiment./ He took in about three quarters of Thor's inhumanly large erection into his mouth, as much as he could fit comfortably, and pumped the rest to his established rhythm with his free hand. He regulated his movements on the god's penis so he could focus more on his other hand's movement and finding whatever the Thor equivalent to a prostate was. Bruce was pretty sure the nerves were a prostate but he would never be certain until he was allowed to run some more conclusive tests on the foreign man.

He thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring and prodding the whole way. /Not anterior, posterior./ He had learned so much more about the body on the job than he had in school. People really needed to stop assuming he was that sort of doctor. On a particularly forceful thrust of his fingers from the doctorate, Thor jerked a bit with a surprised moan. Bruce palpitated that area and the god obviously tried not to squirm at what was now essentially a prostate exam. /Not that kind of doctor./ Bruce hummed merrily as he resumed basing his pace on the man's mounting pulse rate.

He hummed and swallowed and basically just toyed around with the prince until he was satisfied Thor was an adequately quaking mess. The god made a sound of disapproval before swallowing. "Should the genius mind ever be weaponized, all would crumble at your feet."

Bruce smirked before planting a kiss to his long haired lover's lips. "It already has. Remember the gamma if radiators we took care of a couple of months ago- the tech you took down just last week." The scientist recalled for his disoriented appearing friend.

Thor fixed him with a look that screamed idiot in all nine realms. "I was referring to the genius implemented in our private interactions. Should Avengers' skill in romantic endeavors ever be used for naught, all realms would fall. I am sure."

Bruce breathed a quiet laugh at that. "I swear to you, Tony and I will only use our powers for good as long as you stay right here with us." The genius moved his attention to removing his shorts and tossing them into an unoccupied corner of the room, grinning just a bit when he caught Steve and Clint kissing even while entangled with the other two Avengers. This sure was a strange bunch.

When he turned back to the foreign man, his smile turned to something a bit more endearing. The blond was watching their lovers too, looking completely relaxed and ready for whatever. Bruce wondered if the prince was always so compliant when he bottomed. The dark haired man bent to kiss Thor's defined abs and ran a featherlight touch across the blond's sensitive scrotum which actually had the god squirming impatiently a bit.

The human tilted his head up with a grin when he realized the Asgardian was watching him again. "So now, cherish and examination time?"

Thor groaned. "I now understand why your people consider it teasing."

Bruce chuckled. "How long is proper for the prince of Asgard to be cherished? Cherishing, I know I can do."

A gentle tug at brown curls brought the genius back up on level for their lips to lock in a heated passionate kiss that melded perfectly with well practiced ease. "Let us check for rain and perform rights another night. I will have your passion within me, now." Bruce chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to the blond's lips before turning away and climbing off the bed. "Bruce Banner! What have I said? Where are you going?"

The brunet continued what he was doing regardless and dug in his dresser despite the god's protests. He turned back to Thor with a false apologetic smile, slapping the condom against his palm a few times in its wrapper for effect before tearing the package open and suiting up. "Think you'll need one?" He asked, not wanting to have to part with the god again if it was unnecessary.

Thor looked abashed and blushed, looking down at the sheets. "I believe once will be enough this night. It was a tiring trial we endured."

Bruce smiled as he crawled back onto the bed and over his largest lover. "There is nothing wrong with a raincheck."

Thor glanced back at the physicist with narrowed threatening eyes. "If you postpone this union any longer, I will find a way to make you regret that course of action. This is not my first time being taken. I refuse to be coddled."

Bruce arranged Thor's powerful legs around himself and positioned himself with his hands just so he could take his time trailing his fingers along the Asgardian's balls, making the blond moan. He pushed in a little, reveling in the tight heated pressure around the head of his cock. "You refuse to be coddled? Well that's no good. Have you ever been coddled? It's not so bad." He slid further in slowly and Thor's lips parted, with his eyes closed peacefully. The Asgardian looked almost ready to fall asleep if not for his red hot erection.

The brunet pulled out carefully before rocking back into his lover at a measured pace, peppering kisses along the man's sternum and clavicles the whole way. After a minute of stillness, stormy grey eyes peeked from under his serene eyelids. "This is nice. This coddling is most pleasant." He admitted as the god conformed to his rhythm and moved his hips along at the leisurely pace.

Bruce kissed the god full on, slipping easily into a French kiss with his alien lover. He kept his touch light, his thrusts dragging, and the kiss shallow, wanting to enjoy the moment as long as he could. He wrapped one of his hands around Thor's penis loosely and nudged the other more than anything, just enough to get a soft moan from the Asgardian. The brunet pushed down into the body beneath him hard and Thor gasped.

The physicist smiled at the sight of the god's gray eyes staring at something unseen. "I've really come to like how verbal you can be when we're together. At least I feel that if you're uncomfortable, you'll let me know."

Thor's eyes slipped shut and the blond grinned as his lover continued the measured pace into his erogenous patch. "And I admire your talent in straying from convention in all things involving love. How long have I begged to have you speak your mind in our entanglements?"

Bruce nuzzled the other man's neck and placed a few lazy kisses there, feeling his body start to strain under the pressure of not taking everything Thor would give. "See? That's what I'm talking about. I never really had to wonder, did I?"

"Never."

A tremor ran through the scientist who began using more force in his smooth gyrations. "I'm glad you got to use the stone. I'm so relieved it was you. I trust you Thor." Bruce shifted to lock eyes with the larger man.

"I know." The Asgardian responded.

The hairy man picked up his pace, feeling his blood boil in something not quite like rage. "No. Not like that. I trust you in ways I didn't before. You deserve it. I'll keep trusting you as long as I can because it feels so god to finally be able to again. To have someone else..."

Bruce did not realize he had closed his eyes until Thor leaned up to kiss him slowly before laying back again with a touched smile. /I know./ It was written there clearly across the foreign man's face. Thor knew things about the messed up human but the genius did not need to know what. He did not want to know.

The physicist fisted his lover's cock more firmly, increasing his pace as he began to hump the Asgardian with more vigor. Thor groaned in response, his thick blond eyelashes fluttering in pleasure. Bruce chuckled at the audacity of his thoughts before he voiced them. "Thor, you're incredible. Gorgeous. But you're such a noble man. You put others above yourself so easily and I've always admired that about you because I tend to be so selfish. I love you for it. You make me feeling like I can be a better person."

Thor came with a quiet moan and Bruce milked him for all he was worth, pounding into the convulsing hole of his lover as forcefully as he could before surrendering to the pleasure and shivering in release. He panted with his face planted in the rock solid chest of the god as he came down with the strong blond's hand carding through his messy hair.

Clint could not leave things peaceful. "Bruce, if you were any more of a better person, the rest of us might qualify as super villains in comparison." Natasha and Tony laughed at the quip.

Thor rumbled below him. Neither agreement or disagreement but the physicist knew what he meant. Thor did not comment because he understood what the genius meant even if he did not agree and Bruce frankly doubted the alien agreed. But the two would rather lay together in silent understanding than break it with petty quarrels.

Bruce really was glad to have this new connection with Thor but they both saw it for what it was. They did not know each other completely, inside and out. It was impossible, they weren't each other. But they now knew what they had in common. There was no way of knowing the other's true feelings for either of them. That was how they wanted it. There were things they wanted to just have to trust each other with because trusting someone so different from themselves made what they shared that much more intense. It made the pair cherish the moments they shared, that much more because they really were precious.

Thor gave the physicist a bright lazy smile. "Ah yes. Our Clinton wanted me to relay a message you and the lady."

Bruce peeked at the god through his lashes, feeling exhausted in both post coital bliss and aft Hulkout agony. "Hm?"

"We have all visited the closet in your absence and returned most victoriously as even closer companions. We wish to extend an invitation for you to join us when we next emerge from a closet."

A laughed bubbled up from the quiet man's core unbidden. "Of course I'll come out of the closet with you Thor. I'd love to come out of the closet."


End file.
